Tsundere Love
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: Gakupo Kamui is a tenderhearted man that has fallen in love with the Tsundere woman known as Neru Akita. He does his very best to impress her. He buys her things with his hard earned money. He even tries to spoil her. Neru, of course, comes off as cold and even hateful towards him. NOTE: Not for children. Co-writer: Megan Redding. (Neru may seem OoC towards Gakupo and Gakuko.)
1. Unintended Meeting

Chapter One

Unintended Meeting

Nagasaki, Japan

_Gakupo is walking on the sidewalk in the early morning hours with his head held low and his cell phone in his right hand.__Neru is walking down the same sidewalk texting on her phone angrily. Gakupo bumps into Neru without noticing and she falls to the ground._

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" Neru said rudely. _Neru looks up at him with a glare in her eyes. Gakupo doesn't flinch and continues to stare in awe__._ "Quit staring, you pervert!" _Neru stands up and looks at her broken screen on her phone._ "Oh n-no... Oh God, no!" _Neru turns to face Gakupo._ "Look what you did!" _She shows him her broken screen._

"I can replace that if you want…" Gakupo said in a low voice.

"You better since you caused this!"

"Technically, I am not to blame; you were the one texting and walking."

"You were the one who wasn't paying attention while walking!"

"You don't seem to like me much, do you?" Gakupo asked with a sigh.

"No, I don't!" she snarled. _Gakupo flinches this time._

"What kind of phone do you want?" _Neru lifts her damaged phone up and shows him._

"One like this! Duh!"

"Come with me then," he said. _She rolls her eyes._

"Fine," _Neru said stomping after Gakupo.__Gakupo walks to the phone store not realizing that he had dropped his phone on the ground and Neru had stepped on it breaking it. She rubs her face in irritation._"Idiot, you should've been holding your phone at all!"_She picks up the purple phone._"Watch where you're going next time, moron." _He checks his pockets for his phone._

"Damn, I didn't even know that I dropped it."

"Idiot! Don't have it in your hand unless you're using it and that won't happen!" _She hands the phone to him rather rudely._ "Here!" _The phone has been squished beyond use and he takes it in his right hand._

"Sorry..." Gakupo said meekly.

"Humph. Now you need a new phone too which means less money to buy my phone."

"Yeah, it would seem so…" _They continue walking._


	2. A New Phone

Chapter Two

A New Phone

_Gakupo and Neru are standing in the middle of the sidewalk talking._"If you are going to buy me a replacement phone for the one that you damaged, we should continue walking then instead of just standing here like idiots," Neru said._Gakupo nods slightly before walking forward with his head down hiding a blush. Neru continues walking this time watching where she is going._

Phone Store

_Gakupo opens the door to the store and stands aside to let Neru go ahead of him._"After you…" Gakupo said.

"Humph…" _Neru goes into the store with her arms crossed over her chest. Gakupo follows Neru inside slowly and looks at the phones on display. She sees all of the phones and gets thoroughly excited. He watches her from afar. Neru picks up a phone with a slide up screen. Gakupo picks up a red and black phone._

"Eh…" _She decided to get the one that she picked up._

"I want to get this one." _Gakupo on the other hand is having trouble finding a good phone._ "What the hell is taking you so long?"

"I cannot find a good phone that I like." _She crosses her arms._

"Well, hurry up. It doesn't take that long to pick out a phone. Why not buy that purple one over there?" _She points to the phone not far from Gakupo's left hand in an attempt to be nice. He looks at the phone and picks it up._

"Yes, this will do nicely. Thanks." _Neru looks away blushing very faintly, but has an angry look on her face._

"Stupid." _Gakupo takes the phone from Neru and heads to the counter to pay for them._

"I would like to get these two phones."

"Let me get those from you then," the Clerk said. _Gakupo hands the phones over to the clerk. The man rings up both phones and gets the amount due._ "That would be ¥11,000."

"All right." _Gakupo pays the man the money and gets the phones back. He goes to hand Neru the yellow one. She crosses her arms as she walks over to the counter._ "Here you go as promised."

"Humph." _Neru takes the phone from him._

"You're welcome, Princess," he said with a slight smile. _Neru takes the time to text everyone her new number, stops abruptly, and glares at the older man._

"P-princess?! You pervert!" she stuttered. _Gakupo blushes a deep scarlet red._

"I just mean that you're beautiful…" he said slowly. _A shocked look crosses Neru's face as she looks away with an angry glare; a blush creeps over her face and she turns and walks out of the store. Gakupo follows more slowly._ "Wait!" _She stops walking and whirls around to face Gakupo with a glare on her face._

"What, idiot?"

"I-I didn't get your name…"

"Why should I give you my name, pervert?"

"Never mind. You don't have to tell me your name. My name is Gakupo Kamui though." _He bows slightly showing the sword on his left hip. She turns away and starts walking. Then stops and with a sigh she faces him again._

"My name is Neru Akita. I-it's not like I wanted to tell you my name. I just didn't want you to keep bothering me about it." _He blushes again._

"Neru Akita, such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman…"

"Pervert," she said. _Gakupo sighs heavily._ _She starts walking again and as she heads home she texts everyone her new number. He starts walking home; his head held high as images of the orange-haired woman plays in his mind._


	3. To Meet Again

Chapter Three

To Meet Again

Three Days Later

Public Park

_Gakupo is sitting on a bench watching the birds fly around while toying with his sword and singing a few lines from "Dancing Samurai." Neru is walking through the park with her friend Haku Yowane. He watches as they pass him by._"N-Neru…" Gakupo said.

"Hm?" Neru asked. _She stops walking and looks at him__._ "Oh, it's you the pervert." _Haku stops walking and looks at Neru confused._

"N-Neru-chan?" Haku asked. _Neru looks at Haku briefly and then back at Gakupo. The purple-haired man blushes a deep red._

"I got you something," Gakupo said.

"Huh?" Neru asked.

"Aww Neru-chan!" Haku proclaimed. _Gakupo stands up, picks up a bouquet of red roses, and hands them to Neru. The orange-haired girl glares at Haku. Haku nudges Neru lightly._ "Come on; take them, Neru-chan."

"Idiot, you're such a pervert," Neru said. _Gakupo holds the roses out to Neru again; she takes them and blushes slightly._

"You're welcome," Gakupo said smiling. _Neru and Haku start walking again. He watches as they walk away and slowly starts singing "Lust – The Madness of Duke Venomania."_ "Kyou mo mata utsukushii on'na ga boku no moto otozureru. Hohoemi wo ukaberu anata wa atarashii tsuma to naru." _Neru looks back at Gakupo and then at the roses in her hand._

"Hm… He must be the new Vocaloid… I hate them…They are selfish…" Neru said smugly. _Neru throws the roses in the garbage and starts singing "Bad Apple!"_

"N-Neru-chan!" Haku said shocked. _He stops singing his song after seeing that Neru has thrown the roses away._ "I especially hate Miku."

"But N-Neru…he hasn't done anything wrong…"

"I don't care!" _Gakupo stands, puts his sword through his belt, lowers his head and sulks on the way home._

"But he hasn't…"

"Not yet… He'll get an ego just like the others…"

Gakupo's House

**Nagasaki, Japan**

_Gakupo returns home, his head down; he opens the front door and walks inside closing the door behind him. He walks down the hall before running into his younger sister, Gakuko._"What's wrong, Nii-san?" his sister asked.

"Nothing…" he answered.

"Yeah sure if you say so." _She skips up the stairs and goes to her room._

The Park

"Neru, you should apologize…" Haku said slowly. _Neru's cell phone rings as her younger brother calls her._

"Hey bro…yeah…" Neru said with a sigh. "All right…" _Neru hangs up her phone._

"Hm?"

"Nero is hungry. Our parents are too busy for us again…and he can't cook." _Gakupo is sulking in his room. Neru looks at the roses at the top of the garbage can, then turns away and heads home with Haku following._


	4. Another Attempt

Chapter Four

Another Attempt

A Week Later

Neru's House

_Gakupo leaves his house around midafternoon and walks the streets with his head bowed low. He walks up to a yellow and black house not knowing that its Neru's and knocks on the front door. Nero walks to the door and opens it with a grilled cheese sandwich by his mouth and he looks up at Gakupo slightly._

"Oh hey… Are you big sis Neru's friend?" Nero asked. _Gakupo nods slightly._

"Though I really need to use the restroom…" Gakupo said.

"Um sure, just down the hall…" _Nero points to the door with the hand holding the sandwich as he opens the door completely letting Gakupo in. The Samurai goes into the house and walks down the hall to the bathroom._

"Thanks," the purple-haired samurai said. _Nero closes the front door._

"No problem," Nero said before yelling in a loud tone. "SIS I NEED ANOTHER!" _Gakupo goes into the bathroom closing the door behind him._

"All right! Shut up! I'm working on it!" Neru said irritated. _Neru continues making the grilled cheese sandwiches. Gakupo flushes the toilet washes his hands when he is finished, and then he opens the door walking out of the bathroom._

"Is Neru here?" Gakupo asked. _Nero is sitting on the couch and plays "Prototype" on the XBOX 360._

"Yeah, she is in the kitchen…" Nero answered. _Gakupo quietly walks to the kitchen door, leans on the doorframe, and watches Neru make grilled cheese sandwiches. Haku is sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine. Nero starts to get angry at the game._ "GAH! YOU STUPID DEAD THING! DIE! DIE! DIE!" _Gakupo flinches from the loudness of Nero's voice._

"NERO!" Neru yelled. _Nero flinches at Neru's yell. Neru turns around after finishing the grilled cheese, she looks right at Gakupo._ "Damn it, pervert. How'd you get in here?"

"Sorry sis…" Nero said.

"Your brother let me in to use the restroom," Gakupo answered Neru.

"NERO!" Neru yelled again.

"Sorry!" her brother said.

"I guess I will be going now…" Gakupo said in a low voice. _He places a small black box on the counter before leaving the kitchen._

"Neru-chan…" Haku said.

"I guess you can stay. Just don't be a pervert," Neru said with a huff. _Gakupo looks at Neru._

"I don't want to impose where I am not wanted." Gakupo said.

"It's fine. You can stay," Neru said rudely. _Neru looks away, then she walks around him and over to Nero and gives him the other grilled cheese sandwich. Her brother takes the sandwich and eats it while still playing the game. Gakupo stands there somewhat dumbstruck._ "Look. You either accept the offer or get out and don't bother talking to me again…" _She walks over to the counter as Gakupo goes and sits on the couch next to Nero._

"Gomen…" Gakupo said. _Neru looks at the box on the counter. Gakupo watches Nero play Prototype. The younger boy starts getting aggravated with the game again. The box has a small red bow on top. The Samurai just continues to watch Nero play the game. Neru looks at the bow and unties it with a sigh. The Samurai watches Nero play his game not noticing Neru is opening the box that he left on the counter._

_Neru opens the box. She sees a small silver ring with her name engraved on the band and a diamond on the top. She groans deeply and throws the ring in the garbage can. There is a disgusted look on her face. Gakupo closes his eyes as he hears the ring clang in the can._

_I am not good enough for her…_ Gakupo thought to himself.

"Is something wrong, man?" Nero asked. _Gakupo shakes his head and stands up._

"I seem to have overstayed my welcome. I will be going now…" Gakupo said and _goes to the front door and looks at Neru with a tear in his eye._ "Later Neru-chan."

"Neru…" Haku said. _Gakupo opens the front door and leaves the house closing it behind him. Haku follows Gakupo outside._ "Um… W-what's your name?" _He looks at Haku tears staining his usually warm face._

"My name?" he asked.

"Yes… Please tell me your name… I'm Haku Yowane."

"My name is… Gakupo Kamui… I am no one special…" Gakupo said rather reluctantly.

"Are you saying that because of Neru-chan," Haku asked with a frown. _Gakupo nods his head slowly._ "Every one of us is special. You are a Vocaloid. You see Neru is only like this because she and I am actually fan made so we are just extras. She is the way she is…because she got her feeling hurt…since she didn't have a voice she was rejected many times."

"But I-I…"

"Please forgive her. She is mean to people because she doesn't trust them. So to keep her from getting hurt again, she is mean to keep others away…it's like her wall of protection. She was mean to me at first, too."

"But I-I…l-love…her…"

"I noticed…" Haku said with a smile. _Gakupo looks away sadly._

"I should not even love her. I am no good for her. She said so herself."

"Maybe that's what she needs to break the wall. If you keep trying I'm sure she'll give in eventually."

"I doubt it."

"Well, if you think like that…then maybe you aren't good enough for her. If you truly love Neru-chan, you wouldn't give up on her. That's part of being trustworthy."

"I will never give up on her…"

"Okay then," Haku said smiling again.

"I will see you another time. Here, can you give this to Neru-chan?" _He hands Haku a slip of paper with his cell number on it. Haku takes the paper and looks at it._

"Oh, okay." _Then Haku goes back inside the house._


	5. More Friends

Chapter Five

More Friends

Nagasaki, Japan

_After his conversation with Haku, Gakupo walks off to a random store._ "Neru-chan let me see your phone," Haku said

"Why?" Neru asked.

"Just let me see it for a minute." _Haku takes Neru's phone and enters the Samurai's number then she hands it back. Gakupo is looking at the clothes on the shelves. Then he moves to the jewelry section. Neru goes to her brother._

"Go take a bath now!" she instructed him. _Gakupo looks at the necklaces and bracelets._

"But sis, I'm almost done with this board…" Nero said slowly.

"NOW!" _she said and turns the game and TV off._

"Good thing it automatically saves…" Nero said slowly. _Nero goes to take a bath. Gakupo picks out a slender silver necklace with a feather charm on it and goes to the counter to pay for it. He then puts it in a light blue box with a light gray bow on it and brings it to Neru's house. He puts the box on the porch and rings the bell; he quickly hides behind a bush._ _Neru opens the door and looks around. Then she looks down at the box and rolls her eyes, and then she closes the door ignoring the gift. Gakupo sighs heavily in defeat._

"She will never like me the way that I like her…" Gakupo said slowly and hopelessly. _Gakupo turns to head home and runs into Len, Rin, and Luka on the way. Haku leaves Neru's house kicking the box that Gakupo left on the porch. She stops and looks down. She bends down, picks it up and takes it with her._

"Oh, hey, who are you?" the blonde-haired girl named Rin asked.

"Yeah," Len piped in.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" Luka asked.

"My name is Gakupo Kamui."

"My name is Len Kagamine and this is my twin sister Rin."

"My name is Luka Megurine."

"I'm older than Len though."

"I have a younger sister… However, unlike her I don't have any real friends…" Gakupo said as he_ looks at the three of them._ "It's nice to meet you three…"

"Nice to meet you too, Gakupo," Rin said with a huge grin. _A sad look crosses the Samurai's face._

"I'm just a little down…" Gakupo said sadly.

"Aww why?" Luka asked.

"There is a woman that I like a lot, but she hates my guts…" Gakupo answered.

"That's not good," Len said.

"Why does she hate your guts? What did you do?" Rin asked.

"I did nothing to her in any way. Though I do have an idea," the samurai said.

"Then why would she hate you? She would have to have a reason," Rin pointed out.

"A what?" Luka asked.

"She seems Tsundere to me," Gakupo answered Rin "I have an idea…" Gakupo then answered Luka.

"Hehe Tsundere," Rin said laughing. _She stops laughing suddenly and becomes serious._ "Wait… is it Neru-chan?" _The Samurai turns beet red._ "It is Neru-chan!" _The young blonde-haired girl jumps up and down. Gakupo looks away still red and sees Haku._ "Who are you looking at, Gakupo?" Rin asked as she stops jumping around.

"And what was your idea?" Luka asked.

"Haku-chan…?" Gakupo asked. _The gray-haired girl looks up_.

"Oh, hi, Gakupo. I see that you met the twins and Luka," Haku said.

"Hi Haku-chan!" Rin said waving.

"Hi Haku-chan!" Luka said. _Len waves to Haku as the woman returns the kind gesture to them._

"Yeah, I ran into them on my way home…" Gakupo said. _Gakupo notices the box in Haku's hand and looks away. Haku looks at the box and then back at Gakupo._

"I'm sorry…" Haku said.

"What for?" Gakupo asked.

"You bought Neru jewelry. Aww!" Rin said giddily.

"I kicked it on my way out," Haku said. _Gakupo flushes a deep red again as Rin makes her exclamation loud about the jewelry box in Haku's hand._

"I also bought her a new phone," Gakupo answered Rin. "Can I see the box?" Gakupo asked Haku.

"Is he trying to spoil Neru-chan?" Len asked clueless.

"Buying her a new phone should have gotten her to like you. She loves phones," Rin said.

"Yes," Haku said. _She hands the box to the Samurai._

"I think he is," Luka said.

"She still hates me," Gakupo said to Rin. _Gakupo takes the box from Haku and opens it, taking the silver necklace out and shows them._

"Ooh pretty!" Rin said.

"I got her a ring earlier and she threw it away, along with the roses that I gave her…"

"Oh… that's mean…" Luka said.

"She doesn't like me," Gakupo said before looking at Luka. "As for my idea, I want to take her out to dinner after I gave her the dress that I bought her…"

"Maybe that will work," Rin said.

"I doubt she will even like the dress…" Gakupo said. _He takes a parcel out of his robes, it is red in color, and he hands it to Haku._

"Hm?" Haku asked.

"OOH GAKUPO LIKES NERU THE TSUNDERE!" Len said loudly. _Rin elbows her brother in the ribs._

"Duh!" Rin said.

"Look at it…" Gakupo said to Haku.

"Okay..." _Haku opens the parcel and looks at the dress. The dress is a long ankle length evening gown that has a golden pattern around the hem. Along with the dress is a pair of dress shoes._

"If I recall right Neru liked you at one point…" Rin said.

"That is a very pretty dress. I hope that it works out for you…" Haku said.

"She will never like me because I'm a Vocaloid…" Gakupo said to Rin before he looks at Haku. "So do I… I am the eldest of the Vocaloids…"

"She likes Len, Luka, and me, and we are Vocaloids, but I guess since you're new, she doesn't like you very well," Rin said.

"I'm not technically new…I'm the eldest of the Vocaloids…" Gakupo said slowly.

"You're new to her group of friends," Luka said.

"Oh… I was always a loner…" Gakupo said.

"You WERE a loner. You're our friend now," Rin said. _Rin grins again this time broadly. Gakupo smiles a bit._

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome," Luka and Haku said together.

"I want to take her out for dinner… To the most expensive place… In addition, to show her a good time…"

"Good luck to you, Gakupo-kun!" Rin said.

"T-thanks… See you all later…" Gakupo said. _Len waves to Gakupo and almost trips over his own feet. Rin waves goodbye as she walks away, Len follows close by. Haku and Luka wave as they both head home. Gakupo heads to his own room._


	6. Unexpected Dinner

Chapter Six

Unexpected Dinner

The Following Week

Evening Hours

_Neru is sitting on the couch with Nero after he finished taking his bath. Gakupo walks up to the door dressed in a black tuxedo with a purple silk shirt on under the jacket. His hair is in a tight braid. He is wearing black dress shoes and a black fedora. He is also wearing light lavender silk gloves. In his hands are two boxes; one is light blue and the other is red. Gently with his left hand, he knocks on the door. Neru gets up and walks to the door sighs, and then opens it seeing Gakupo standing outside in the early evening sunset._

"Pervert..." Neru said._Without speaking, Gakupo hands the two boxes to her._"Ugh… Anything else?" _He breathes heavily as he turns red._

"I would like to take you out for dinner…"

"Hell no!"

"Come on, Neru-chan. This is your chance," Haku said.

"I don't want to!" Neru said.

"Pleeeease?" Haku pleaded.

"Humph. Fine... I'll go. But don't expect me to go to anymore dinners with the pervert!" Neru said. _Gakupo laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck._ "What's in the boxes this time?"

"They are surprises," Gakupo answered. _She rolls her eyes, takes the boxes, and opens them. She sees the dress, the shoes, and the necklace. Her eyes widen then go back to normal and she looks at him._

"You really are persistent, aren't you?" Neru asked Gakupo _who turns a bright red._"Are you going to answer me?"

"I love you!" Gakupo said loudly closing his eyes. _She looks thoroughly shocked as he covers his mouth while turning even redder._

"Pervert!" Neru said again. _She stomps away._ _He watches her go inside the house and remains on the porch._

"Are you leaving, sis?" Nero asked.

"Yeah… I'll be back…"

"Okay, you have fun then," Nero said. _Gakupo waits patiently with his hands clasped behind his back. Neru goes to her room to change her clothes. She puts on the dress, shoes, and necklace, and then she goes back downstairs._ "Now, don't you look fancy…" _She blushes a little._

"Shut up!" she said. _Nero chuckles as Neru opens the front door again._

"Y-you look amazing..." Gakupo stuttered.

"Shut up, pervert! Let's go and get this over with." _Gakupo nods and leads the way as she follows him. The wind blows and she shivers._ "Why is it suddenly cold?" she asked shivering. _The Samurai takes off his suit jacket and hands it to her._ "Idiot, I don't want this..." _She puts it on over her shoulders anyway._

"You're welcome," Gakupo said anyway.

"Humph." _He leads her to a very expensive Japanese restaurant and her eyes open wide in awe._ "Whoa…" _He opens the door for her._

"After you." _She blushes slightly and goes into the restaurant. She hands the suit jacket back to him and he puts it back on. Then he closes the door._ "Can we have a table for two?" Gakupo asked the host politely.

"Sure, follow me." _The man picks up two menus, smiles, and leads the way. Gakupo and Neru follow the host. They are led to the reserved table in the back._

"Thank you sir," Gakupo said. _He bows slightly in respect and then pulls a seat out for Neru. She sits down. Gakupo pushes her chair in and then sits opposite her as she looks at the menu._

"Would you like something to drink?" The host asked.

"Green tea for me please," Neru answered.

"I will take red wine," Gakupo said.

"Right away." _The man leaves and Gakupo turns to face Neru._

"You can get anything that you want," Gakupo told her. _She nods her head slowly._

"Okay."

"My treat." _She continues looking through the menu. He looks at the menu briefly before closing it again. She closes hers also. The host comes back with the drinks. Neru takes the green tea as Gakupo takes the glass and bottle of red wine off the tray._

"Are you ready to order?" the host asked.

"You can order first Neru-chan."

"Um… Teriyaki steak."

"Make that two orders of teriyaki steak and I would like a sushi platter for two." _The host writes the order down._

"Okay, I'll be back with your food soon."

"Thanks," Gakupo said. _The host walks away._ "So, Neru-chan, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Why the hell do you want to know, pervert? But I usually never have time to do anything."

"No one to take you out to places?"

"No… However, I take my brother out at times…"

"He seems a little rowdy…"

"He is…"

"What about your parents?"

"W-why do you want to know?!" Neru asked startled and then she sighs. "I guess I can tell you… They are never around much… They don't have time for us… They are always busy…"

"I have no parents to rely on. I raised my sister and myself ever since we were young."

"That's pretty much like Nero and me. They would be around occasionally though… But people need them more than us…"

"Yeah… Gakuko is a little rowdy herself… And I don't know my parents."

"Hm…" _She drinks her tea. Gakupo drinks his wine as he continues to wait for the food. She taps her fingernails on the table. Gakupo slowly and lightly starts singing "__Dancing Samurai__" as she listens to him._

"SA-MU-RAI (Hara-kiri kisama~)

Dancing in the night kono FUROA de

RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen

Dancing all the night kono jidai ni

Ikutsa wo makiokose BIBA SAMURAI (HEA!)" _Gakupo stops singing when the host comes back with a tray of food._

"Here you two go. I hope you enjoy your meal," the host said. _The host places the food on the table in front of them. He looks at the food as Neru starts eating her teriyaki steak._

"Yum!" Neru said happily. _Gakupo starts eating as well. She keeps eating and drinking her tea._ "What do you do for fun?"

"I-I'm a loner and a Samurai," Gakupo said rather startled by the question.

"Hm. I see." _Neru goes back to eating. He continues eating, he finishes the bottle of wine, and then he finishes eating his food. After a while, she finishes eating her food and drinks the rest of her tea. The host comes back with the bill, which Gakupo pays right away. The man walks away again._ "So…uh, where do we go now?"

"We go home now." _He stands up and offers his hand to Neru._

"Fine…" _She takes his hand and he walks her to the door, she walks with him. He opens the door for her and offers his jacket to her again._ "Humph. T-thanks, I guess..." _She puts the jacket over her shoulders._

"You're welcome. We should get you home," Gakupo said as he hiccups.

"Yeah… Alternatively, Nero may have somehow managed to destroy the house…" _He walks her home._

**45 Minutes Later.**

_They arrive at Neru's house and Gakupo yawns loudly covering his mouth._

"Well… Uh… See you around, Gakupo…" Neru said. _Gakupo yawns again and nods his head. She unlocks the door and walks inside to see Nero asleep on the couch, spilled cheese puffs on the floor and couch. She trips over the X-BOX, but regains her balance._ "N-NERO!" _Gakupo looks at the open door and wonders if he should follow or walk away. Nero jumps up._

"Huh? Wha? Oh hehehe sorry sis…" Nero said. _Gakupo walks into the house quietly and trips on one of Nero's toys that is lying on the floor in the hallway and lands on his face._

"GAH!" Gakupo shouted as he falls. _Nero gets up and runs tripping over Gakupo landing squarely on his back._

"GAH!" Nero shouted.

"Nero! Go to your room!" Neru shouted. _The Samurai is flat on the floor with the fourteen-year old boy on top of him._

"Uhh, I'm sorry man," Nero said. _He gets up and runs to his room. Neru sighs and cleans up the cheese puffs. Gakupo stands up and hiccups._

"Are you drunk?" Neru asked Gakupo.

"Maybe just a little…"

"Idiot, you can't be sort of drunk! Well, I have to go to bed now. So see you around…" _She continues cleaning up her brother's mess._


	7. Unintentional Bliss

Chapter Seven

Unintentional Bliss

Neru's Room

_Neru goes up to her room and Gakupo follows her._"Gakupo, what the hell are you doing?"_He looks up at her._

"I'm following you…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm too drunk to walk home at this hour," he said honestly. _Drunkenly Gakupo squeezes her left butt cheek._ "So soft…" _Gakupo turns red at the statement that he'd just made._

"GAH!" _she shouted and slaps his hand._ "No!"

"Oh, but why not?" _Gakupo pulls Neru close to his body._

"We just met a few weeks or so ago therefore get the hell off me! _Gakupo nips her neck lightly and then picks her up bridal style._ "Get the hell off of me!" _She squirms in his arms as he brings her up the stairs and to her room. He sets her on the floor again. She blushes as Gakupo closes the door behind them._ "Uhh…" _Gakupo trails his fingers over the light fabric of Neru's dress over her belly and hips. He lets his pals graze her bottom._ "We have to stop… This is too huge of a step to take so soon!" _He drags his left hand up pausing at Neru's waist._

_Stop, Gakupo, she doesn't want you…_ Gakupo thought to himself. _However, words make no sense. There is no "enough" for him._ _He buries his face in the curve of her shoulder and inhales the fragrance of her skin. He kisses her smooth throat, and she lets her head fall back, offering herself. The simple act of surrender makes his heart beat faster, its rhythm as hard and unsteady as the drumbeat of driving rain. Like a storm, it shuts out the world. Reason and logic fade behind it. They don't matter._

"Ugh, you're such a pervert!" Neru said as _she kicks the Samurai. Gakupo seems unfazed by the kick._ _Gakupo finds the ties of her dress and undoes them one by one. He draws the top down and lets his fingers graze the velvety swell of her breasts. He bends down and follows the same path with his mouth. The warm scent of her rich innocence fills his mind._

_Neru's hands come up and her fingers slide through his hair and she holds him there, against her. He hears the rapid pounding of his heart – or hers – or both.__Gakupo lifts his head to speak, but she silences him with a kiss. She moves her hands over him, taking possession fearlessly pushing open his suit jacket, roving over his back, then down, to cup his buttocks.__His mind thickens and darkens._

_He pulls her closer, crushing her against him. He pushes his knee between her legs._

_Neru should have recoiled then and make him pause, and make him think._

_Instead, she presses herself against his knee. If he'd had any last, desperate hope of control, that finishes it._ _He groans against her mouth, and then he lifts her up and sets her down on something, her desk, and stands between her legs. All the while, their lips cling in an endless kiss, darker, hotter, and wild._

_He grasps her ankles and slides his hands up her legs._ _She makes a sound in her throat and breaks the kiss, before she presses hot kisses over his face, neck, then she leans back, her orange gaze heavily lidded and dark._

"Touch me…" Neru said in a low voice, her eyes heavy lidded. _He draws his left hand up over the elegant curve of her leg and up causing her to shiver._ _She puts up her arms and he lets himself be caught. He lets her draw him down to her. She kisses him hungrily and he answers the same way. He gives himself to the longing and the promise of a kiss that feels like forever. He casts aside all else and lives only in the taste, the scent, and the feel of her._

_He kisses her while he slowly starts to undress her._ _He continues kissing her while; he pushes his clothes out of the way. He feels her hand move down the front of his body and he keeps his mouth on hers, to keep from growling out when she touches him._ _Tentatively, her fingers are so light. The tease of it is cruel. He growls against her mouth._ _Gakupo removes her hand from his groin with a growl. Then he slides his right hand to the miraculously soft down between her legs. He feels her readiness and he strokes her._ _However, Neru inhales sharply at his touch and squirms._

_Gakupo raises her legs into a bent position and pushes into her partly. She gasps in pain, which slowly ebbs into waves of pleasure._ _He pauses gritting his teeth as he summons the last vestige of his will. Her hold on him tightens._ _She pushes against him._ _Then he was done for._ _He thrusts and she is warm and welcoming, her muscles pushing against him like a beating heart. His heart beats with hers, harder and faster._ _He holds her while they move together, pleasure pumping through them, driving them. This is what he wanted. He lifts her up and brings her to the bed._

_She is his and he will not let her go. He holds her through the last fierce crest. He holds her tightly, so tightly when he is spent and she still pulses against him. He holds her still, tightly, when at last Neru quiets and sinks against him._ _Gakupo kisses her throat and drags his hands over her._ _She sighs and squirms under his touch. She is on top of him, straddling him, her core pressing against his shaft._ _He drags his hands up under her dress. She tugs at his hair; her hair is trembling about her shoulders._ _Gakupo guides himself into her and she gasps._

"Oh…" Neru managed to mutter. _A long aching kiss, while their bodies join in simple, primitive rhythm. He feels her pleasure peak, her body vibrating. He pulls out, he moves her to her hands and knees, then climbs up behind her easing into her. She pulses with every movement, yielding utterly to him, to herself, to feeling pure bliss._

_He brings her up so that her back is pressed to his chest. He presses his mouth against her neck to muffle his groans as his body pumps with hers and fiery happiness courses through him. He hears her muffled cries; in addition, as she goes with him this time to the pinnacle of all the human body can give into pleasure._ _Then, when at last hot lightning bursts forth, he wraps his arms about her and bites down lightly on her neck, she reaches up and back wrapping her arms around his neck as warmth begins to slowly slide down on the side of her neck._ _He pushes the hair from her neck and kisses her._

_Neru feels the thick head of his erection pressing tightly against her entrance. Then Gakupo is stretching her, the sensation nearly a burn as he presses deep, driving through tight folds, forcing her muscles to accommodate him. To Neru he feels thick, too big, impossible to take inside her, and then he thrusts hard and deep, tearing past the thin barrier mingling pain with pleasure as the bundle of sensitive nerve endings screaming with need. He destroys her control with one hard thrust, and then begins to take her out of reality and into mindless ecstasy._

_Gakupo tries to regain some semblance of control, but Neru's body grips his like a tight velvet fist, hot enough to scorch. He braces himself with a hand on either side of her shoulders, his body blanketing hers, and bends his head. His mouth takes hers as he begins a driving rhythm, through the inner muscles so tight and reluctant, seizing him as he plunges deeper and deeper. She gasps, her hips bucking to meet each thrust. The powerful strokes drive her higher, closer to the release he wants to give her, yet he keeps her from getting there._

_Gakupo drags Neru's legs over his arms, his hips thrust even deeper so that her muscles pulse around him, clasping him tightly, squeezing down until he utters a hoarse cry and the world around her goes black and then fills with colors. The explosion rips through her body, a storm of such intensity she can't even cry out. Multiple orgasms tear through her, one right after the other, swelling in strength, her body spasming around his._

_He can't hold on with her body rippling and pulsing around him like a hot, silken fist. His release comes harsh and violent, unrelenting pleasure roaring up from his toes and pouring down from his head to center in his groin. Pulse after hot pulse jetting deep inside her, filling her, adding to the waves of her climax so that she clamps down hard on him, sending another shaft of lightning whipping through him. He moans loud enough to wake Nero._

"What the hell? Should I make sure she is all right?" Nero proclaimed. _Gakupo keeps going, his moans steadily rising as Neru's tight core grabs at his shaft._ "Maybe…" Then Nero's eyes open wide. "No, it can't be. She hates him." _He grabs his headphones and MP3 and blasts his music in his ears to go back to sleep. Gakupo thrusts again feeling her nails dig into his back. She keeps digging her nails into his back and her moans grow louder again with each thrust. He thrusts faster making the headboard bang against the wall causing Nero to jump out of his bed._ "What the fuck?" _He flings open his bedroom door._

"Nero is awake!" Neru said in a faint voice so only Gakupo can hear her. _Gakupo quickly and gently pulls out of her, gets off the bed and lands roughly on the floor between the bed and the window. She quickly hides Gakupo's clothes under the bed, manages to pull on a top, grabs a book, and pretends to read as Nero barges in uninvited. Gakupo crawls under the bed._

"Big sis what's going –?" Nero started. _He blinks at Neru seeing her reading a book._ "What was that loud sound?" _The Samurai sneezes._ "A sneeze?" _Gakupo covers his mouth quickly._

"Yeah, sorry as I was saying this book pissed me off so I punched the headboard." _Gakupo moves slightly and bangs his head on the bottom of the bed._

"Uhh, okay, what was that?" Nero asked.

"Shit…" Gakupo said muffled by his hand. _He manages to get dressed under the bed._

"JUST GO TO BED!" Neru shouted. _She throws the book at him. Gakupo bangs his head again as Nero ducks under the thrown book._

"Ahhh! Okay!"

"Damn it…" Gakupo cursed quietly. _Nero runs out of the room._

"I know Gakupo is in there…" Nero said as he ran. _The Samurai stiffens._ "That or she either knocked somebody out or attempted to hide his or her unconscious body…" _Neru smacks her forehead with the palm of her right hand. Gakupo crawls out from under the bed._

"That was way too damn close…" Gakupo muttered.

"Yeah… Next time… Not here…" Neru said. _Nero comes back into the room._

"I KNEW IT!" Nero proclaimed in a loud voice.

"Ack!" was Gakupo's only reply. _Neru sighs heavily._

"GET AWAY FROM MY SIS, MAN!" _Nero runs at the purple-haired man who just stands there undaunted, the boy tackles the Samurai._

"Nero!" Neru yelled. _Nero knocks Gakupo to the floor; he hits his head on the wall, and is knocked out cold._

"Don't take my sister away from me! She's all I have left!" Nero said desperately.

"Nero…" Neru said slowly. _Neru quickly gets fully dressed._ "Nero!" _Gakupo doesn't move._

"Uhh I'm sorry?" Nero said. _The young boy gets up and Gakupo grabs his arm tightly._

"You little creep…" Gakupo said.

"Sis!"

"Hey! Let him go!" _Gakupo stands up lifting Nero off the floor and then he places him on Neru's bed and looks at him._

"What gives you the idea that I will take your sister away from you?"

"Because… If she falls in love with you, she will be too busy spending time with you!" _Gakupo is silent for a long moment._

"That's not true…"

"We don't have parents that want to spend time with us! She has always taken care of me!" _Gakupo suddenly gets the feeling of being unwanted._

"You know what? Fine! I'll just go!" _He turns to leave the room._

"So you're just going to leave?" Neru asked offended.

"He obviously doesn't want me here…"

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" _Gakupo flinches slightly, faces Neru again, grabs her around the waist, and kisses her full on the lips._

"I love you dearly."

"Asshole! Shut up!" _Neru slaps the purple haired man._ _The Samurai keeps her close and she looks away flushing a deep red while biting her fingernail, he rests his chin on the top of her head._

"Oh, gross!" Nero said disgusted. _Neru slaps the older man again, leaving a red mark on his cheek._

"Look. You can help around the house as long as you don't try to make a move on me. At least not yet. If you can't do that then leave," neru said still pissed. _Nero looks down but does not answer.._


	8. Unwanted News

Chapter Eight

Unwanted News

Midnight

_Nero is still looking at his feet while Neru is glaring at Gakupo.__ "_You want me to help around here?" Gakupo asked.

"It's just Neru and me…and, well, I can use another male around to hang out with…"

"Neru…?" Gakupo asked. _Neru crosses her arms over her chest and looks away._

"M-maybe. I still have to think about it," Neru said evasively.

"Well?" Gakupo asked. _Neru thinks for a moment before speaking._

"Yeah, you can stay."

"What about my sister?"

"M-maybe she can stay with us too."

"Oh, great… Another girl…" Nero said.

"I can't just up and leave my sister alone like that."

"Don't listen to Nero. S-she can stay too." _Neru puts her right hand on Nero's face._

"Aww! Come on, sis! Let go!" Nero said muffled because of Neru's hand over his face.

"All right, thanks, though I will have to collect her in the morning after my concert." _He hands a ticket to Neru and Nero, which he produces from his pocket. The Tsundere girl takes both tickets in her free hand and looks at them._ "They are for my concert tomorrow morning."

"I don't want to come!" Neru said in a tone that carried venom in it. _Neru puts the ticket in her wallet anyway and Gakupo smiles._

"Okay. Whatever you say," Gakupo said as his_ stomach growls loudly and he looks at the time seeing that it is midnight._

"You just ate and you're hungry again? Idiot..." Neru said in disbelief.

"Look at the time, Neru-chan…" Gakupo said gently. _Neru looks at the time and sees that it's midnight._

"S-still! The time makes no difference!" Neru said. _She looks away. The Samurai rubs his belly._

"Our little fun time can really make a man hungry…"

"Ew…" Nero said in a disgusted tone sticking out his tongue.

"S-shut up you pervert! Um, I-I can make some food if you want..."

"Sure, thanks, Neru-chan."

"W-what do you want?" Neru asked the samurai as the three of them head downstairs.

"What were those sandwiches that you made for your brother?"

"Grilled cheese sandwiches…"

"Can I get some with eggplant?"

"D-do you seriously think we have eggplant laying around the house?! Geez. But I think we have a little somewhere..."

"Ew eggplant," Nero said.

"Thanks, Neru-chan." _Gakupo slaps Nero lightly on the head._ "Don't ditch the eggplant."

"Gakupo!" Neru said.

"OW! SIS!"

"Oh, come on, be a man. I didn't hit you that hard."

"He does that on purpose. Don't pay any attention to him when he does that."

"Why does he do that?" Gakupo asked confused.

"To be very annoying," Neru answered Gakupo. "YOU'RE FOURTEEN SO ACT LIKE IT!" she yelled at Nero.

"Fine."

"Oh dear…" Gakupo said with a sigh. _Nero goes to sit on the couch while Neru starts to make the grilled cheese sandwiches with eggplant. Gakupo stands in the doorway of the kitchen watching her cook. The younger boy is sitting on the couch playing videos games again._ "Gakuko is seventeen. How old are you by the way?"

"W-why do you want to know, pervert?! N-nineteen... You?"

"I recently turned twenty-one." _Gakupo kisses Neru on the forehead as Nero comes into the kitchen to get something to drink. _

"Please do not do that in front of me all right?" _Nero goes to the fridge, opens it, and grabs a PEPSI._

"It isn't my fault that you walked in on the kiss, Nero," Gakupo stated flatly. _Neru chuckles as she continues to cook._

"I wanted a soda though… I still didn't want to see it," Nero protested.

"You stubborn little creep…" Gakupo said. _Gakupo's cell phone rings and he answers it and talks to the person on the other end of the line._ "Damn it…"

"Hm?" Neru said looking at the samurai. _Gakupo hangs up his phone and puts it back in his pocket._

"I have to go…" Gakupo said slowly. _She hands him three sandwiches._

"Here, take these with you," Neru said.

"My house was burned down in a fire by some fools. Gakuko is in the hospital suffering from severe burns. In addition, my concert start time was altered for a few hours sooner." _He takes the sandwiches from her with a nod of thanks and starts eating them. He finishes them in ten minutes._

"N-Nero and I can go with you to visit your sister..."

"WHY'D YOU STUTTER MY NAME?" Nero yelled.

"It's not my fault! It just came out that way!"

"That would be greatly appreciated," Gakupo said with a slight chuckle. _The three of them leave the Akita household and head onto the streets in the early morning hours._


	9. The Silent Samurai

Chapter Nine

The Silent Samurai

Japanese Hospital

The three walk into the lobby of the hospital, gets directions to the room where Gakuko is at and heads there. Neru opens the ward door and they go into the dimly lit room. "Nii-san…" Gakuko said.

"Onee-chan, what happened?" Gakupo asked.

"Hey Gakuko," Neru said. The deep purple haired girl looks at Neru and Nero.

"Who are your friends?" Gakuko asked her brother.

"My new girlfriend, Neru, and her younger brother, Nero," Gakupo answered.

"Hi," Nero said waving. They all wave to the wounded woman lying in the hospital bed.

": Someone set your house on fire and your special Samurai sword was stolen," Gakuko finally answered.

"Stolen?" Gakupo echoed. Gakupo growls as he punches the wall hard, causing Neru to jump back a little.

"HOW THE FUCK WAS MY HOUSE SET ON FIRE?" Gakupo asked outraged.

"Whoa…" Nero said. Gakupo touches his belt where one of his Samurai swords is strapped.

"Damn…" Gakupo muttered.

"Um…" Neru started but stopped. Gakupo looks at the orange-haired woman.

"Yeah?" the samurai asked.

"We can always get it back…" Neru said. The Samurai suddenly becomes very silent and his eyes turn a dark purple. Nero backs away from the purple-haired man pulling his sister with him. The Samurai's hair turns black and his robes turn black and red.

"What happened to your eyes, hair, and robes?" Nero asked amazed. The Samurai remains silent for a moment before speaking in a deeper voice, which is also raspy.

"Where is the second sword?" Obsidian Daisho asked in a low raspy voice.

"It was stolen, I think," Neru answered. Obsidian Daisho looks at Neru with his deep purple eyes.

"I take it that you don't know whom I am and Gakupo never mentioned me to you?"

"If you are a different person, then no, I don't know who you are." Obsidian Daisho makes a slight bow before he introduces himself.

"I am the polar opposite of Gakupo. We are two souls that share the same body. My name is Obsidian Daisho."

"Well, um, nice to meet you, Obsidian."

"You smell like Gakupo…"

"I didn't know that I could smell like someone else," Neru said with a slight blush.

"Everyone has a particular scent, smell, or Aura that identifies him or her. Moreover, Gakupo's scent is surrounding you very strongly."

"Oh, ok, then. I did not know that."

"Its fine." the Samurai said as he turns to look at Nero. "And you must be the little brat."

"WHY DO YOU CALL ME THAT? I WAS ONLY PROTECTING MY SISTER!" Nero yelled outraged. Gakuko has fallen asleep and Neru covers her brother's mouth with her left hand.

"Will you stop yelling?" Neru asked.

"You are a brat because that is what your sister is thinking," Obsidian Daisho pointed out. Nero moves his sister's hand from over his mouth.

"She is always thinking that…and she is a Tsundere."

"I am fully aware of what she is."

"Tch," Neru said with her right eyebrow twitching slightly. She turns away from them.

"Neru-san, you have nothing to fear from me," Obsidian Daisho said. Neru faces him again.

"I don't fear anybody… However, that is good to know."

"Do you wish to come with me?"

"Sure."

"Nero, watch Gakuko for her brother."

"Um ok…" Nero sits on a chair close to the hospital bed.

"Thank you, Nero," Neru said.

"No problem."

"Anata no tasuke no tame ni wakai otoko o arigatōgozaimashita," Obsidian Daisho said in a low voice. Nero manages a bow while sitting in the chair. Obsidian Daisho and Neru leave the hospital room closing the door behind them, then they leave the building completely. They walk the silent streets to Gakupo's house, which now lies in ruins.

**Gakupo's House**

**Nagasaki, Japan**

**1:30 AM**

Neru looks up at the house ruins in front of them. "Whoa…who would do such a thing?" Neru asked shocked.

"Idiots with nothing better to do."

"There are many idiots in the world…"

"Yes, there are. The sword that was stolen was very special to Gakupo."

"I'm sure it was."

"He got the sword from his master when he finished his training."

"Oh my…"

"The one currently strapped to his belt, he bought sometime later."

"Well, we should try to get it back."

"Yes, we should. He is utterly devastated," the silent samurai said. Neru gives a subtle nod. The Samurai starts looking around for any kind of clue that can lead them to the sword's current whereabouts. She helps as best as she can. Obsidian Daisho finds the sheath, which is burned, but still recognizable. He picks it up carefully and examines it.

"Is that the sword's sheath?" Neru asked.

"Yes, it is. However, the sword is missing."

"Yep, now we need more clues…"

"Yeah…" the Samurai said as he continues looking for clues. He finds what started the fire. "Firecrackers…?"

"Huh?" Neru walks a little way then her foot sinks into ash.

"Someone must not like Gakupo…"

"I guess not… Since they don't like Gakupo… Then I don't like them in turn…"

"You really do love him don't you?" the black-haired man asked. Neru turns away.

"Yes! Is that such a shock?" she asked irritated.

"No, I did not say that. I am happy for you and for him."

"Oh…" she said calming down.

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine. I just got…um…kind of shy…" she said looking off. The Samurai walks around the ruins of Gakupo's house still looking.

"Gakupo will be pissed when he sees what happened to the house that his master left him."

"I would be too."

"This house, his sister, and that sword mean a lot to him. You mean a lot to him as well, Neru." Neru nods her head and blushes. The Samurai finds more firecrackers all around the house.

"Somebody must have had a lot of time on his or her hands." Neru looks at the remains of the firecrackers.

"That would seem to be the case. Gakupo is thoroughly pissed."

"I don't blame him."

"Nor do I." the Samurai kneels down and picks up some of the ash letting it blow in the wind. "Hm…" The black-haired man looks up as four men approach the house ruins. Neru looks at the men as four more come up behind them.

"So you're the owner of this house," said the first man. Neru looks at Obsidian Daisho.

"Would you say that you are?" Neru asked the samurai.

"Gakupo Kamui is the owner of the house," Obsidian said.

"I thought so…" Neru said. Neru looks at the men with a scowl on her face.

"We want him dead," the second man.

"What did he ever do to you idiots?" Neru asked as she puts her hands on her hips keeping the scowl.

"He wouldn't let any of us near the girl that he keeps in his house," the third man answered.

"What do you sickos want with her?" Neru asked.

"What do you think?" the forth man asked as he gropes his lower region.

"…You disgust me…" Neru said. Obsidian Daisho unsheathes his sword.

"You touch her and you will be dead," Obsidian said.

"Where is the sword?" Neru demanded. The second man takes it out from behind his back.

"You mean this piece of junk."

"That sword looks very special to me…give it back!"

"Come and take it!" the second man challenged. Daggers slip into Neru's hands from her forearm sleeves and she readies herself.

"We will…" Neru said without taking her gaze off the man that has the sword. The second man charges at Neru and the Samurai steps in front of her protectively.

"You will leave her alone," Obsidian advised. The Tsundere girl's eyes open wide in shock.

"Um…you don't have to do this alone, you know…"

"I know. It's just my duty to protect a woman…"

"Okay..." Neru replied as the first man reaches the Samurai and he slashes the man's chest open in one swift movement. The sword is dropped from the man's hand and it clangs to the ground. "Whoa…" She turns her attention to the man behind her; she turns, stabs the man in the neck, and stands back to back with Obsidian Daisho.

"Hm… We are surrounded…" Obsidian stated.

"I can see that…" Neru pulls the dagger out of the man's neck and kicks him away. "I need that back, baka…"

"They must really hate him so much…"

"Just because he was doing his job…" She stabs another man and takes the dagger back kicking the body away.

"His job of protecting his younger sister…" The Samurai slashes a man across the neck being sprayed with his blood.

"That or they are jealous that Gakupo is a much better looking man than they are…" Neru stated with a chuckle. Despite himself, Obsidian Daisho blushes.

"That's a possibility."

"I think we got them all…"

"So do I…"

"Now to get the sword back…" Neru said slowly. The Samurai lifts the sword off the ground and it gives off a light blue glow, Neru watches silently.

"Hm…"

"What is it doing?"

"The sword knows that it is in its rightful owner's hand again."

"Oh… that's interesting."

"Yes, it is," Obsidian said. The Samurai's eyes turn blue again as Gakupo takes over the body and he collapses both swords held firmly in his hands.


	10. The Unknown Illness

Chapter Ten

The Unknown Illness

Neru catches Gakupo as he falls. "Gakupo!"

"N-Neru…"

"A-are you ok?" She holds him close to her.

"I am just tired…" He turns his face to her chest as tears roll down his pale cheeks; she starts to feel her shirt getting wet.

"Why are you crying?"

"Gakuko… They were after her…"

"Yeah, but they are dead now."

"They are…?"

"Yeah… Obsidian and I killed them."

"T-thanks… I should have been there for her…"

"Maybe you should have been… I tried to get you to go home last night…"

"But I wanted to be with you…" Gakupo said with a heavy sigh.

"Trust me… I know… but now you feel guilty…"

"Guilty because I wasn't here for her…"

"This is understandable."

"How is she?"

"The last time I checked she was asleep with Nero watching her."

"Can you take me to her please?" Gakupo said as he stands and staggers a bit.

"All right," Neru said as she puts Gakupo's left arm around her shoulders, holds him around the waist, and they start walking back to the hospital. He is leaning heavily on her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**Japanese Hospital**

It takes them half an hour to get back to the hospital. Gakupo is still leaning on Neru as he looks around. "Where is my sister's room?" Gakupo asked wearily.

"This way," Neru answered. She takes him to his sister's room. They walk into Gakuko's room; Nero is letting her watch him play a game on his PSP. Gakupo looks at his sister.

"Onee-chan… I am sorry…"

"It's not your fault."

"But I wasn't there for you…"

"Oh, you are back," Nero said.

"Yeah," Neru said in return. Gakupo looks at Nero and nods.

"Onee-chan, I would have been there for you…" Gakupo said.

"It's fine really. I'm all right and in the midst of healing. You seem to have found yourself a girlfriend, Gakupo," Gakuko said with a smile. Neru flushes a deep red as the Samurai turns a deep scarlet.

"I… er… well… yeah… I did and I love her," Gakupo stuttered.

"Hehehe… Neru is blushing…" Nero laughed. He takes a picture of his sister's blush with the camera on his cell phone as he continues to laugh. Neru glares at her brother and Gakupo punches Nero in the head.

"OW! Hey…!" The younger boy rubs his head.

"Watch it, your sister is with me now."

"Yeah… I know that…"

"Which means you can no longer make fun of her."

"But she is my sister… it's my job…" Nero said. Neru grabs her brother's right ear.

"And I have every right to pick on you," Neru stated. Gakupo, who is leaning on the wall for support, laughs despite himself.

"Gakuko and I don't pick on each other."

"Well, we do… especially when we're bored," Nero pointed out.

"And that's often," Neru agreed.

"Wow… and here I am a loner," Gakupo said.

"N-not anymore," Neru protested.

"Well, I was a loner."

"A loner and a Tsundere, what a perfect couple," Nero said with a laugh. Neru hits her brother on the head with her right fist and Gakupo glares at Nero. "Ow! I'm going to get brain damage one day." Neru rolls her eyes, Gakupo huffs and then collapses. Neru catches him just in time.

"Gakupo?" Neru asked. Gakupo gives no response to her voice. Nero runs into the hall to find a Doctor.

"We need another hospital room…!" Nero yelled down the hall. Gakupo starts coughing.

"G-Gakupo?" Neru said in shock as she pats Gakupo's back but he keeps coughing.

"He has Tuberculosis. This is one of his coughing fits," Gakuko said as she looks down at them from over the foot of the bed.

"Oh… What should I do?"

"It will make him bedridden. He is always weak after these episodes."

"Okay…" Neru said slowly. A Doctor comes into the room to offer one to Gakupo. The Samurai coughs again and spits up blood. Neru has a worried look on her face as she helps Gakupo to stand up. He wobbles as if his legs are made of jelly. Neru walks him to the empty room next to his sister's room. Gakupo lies down on the bed with Neru standing close by. "Do you want some water?"

Gakupo nods his head faintly. She kisses his forehead, blushes, and goes to get a bottle of water. Gakupo leans over the edge of the bed and spits blood out onto the floor. "I'm going to get her sick if I stay with her and then her brother will really hate me," Gakupo said to himself. Gakupo does not know that Neru has heard him. She walks back in holding a bottle of water, which she hands to him. He looks at her with blood on his lips and chin. She uses a rag to wipe the blood off before he looks away.

"I don't want to get you sick… I should have told you about this…" Gakupo said in a faint voice.

"The fact that you have Tuberculosis… It does not matter… Nero and I are the children of a Doctor. He gave us the needed injections so we are immune to any disease," Neru said offhandedly.

"That's good. I take it Gakuko told you about my illness." Neru nods in reply. "She is a good girl."

"I can tell that she is." Neru leans over Gakupo and kisses him on the lips. He returns the kiss before slipping into a major coughing fit. She gently rubs his back as his head rests on her left shoulder. After a few minutes, Gakupo sits up straight and Neru rests her head on his chest.

"I'm a mess…"

"It's not as if you can help it…"

"Yeah, but still…" Gakupo swings his legs over the edge of the bed causing Neru to look at him sternly.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked him.

"I'm getting out of bed…" he answered faintly. Gakupo stands, staggers, and has to brace himself by leaning on the wall.

"I think you should be lying down…" Neru goes to him and holds him. Gakupo shakes his head reluctantly.

"I don't want to lie back down… I hate being bedridden…"

"But if you don't, you'll hit the floor!" she protested.

"All right…" Gakupo said with a heavy sigh. Gakupo reluctantly lies back down; Neru sits in the chair by the bed. The Samurai's face looks ghostly white, the former Tsundere girl sighs as she looks at him.

"I-I'm sorry… for… being mean to you…"

"It's all right. I was too forward with you…"

"I'm surprised… not many people are…"

"I fell in love with you at f-first sight…"

"I don't see why… I'm nothing special…" Neru said with a blush.

"You are very special to me." Gakupo lifts Neru's face up to look at him by gently lifting her head with his right hand under her chin.

"Heh, really? I hadn't noticed…" Neru said still blushing.

"You really haven't." Gakupo hands her a package that is the length of a human arm.

"Hm what's this?" She takes the package from the Samurai.

"Open it." Slowly the former Tsundere girl opens the package. Inside she finds a newly polished sword sheath. The sword in the sheath has a Dragon wrapped around the handle and is silver in color. The handle is black making the Dragon stand out. Its eyes are made of rubies. On the sheath, which is black there is an intricate golden pattern. Neru's eyes open wide in sheer awe.

"This is beautiful."

"The twin sword to the one that my Master gave me…"

"Oh…"

"I want you to have it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and when I am well again we can start training you if you want –" He starts coughing harshly and his breathing is cut short.

"Gakupo!" Neru puts her arm around him, he gasps for breath as he continues coughing before his body suddenly goes limp. "Gakupo!" Neru starts to get worried. Slowly, the Samurai's right hand rises to his throat and speaks in a hoarse voice.

"M-my throat…" he stuttered through the dryness of his throat.

"What should I do?"

"W-water…" Gakupo gasped. Panicking, Neru hands him the bottled water. Gakupo drinks the water down and some color returns to his face. She sighs in relief and he looks at her with a sad face. "G-gomen…"

"It's not your fault…" She manages to smile.


	11. A Father's Concern

Chapter Eleven

A Father's Concern

Gakupo pulls Neru close in a tight hug just before a Doctor comes into the room. "Miss, you have to go now," a male Doctor said in a light tone. Neru hugs the Samurai tightly.

"I'll be back," Neru said as she releases him.

"B-but –" Gakupo protested.

"She has to go. Visiting hours is up," the Doctor said.

"Hold on…" Neru said as she looks at the Doctor. "Is Dr. Akita in?"

"Yeah. Why?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm his daughter. Tell him that I demand to speak to him."

"Very well, but I insist that you leave his room." The Doctor points at the sick Samurai.

"Neru…" Gakupo said in a low voice. The Doctor leaves the room. The orange-haired woman looks at Gakupo.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to leave me…" The sick Samurai lifts his left hand up to her.

"I'm going to talk to my father to see if I can stay… if not I'll find a way…" Neru said. Gakupo nods his head and lowers his hand again. Dr. Akita walks into the room closing the door behind him.

"N-Neru…what are you doing here and where is Nero?" Dr. Akita asked.

"Nero is in the other room with his sister…" Neru said as she points at the purple-haired man. "And I want to stay here with him." Gakupo goes to stand up again and crumbles to the ground in an instant. Neru helps him to stand back up again. "I thought I told you to stay in bed." Gakupo laughs weakly.

"A man is supposed to speak to another man face to face…" Gakupo said.

"But, dear, visiting hours are up…" Neru's father said.

"I don't care! I want to stay!" Gakupo lays back down with his back to the both of them.

"Neru Akita! It's against the rules!" Dr. Akita said with a heavy sigh.

"Why don't you actually make your daughter happy for once and let me stay?"

"Ner—" the Doctor started before sighing. "What about Nero?"

"Neru… I love you…" Gakupo whispered.

"It's simple; let him stay as well…" Neru answered her father. Dr. Akita glares at Gakupo.

"Am I missing something here? You what?" Dr. Akita asked. Gakupo remains quiet as he curls up into a ball.

"He said that he loves me… Something you never said to your son or me…" Gakupo remains silent.

"Neru…take Nero…and go home…we will not discuss this here!" Dr. Akita opens the door, leaves the room, and slams it closed behind him.

"He doesn't want me near her. He hates me…" Gakupo said more to himself than to Neru.

"I HATE YOU DAD!" Neru yelled. Gakupo flinches but remains silent with his back to Neru as she turns to face him. "I'm sorry… I'll see you later…"

"Yeah… Be safe…" Gakupo closes his eyes as tears slowly roll down his cheeks.

"I will… I love you too…"

"I love you always…" Gakupo said in a low voice. A Doctor comes into the room waiting for her to leave.

"I'm leaving! So don't say anything!" Neru scowled. Neru storms out of the room and to Nero who is waiting outside by the door. She grabs his hand and leaves the hall.

"S-sis, are you ok?" Nero asked.

"No, I'm not!" Neru yelled. Gakupo remains quiet as he rolls onto his back waiting for the Doctor.

"What happened?"

"Our good for nothing father happened that's what!"

"What did he do?"

"He got upset because Gakupo said that he loves me and wouldn't let us stay."

"Oh dear… Someone is in trouble and I don't mean you…"

"It's when I'm happy that dad decides to be a father and ruin in," Neru said with a sigh. The Doctor sticks a needle into Gakupo's back and he yelps loudly in pain.

"GAH!" Gakupo yelped in pain.

"Seems so…" Nero said covering his ears.

"Gakupo…" Neru said as she cringes.

"What are they doing to him?" Nero asked. The Doctor knocks the Samurai out cold.

"I don't know…" Neru replied. The Doctor then slowly starts drawing blood from Gakupo.

"We should get home. Dad will be there soon…" Nero suggested.

**Akita Household**

Neru nods her head and they head home. The Doctor chains Gakupo to the bed and continues doing what he was told to do. Nero and Neru walk in the dork house. "DAD!" Neru yelled.

"What?" Dr. Akita asked. Nero runs up to his room.

"What is your problem? You never wanted to act like a father until now!" Neru demanded.

"I don't want you near that man!"

"And why not?"

"How long have you known him? What has he put into your head? Promises about a happy life? Men like that aren't trustworthy."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me."

"Men like you aren't trustworthy. What did you do to mom to make her love you?" Neru questioned in heated fury. The Doctor looks at his daughter.

"I'm your father."

"Oh really? I never knew my father… he was always too busy for his children! He left his daughter to take care of his son!"

"Listen to me, Neru I love you both. However, I do not know that man. Moreover, until I do, I don't want you near him."

"And how will you stop me? You are never around!"

"I am on vacation. I will be home for the next three weeks."

"Oh…wonderful…finally you want to be a father!" Neru shouted angrily. Gakupo remains motionless on the bed. Dr. Akita sits on the couch.

"Go to your room, Neru," the Doctor instructed. Neru runs up the stairs and to her room.

"I am nineteen years old…what the Hell?" Neru said to herself aloud. Gakupo still does not move as the Doctor leaves the room. Gakuko leaves the hospital, goes to Neru's house, and knocks on the door. Dr. Akita answers the door. Neru looks around her room.

"Hey, Mr. Akita, can I spend time with Nero?" Gakuko asked.

"Why? Are you two friends?"

"Yes."

"Nero! Get down here!" Dr. Akita shouted. Nero comes running downstairs.

"Oh, hey, Gakuko," Nero said surprised.

"Hey. Are you ready to play Prototype again?" Gakuko asked. The boy's father sits back down on the couch.

"Yeah! Come on!" Nero said happily. The two kids turn on the XBOX 360 and start playing the game. Gakupo remains motionless on his hospital bed. Neru jumps out of her bedroom window carefully landing on her feet.

**Japanese Hospital**

She heads to the hospital avoiding the cameras. She then makes it to where the Samurai is. The door to the room is locked with a sign on the door, which reads "Under Surveillance." Gakupo is covered in blood on his chest and face and is only dressed in his boxers. Neru looks at the locked door that bears her father's signature on it. "Damn it. Ha. Whatever," Neru said under her breath. Gakupo slowly starts to awaken and notices that he is chained to the bed.

"GAH! NERU!" Gakupo yelled.

"Oh, screw it." She picks the lock and goes into the room. "I am his daughter; they should know what I am capable of by now." Gakupo tries to get free and gets shocked instead by the chains.

"GAH!" He fights more and the chains keep shocking him and eventually knock him out again. "N-Neru…" Neru, having stole all of her father's keys, starts trying to unlock the chains as she fumbles with the keys.

"Gakupo!" The Samurai, who is out cold, is covered in blood and bruises. She finally gets the chains unlocked.

"N-Neru…" Gakupo said as he finally comes to again.

"I'm here." She hugs the Samurai softly after getting the chains off his wrists and ankles.

"W-what happened…?"

"I don't know much."

"I-I see. Who did this?"

"My idiot of a father…"

"W-why? W-what have I don't to him?"

"You love his daughter…and we just met a few weeks ago." Gakupo looks away.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble…"

"He did…not you…he did this to himself," Neru said. Gakupo tries to stand and collapses she catches the Samurai. "We are staying with Haku for a while, you, Gakuko, Nero, and me."

"Okay…"

"Can you manage yourself for a while, long enough to get to Haku's house?" Neru asked. The Samurai shakes his head, Neru gets a text message, and she looks at it. "Actually, she and Dell are already outside the hospital. They will take you to their house."

"Okay…" The weakened Samurai slowly gets dressed.

"I will be able to get us out of here without being caught. You will just have to bear with me," Neru said. Gakupo nods slightly, Neru kisses his deeply and he kisses her back.

"I'm glad that you came back for me."

"Of course, I would." Gakupo, who is still covered in blood, smiles at Neru.

"I knew that you would."

"Now let's get out of here."

"Where's Gakuko?" Gakupo asked with a nod. Neru smiles back at him and takes hold of his right hand gently. "Gakuko is at my house with Nero. We will bring her to you."

"Okay…" The Samurai grips his girlfriend's hand tightly. The former Tsundere Girl carefully opens the door and looks out for people. Gakupo stays behind her. She quietly goes out into the hallway, looks around again, and walks through the hall avoiding all of the cameras. He follows her slowly. Neru sees some people standing down the hall and they hide in the storage room. She takes a deep quiet breath. As the people pass, she decides to wait a few more minutes and then pulls them out again and move down the hall. Finally, they get outside and almost run right into Dell and Haku.

"Hey guys," Neru said.

"Hey, Neru-chan," Haku said.

"Well, let's go…" Dell suggested. Neru hands Gakupo over to her friends, the Samurai stumbles forward. The two catch the faulty Samurai. "See you soon, Neru."

"We got you, Gakupo," Haku said to the Samurai.

"T-thanks…" Gakupo said to Neru's friends. "Neru…?"

"Yeah?" Neru asked.

"No problem," Dell said.

"Be careful," Gakupo said faintly.

"Don't worry about me. It's just my dad."

"I love you," Gakupo said with a nod. The group heads their separate ways.


	12. A New Start

Chapter Twelve

A New Start

Haku's House

Haku and Dell walk the unconscious Samurai to their house. "I love you too, Gakupo," Neru said quietly.

"Aww man, he's heavy," Dell complained.

"Gakupo?" Haku asked. The two hold him up and continue walking to their house. Neru climbs the outside wall of her house and goes to her bedroom window, she climbs through the half-open window. As they get to their house, Dell and Haku lay the Samurai on the couch. Slowly, the purple-haired Samurai opens his eyes.

"Neru?" Gakupo asked.

"She isn't here yet," Haku said gently.

"Though, knowing her, she will be here soon," Dell said.

"Oh…" Gakupo said faintly. Obsidian Daisho appears beside Haku causing her to jump in fright and cling to Dell.

"Oh my!" Haku exclaimed.

"I did not intend to scare you," the black haired Samurai said in a raspy voice. Haku puts her right hand on her chest.

"It's fine ummm…who are you, if I may ask?" Haku asked.

"My name is Obsidian Daisho."

"My name is Haku Yowane. This is Dell Honne."

"Hey," Dell said waving slightly.

"What happened to Gakupo?" Obsidian asked.

"Neru's father hates him…because he is in love with her…and he is a mean man, so I think he had the doctors hurt him somehow," Haku explained as best as she could.

"Hm…and to think his house was burned down too…"

**Akita Household**

Neru walks out of her room carrying some things and goes to her brother's room. "Come on you two," Neru said.

"Where are we going, sis?"

"We are going to Haku and Dell's house."

"Where is Gakupo?" Gakuko asked.

"Let's go," Neru said avoiding the dark purple haired girl's question.

"Right…" Gakuko said. Nero nods, picks up his gaming stuff, and they head for the front door.

"Just play along with everything, all right, Gakuko," Nero said gently.

"Right…"

"Where are you going?" Dr. Akita asked.

"I'm going home for the night," Gakuko said. Neru turns to face her father.

"We are taking her home and then we are going to be staying with Haku and Dell," Neru said.

"As long as you aren't going to see that man again then it is fine!" the Doctor scowled.

"Yes sir…" the former Tsundere said as she turns away and rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"What did he mean by 'man'?" Gakuko asked.

"I'll explain on the way to your house," Neru answered.

"Okay…" Gakuko said reluctantly. The three of them leave the Akita household heading to Haku's place. The dark purple-haired woman follows them silently.

**Haku's House**

The three make it to the house and walk inside. "We made it," Neru said slowly.

"Nii-san…" Gakuko said looking at her brother. Obsidian Daisho disappears.

"Neru?" Gakupo said faintly not opening his eyes. The orange-haired woman walks over to the Samurai and takes his hand.

"I'm here."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. So don't worry." Gakupo nods his head as Gakuko kneels beside him.

"What happened to you?" Gakuko asked her brother.

"I'm not entirely sure…"

"I'm sorry that my father is such an asshole." Gakupo looks away sadly.

"You're not to blame either, Neru," Gakupo said. Nero sadly sits on the floor and plays his PSP.

"Neru, what did your father mean by 'man'?" Gakuko asked again.

"He doesn't want me near Gakupo."

"Why? He wouldn't hurt you."

"My father thinks that he will.

"He wouldn't hurt anybody unless that person hurts him first."

"I believe that, but my dad doesn't know him."

"Our dad is stupid!" Nero exclaimed. The young boy throws the PSP against the wall causing the Samurai to flinch at the sound of the system hitting the wall.

"Nero…?" Gakupo asked finally opening his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No, it's our dad."

"Why would you think that you did something wrong, Gakupo?" Gakuko asked her brother.

"It just feels that I did is all…" Gakupo answered. The young woman traces a burn mark on her left arm. Nero looks at the burns on Gakuko's body.

"How could someone do that to a woman?" Nero asked angrily. Dell sits on the floor next to Nero.

"Some men wanted me as a sex slave. Gakupo wouldn't let them near me. Therefore, as revenge, they burned down his house while I was still inside. In addition, they also stole one of his swords." Gakupo looks away facing the back of the couch as tears run down his face.

"Those…filthy bastards!" Nero proclaimed irritated. The weakened Samurai looks at the couch as he starts coughing; a large spasm runs through his body causing him to tremble. Neru runs to get him water bring it back and rub his back.

"I-I think they did something –!" Gakupo stuttered. The Samurai leans over and spits a large amount of blood onto the floor next to Haku's feet; she gets scared at the sight.


	13. Concert Overworked

Chapter Thirteen

Concert Overworked

The group surrounding the Samurai has a scared look on their faces. Gakupo's cell phone rings. He struggles to take it out of his pocket. Then he tries to answer it, but fails. "N-Neru…?" Gakupo asked in a faint voice.

"Yeah…"

"M-my phone…" he answered. Neru takes the phone and answers it.

"Hello?" she said into the speaker.

"Who is this? Where is Kamui-san?" a man's voice asked from the other end of the line.

"My name is Neru Akita and Gakupo is out of commission right now."

"He is late for his concert."

"Well, he's very sick."

"He was fine a few hours ago."

"Yeah. That was a few hours ago. Many things can happen within a few hours."

"Can I speak to him?"

"He's coughing pretty badly right now."

"I have never seen him cough before."

"Well, he is and has been for a while," Neru said aggravated. The sick Samurai struggles to sit up some color somewhat returning to his face.

"L-let me speak to him," Gakupo said holding out his hand for his cell phone.

"Here you are." The orange-haired woman hands him the phone. Gakupo takes the phone and talks to his stage director then hangs up after a few minutes. Finally, he stands up managing to keep his balance.

"I have to go…" Gakupo said in a low voice.

"Are you sure that you will be all right?" Neru asked concerned. The Samurai gives a faint nod.

"He wouldn't let me change it anyway…" Gakupo replied in a low pained voice. He then walks to the front door, opens it, and then leaves the house.

"That's another reason why I hate those people…" Neru said with a heavy sigh. The Samurai gets to his concert stage in Hiroshima and gets ready to perform.

"Sis, we do have those tickets…" Nero said slowly.

"I have one too…" Gakuko said holding up the ticket in her right hand.

"Right…we will be back…" Neru said to Haku and Dell. Nero, Neru, and Gakuko smile at each other and then leave the house. On the couch, there are two more tickets where the Samurai was sitting; they have Dell and Haku's names on them. The two pick up the tickets, look at each other, and then follow the other three.

"Neru! Wait up!" Dell shouted. The three turn to face them.

"Huh?" Neru questioned.

"We have tickets too. Let's go," Haku explained.

"How did you get some?" Nero asked.

"Gakupo left some on the couch," Dell answered. The five of them start running.

**Hiroshima, Japan**

**Gakupo's Concert**

They make it in time to the concert as Gakupo begins singing "_Dancing Samurai_."

"_SA-MU-RAI (Harakire kisama~)_

_Dancing in the night kono FUROA de_

_RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen_

_Dancing all the night kono jidai ni_

_Ikusa wo makiokose BIBA SAMURAI (HEA!)_

_Ue de shihai suru yatsu ge ite_

_Shite de ugoiteru yatsu ga iru_

_Ore wa dochira nimo somarazu ni_

_Tada mai wo tsuzukeru_

_Kono semai Nihon ni otoko toshite umareta nara_

_Tenka wo torero made tomanna_

_Dancing in the night donna MIKKUSU mo_

_RIZUMU ni norenu nara HIRAKIRI gomen_

_Dancing all the night kono jidai ni_

_DANCING SAMURAI (HEA!)_

_Machi de surechigau onnakotachi_

_Mijukuna ore ni wa made hayaku_

_Dakedemo koe wo kakete miru_

_Kekkyoku mushi wo sareru_

_Aa nara nushi toshite teppen e nobotte yaru_

_Tachihadakaru mono wa isshun de_

_Ittou ryoudan shite yaru_

_Dancing at the place donna basho demo_

_RIZUMU wo umidaserya Happy na Life_

_Dancing with your pace donna jidai demo_

_Zenryoku de ikanakya DAME SAMURAI (HEA!)_

_Dancing in your life saigo no toki mo_

_Onagaku ga aru nara SHIWASE da na_

_Dancing all your life sono koro ni wa_

_Dareshimo ga mito meru_

_DANCING SAMURAI (HEA!)_

_Dancing in the night kono FUROA de_

_RIZUMU ni nore nu yatsu kirisute gomen_

_Dancing all the night kono jidai ni_

_Ikusa wo makiokose HIRA SAMURAI_

_Itsunohi nika shinno SAMURAI_

_SA-MU-RAI (Harakire KISAMA~!)_" Gakupo sang into the microphone.

The crowd cheers loudly as he finishes singing the first song. He starts singing "_Virgin Butterfly_."

"_Boku no subete ga ima kimi dake aishiteru_

_Sono utukushii kakumaku ni mo boku no kukuin o_

_Soshite hitotsu ni nara bokutachi eien ni_

_Dare yori aishite ageru kara_

_Mou kimi wa habatake wa shinai yo_

_Sono hane o chigiri boku to chigire_

_Mogaite mo agaite mo nigerarenai sa_

_Chi no ito ga kuikomu_

_Yuki no you ni shirokute kirei na hadaka ni_

_Akai kamiato_

_Boku no subete de ima kimi dake kegashiteku_

_Sono sukitooru taieki ni wo boku dake mamirete_

_Soshite hitotsu ni naru tsunagaru eien ni_

_Oku made aishite ageru kara_

_Hikari mo yami mo tozashite unmei toraeta_

_Boku no chou wa ah –_

_Boku no sekai ni ima kimi dake haritsukeru_

_Sono inbi na shitai sarashite boku dake no tame ni_

_Dakara daijoubu sa hanasanai eien ni_

_Aeide…aishite ageru kara_," Gakupo again sang into the microphone as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Again, the crowd cheers. The Samurai places his right hand on his forehead.

"Snap out of it, Kamui-san!" Gakupo's stage director said. The Samurai shakes his head and starts singing "_The Mad Hatter__._"

"_Youkoso watashi no ochakai e kimi ga kuru no wa wakatteita yo_

_Tsumetai kuuti ni tokeru no wa kimi ga ichiban hikareru kaorisa_

_Kochira e suwatte kutsuroi de enryo wa shinai de kowaku wa nai yo_

_Chiisana satougashi kirei desu? Kimi o shin made kuruwasu aji sa_

_Amai himitsu no mono ga arunda joou kara nasunda TARUTO da yo_

_Jouzu ni kinoko o meshiagare watashi ni choudoii kimi ni narinasai_

_(Warau neko ga tsukikari ni bakeru)_

_Sukoshi wa namida ga ochitsunta? Kimi no mikata wa watashi dake na no sa_

_Nazokate shiyou ka asobou yo toki ga Tatsu no o wasureru hazu sa_

_Oya oya TARUTO o tabesugita? Futari no tsumi no dekiagari sa_

_Mou modorenai yo kakuyo shite suuji no heishi ni oikakerareru_

_Watashi ga okashiku mieru wa suigin no doku no shiwaza ja nai sa_

_Kira kira hikaru koumori ga kimi o sarae to tsugeta no sa_

_Saa utaou yo iwaou yo kimi to watashi to neko to nezumi to_

_Chiisana watashi no joou-sama kimi no tame no TIARA o tsukurou_

_Saa utaou yo iwaou yo TEEBURU dosoku de SUTEPPU fuunde_

_Sekai o yubizashi azawarae makka na joou ni ao-iro mazare_

_Kanabira subete nurikaete na mo naki watashi wa subete o ubau_

_Kyoaki ni nomareta hirusagari me ga samete no watashi wa soba ni iru_

_Could you tell me why you are crying so much? Baby ALICE_," Gakupo sang loudly. The Samurai sees his friends within the crowd.

"You came!" Gakupo said quietly as he holds his head again. Neru bites her thumbnail lightly.

"Come on snap out of that," the stage director instructed. The Samurai shakes his head again his eyes hazy and tries to sing "_Lust – The Madness of Duke Venomania__._"

"_Kyou mo mata utsukushii on'na ga boku no moto otozureru –_" Gakupo started singing. The former Tsundere watches still worrying. The Samurai falls forward off the stage. Neru runs forward and catches him. The Samurai is burning up t the touch.

"Oh, no…" Neru said worried.

"What's wrong with him?" Gakuko asked.

"I don't know," Neru said faintly.

"He's burning up…" Nero said as he places his hand on Gakupo's forehead.

"He must have a very bad fever. He can't continue like this," Neru said.

"Yeah…" Dell agreed. Neru walks up to the stage and to the Samurai's stage director.

"He can't continue like this," Neru said angrily.

"He has to finish," the man said.

"But he can't!"

"And why not?"

"He just fainted… Just tell me the rest of the songs. Nero and I will sing them," Neru said. The man looks at the paper in his hand.

"The only song that he has left is '_Lust – The Madness of Duke Venomania_'."

"Okay. Nero and I can sing it."

"That will be fine," the stage director said. Dell and Haku are holding the out cold Samurai in a semi-standing position.

"Nero!" Neru called. The boy hops onto the stage.

"Yes?"

"We are going to sing Gakupo's last song."

"I got you."

"Can you please give us the lyrics quick?" Neru asked. The stage director gives them the lyrics and the two of them look the lyrics over four times then smirk at each other.

"Do I get an awesome costume for my awesome personality?" Nero asked. Gakupo slowly opens his eyes. "Guess not…" The two walk to the front of the stage and the Samurai looks up at Neru.

"Sorry…" Gakupo mouthed. Neru just shakes her head and smirks.

"Replay from the beginning," Nero instructed. The stage director sets the music to play from the beginning. Nero waits for the cue to begin singing. All the other three can do is watch and listen in silence.

"_Kyou mo mata utsukushii on'na ga boku no moto otozureru_

_Hohoemi wo ukaberu anata wa atarashii tsuma to naru_

_Kindan no akuma to no keiyaku te ni ireta kono chikara_

_Boku wo mita subete no on'na wa miryou sare ochite iku_" Nero sang.

"_Josei wo miryou suru chikara wo te ni ireta_

_Otoko wa hitori sumu yashiki no chikashitsu ni_

_Ki ni itta on'na wo tsugitsugi to tsurekomi_

_HAAREMU wo tsukurigeta_" Neru sang.

"_Doku wo himeto RIBIDOO no aji tsukisashita yaiba no kairaku_

_Chi to ase wa majiri ai yagate murasaki no shizuku e to kawaru_

_Fuku no nugisute dakiaeba genjitsu e wa mou nido to modorenai_

_Moyasareta mukashi no shouzouga sutesatta kako no boku_

_Dare shi mo ga azakeri waratta ano kao wa wasuretai_

_Katawara no kawaii on'na wo dakiyosete KISU_

_Kanojo wa sou katsute bku no koto baka ni shita osananajimi_" Nero continued.

"_Aru hi wo sakai ni shite kunijuu no on'na ga_

_Itsu shika tsugitsugi to yuku e wo kuramaseta_

_Aru mono wa nyoubou aru mono wa musume wo ushinai tohou ni kureta_" Neru sang next.

"_Yami ni somaru RIBIDOO no iro todomaranu mugen no yoku_

_Gensou wa subete wo nomikomi boku wa mou hito de wa naku naru_

_Kami ni sakarai daraku suru kore ga boku no nozonodeta kyouki no night_

_Kyou mo mata utsukushii on'na ga boku no moto otozureru_

_Saa oide boku no mune no naka odorou yo kono HAAREMU_

_Chikadzuita anata wo dakishime hihoenda sono shunkan_

_Totsuzen no surudoi itami to chi ni somaru boku no mune_" Nero sang afterwards.

"_Kieta koibito wo sagashiteta wakamono_" Neru sang.

"_Ibasho wo tsukitometa akuma ni chikadzuito_

_Futokoro no katana wo akuma ni tsukuwashita_

_Doku wo himeta wo sagashiteta wakamono_

_Boku wa sono ba ni taorekonda_

_Chi to ase majiri ai yagate murasaki no shizuku e to kawatte iku_

_Jutsu no toketa onnatachi wa subete ware ni kaeri yashiki kara ni ge dashita_

_Boku no koto isshun dake mite saigo ni yashiki kara deta no wa_

_Ano osananajimi matte yo_

_Mada kimi ni suki da to itte nai_" Nero finished. The song ends, the crowd, including their friends, cheer and clap loudly. Neru and Nero take a few bows.

"Such a wonderful voice…" Gakupo said faintly. The stage director is staring at the Akita siblings openmouthed. They nod at each other then look at the Samurai and smile.

"Do you two work for Crypton?" the man asked still trying to recover from his shock.

"Yes… We are not official Vocaloid, but yes, we do," Neru answered. The older man hands them both a card.

"Speak to these people. They can get you good jobs. Moreover, make sure you get _HIM_ back on his feet," the Samurai's stage director said pointing at Gakupo. They take the offered cards; hop down off the stage, pushing through the crowd to get to their friends. Gakupo looks at Neru with hazy eyes.

"You did wonderful…" Gakupo congratulated them.

"Thank you. Now let's get you back home so that you can heal," Neru said with a warm smile. The Samurai nods faintly. They begin to head back with Neru and Dell supporting the Samurai on both sides. Part of the way to the Yowane household, the Samurai was walking with them. As they neared the house, he suddenly goes limp in their arms.


	14. medical Attention

Chapter Fourteen

Medical Attention

A Few Hours Later

Yowane Household

Neru looks at the Samurai. "Gakupo?" she asked concerned.

"His fever is worse! He's overheating!" Gakuko said worried as she begins to freak out as they enter the house. Neru lays Gakupo on the couch gently. "What are we going to do?"

"That stage director made him overwork himself," Dell pointed out. Neru looks down a little lost for words.

"I don't know what to do…" Neru admitted in defeat.

"Poor Gakupo…" Haku said as she walks over to her computer to look up information. "Um… it says to put him in a warm bathtub to bring down his body temperature. It also says that he should eat soup and sleep nude if need be…" Nero's eyes open wide in disgust.

"Oh, that's just gross!" Nero protested.

"That's why Neru will be the one giving him a bath," Gakuko said. Neru blushes a deep red. Dell laughs at this new development. Haku also blushes for Neru.

"Yeah, I guess so," Haku said.

"She is dating him after all." Gakuko added.

"All right…" Neru said slowly. She blushes and looks away shyly. The Samurai opens his eyes slowly and manages to sit up. The orange-haired woman gets up and goes to run the bath water. Gakupo leans his head back on the back of the couch his face is red and sweaty.

"Well, we have two guest bedrooms, but only one has two separate beds," Haku explained. The purple-haired man stands up. Neru walks out into the hallway.

"Come on, Gakupo. The bath is ready," the orange-haired woman said. Gakupo staggers over to Neru on unsteady and rubbery legs. Neru takes his hand when he is near enough to her. The Samurai Vocaloid holds her hand tightly as he almost falls. Moving fast enough, Neru braces him so that he doesn't fall.

"Th-thanks…" Gakupo stammered.

"You're welcome," Neru said as she takes him into the bathroom, shuts the door, and locks it behind them. Gakupo stands in the middle of the bathroom staring at the filled tub. "You have to take a bath."

"Oh…" Slowly, he undoes his outer hakumas.

"I will be here to make sure that nothing happens to you." All Gakupo can manage is a slight nod. "Do…you…want…my help?" She blushes as she says this.

"Yes, please." Neru helps him to get undressed. When he is fully undressed, he shows her his bare chest, which is covered in bruises.

"I'm sorry that they did that to you."

"It's not your fault." She hugs him putting her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her. "Will you take a bath with me?"

"Huh?"

"Will you bathe with me?"

"Um…s-sure…" Neru answered with a blush. Gakupo strips her down naked before she could say anymore. She blushes harshly being that she is standing in front of him with nothing on. He smiles as he sees that her nipples are hard. He bends down some, takes her left nipple into his mouth, and twists the right one between his thumb and forefinger. She trembles in slight pleasure. He then picks her up bridal style easily and puts her in the tub. She pulls him in with her and he laughs as the water splashes. Neru laughs as well. Gakupo leans his head back thoughtfully.

"I love you so much. I would never hurt you. Why would your father think otherwise?" Gakupo said as he moves his right arm back and winces.

"He thinks that because you and I only really just met and we are dating."

"Even still, I would not hurt you; it goes against my Code of Honor."

"That's just how my father is…"

"He never truly met me so how can he judge me?" Gakupo asked. She just shrugs to this question. He sighs heavily, leans forward, and kisses her lips tenderly. She kisses him back passionately. He breaks the kiss and leans his face on her chest. She gently puts her hand on the back of his head. He silently and slowly lets the tears fall. Neru wipes his tears away.

He nuzzles her hand as he lets his right hand fall between her legs and touches her crotch. She inhales deeply. Slowly and carefully, he inserts his index finger into her core and she lets out a soft moan. He moves his finger in and out of her clit.

Neru kisses him and he kisses back, then he moves his lips to her nipples and begins to suck and lick them. She runs her fingers through his long purple hair and leans back giving him more access. He keeps teasing her as he feels his cock begin to harden.

She continues to breathe deeply almost unable to breathe at all. He takes her hand and brings it to his hard erection helping her stroke it. She blushes a deep red and begins to play with his manhood.

He moans deep in his throat as he feels it harden to the point that it hurt. She tightens her grip and moves her hand up and down repeatedly. He moans deep in his throat just as her younger brother knocks at the locked bathroom door.

"What?" Neru asked.

"I was just making sure that things are okay," Nero said.

"Yes, we are fine…"

"Okay… However, I do need to pee…"

"You can go outside!"

"Why? Are you two doing nasty things?"

"NO!"

"Don't lie to me, sis."

"GO AWAY!"

"BUT I HAVE TO PEE!" Nero yelled. Without Neru's knowledge, the eyes of the Samurai turn dark purple and his hair turns black.

"Let him go pee…" the black-haired man said in a low voice as he closes the curtain to the tub.

"But the door is locked…" Neru said. Obsidian gets out of the tub quickly, walks to the door, unlocks it, and then he gets back into the tub closing the curtain again.

"There. You can tell him that he can go pee," Obsidian said.

"Okay, you can come in!" Neru said loud enough for Nero to hear. The young boy comes into the bathroom and goes pee. He then sneaks over to the bathtub and peeks through the curtain at the older man's back that happens to be shielding his sister's chest from his view. Neru throws a scrub brush at her brother it hit shim on the top of the head.

"OW!" Nero shouted in protest. The Samurai looks behind him.

"NERO!" Obsidian yelled.

"This is exactly why I wanted him to go outside!" The silent Samurai uses his body to shield her from Nero's sight.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU DIRTLY LITTLE PERVERT!"

"Okay! Okay!" The boy runs out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"What a fucking perverted little boy!" The eyes of the Samurai are still a dark purple. He then looks at Neru. "Uhhhh…"

"AHHH!" She covers her chest with her hair. His eyes turn light blue again and he blinks. Neru is still blushing.

"Did Obsidian Daisho come out?" Gakupo asked. The woman nods her head slowly. "Did he do anything?"

"He just called Nero a fucking perverted little boy and then blinked at me," Neru replied offhandedly.

"What did Nero do?"

"He peeked through the curtain."

"Oh, come on. Did he even wash his hands?"

"I tried to tell him to go outside… He didn't have the chance to…"

"Ah, Obsidian Daisho tried to be nice and Nero took advantage of it…"

"GAH! So it was Obsidian that whole time."

"No. only after Nero knocked on the door. It was I before that."

"Okay," Neru said feeling relieved.

"He wouldn't do something like that."

"I wasn't saying that he would. I was just confused."

"Ah." Gakupo said as he stands up and slips in the tub landing with a thud on his butt causing the water to splash up. She gasps and covers her mouth with her left hand before removing it.

"Are you all right?" Neru asked concerned. The Samurai rubs his bottom.

"I think so…"

"Okay." She stands up. He attempts to stand again and only manages to do so with her help. She can see his still hard cock and she blushes again.

"Yeah, I'm still hard," he said in a low voice. She looks away from him.

"I kind of feel like a sex toy…" she said feeling hurt.

"I'm sorry if I am making you feel that way…"

"It's just all happening so fast… we just met… we haven't even officially been dating a few months. No ring. No wedding. Just straight to sex…" she explained and this time Gakupo looks away.

"I-I was just…" he stuttered. He gets out of the tub, dries off, and gets dressed; he winces as he attempts to dress. She does the same but without the wincing. "Oh… I…um…" He puts on his boxers and his hakumas. He puts his left hand in his pocket and fingers a small box while looking at Neru. She looks at him waiting. "I have something…to ask you…"

"Okay…" she said slowly. He gets down on one knee in front of her.

"Neru Akita, will you marry me?" he asked as he opens the little black box and shows her the silver ring embedded in red velvet. Her eyes widen as she looks at it. "Will you marry me, Neru?" She nods her head while blushing as she bends down to hug and kiss him. He slips the ring onto her left ring finger then returns the kiss and hug. He is a deep scarlet red.

"Now that's more like it." She admires the ring.

"What do you mean?"

"Now I feel more comfortable in helping you with that problem."

"You do?" he asked. She stands up folding her arms over her chest. He stands up and she can see his erection through his hakumas.

"Yeah, I do," Neru said. He grabs his groin trying to make it go down and laughs nervously. "Let's head to the bedroom." She gives him a smirk. He nods, grabs the rest of his clothes, and then follows her out of the bathroom.


	15. Engagement Gift

Chapter Fifteen

Engagement Gift

Bedroom

They walk to the bedroom with the double bed. "We will take this one and our siblings can stay in the one with two beds," Neru said.

"That sounds reasonable to me," Gakupo added. Dell and Nero are playing the XBOX 360 while Gakuko and Haku watch.

"Okay, go for it," Haku said.

"That sounds fair." Gakuko said. Nero is too enthralled in the game to give a long answer.

"Yeah…" Gakupo goes into the bedroom with the queen-sized bed. Neru follows then playfully pushes him onto the bed. He lands on the bed gently. She shuts and locks the door. She smirks as she walks over to him. He watches as she approaches him while laying on his back his elbows propping him up.

She strips down to her bra and panties and then crawls on top of him. He moans at the mere touch of her skin against his. She kisses his neck softly. He in turn nips her neck lightly, which she in turn returns the nip to his neck. He slowly rolls over so that way she is underneath him. He trails the pad of his thumb down the crook of her neck. Her pulse races and her breath began to quicken.

"I –" Neru started but then stopped.

"You're beautiful," Gakupo complimented her. He leans forward and nuzzles her throat. "Way too beautiful to hide in the dark."

"Beautiful? You think so?" She pulls back and he sees that a fresh wave of color has tinted her cheeks a delicious pink. "But my hair is all messy and my –" He presses a finger to her lips.

"Beautiful," he repeated. Then he uses the same finger to trace the soft skin along the top edge of her bra. "And sexy." He leans over her, pressing a kiss to her abdomen halfway between her naval and the narrow elastic band on her panties. "And very, very desirable." She shivers with anticipation.

"Oh, god," she breathed.

"If I start to go too fast, say something and I'll slow it down."

"All right..." Her voice emerges shaky and breathless. She gasps as he slides one hand between her thighs. He strokes her back and forth repeatedly. She gives a muffled groan. Though she is breathing hard, obviously aroused, a smile plays at the corners of her lips. Gakupo's eyebrows raise his mouth curves into a devilish smile.

"So soft…" he breathed on her as he spoke the two simple words. Neru's nipples harden in response. Gakupo notices. She knows he did. As his narrowed gaze rakes her body, she experiences an actual physical sensation, a tingling shiver of anticipation.

He makes a sound, half growl, half groan. Then he shifts lower, suckling one nipple right through her bra while the hand between her thighs teases her unmercifully. Her tension escalates into the unbearable zone. She squirms and shudders, not sure, whether she wants him to stop the torture or to continue it forever. She burns. She aches. She needs him.

A sudden burst of ecstasy takes her by surprise. She gasps, then surrendering herself to sensation, rides the seemingly endless crest of pleasure. On and on. Peak after undulating peak. Every time she thinks, it is over, Gakupo would use his clever mouth, and talented fingers to tease her right back to the summit.

She collapses against the pillows when he finally releases her.

"Oh…" is all she can manage to say. To Gakupo, the single word didn't make a whole lot of sense, but damn it, her thoughts are totally scattered and completely incoherent. Hard to know what she thought – if she thought – but easy to identify what she feels. Bliss. Utter bliss.

"Neru?" he said in a low lurid voice. Neru forces her eyes open with an effort. Gakupo, who is propped on one elbow, stares down at her, smiling faintly liking what he sees.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to try that again?" He leans down to brush her lips with his. She utters an inarticulate moan.

"Again," she said simply.

"The real deal this time."

"Hmm..." she said slowly. _If he can spark multiple orgasms, using nothing but his mouth and a couple of fingers, what undreamed of level of ecstasy can he trigger if he puts himself into it body and soul?_ She thought to herself. She glances back at Gakupo, who is frowning uncertainly, apparently unsure how to interpret her muted response.

"What do you say, Neru?"

"Yes. Yes please." His eyebrows shoot up and fire seems to flicker for an instant in the depths of his eyes.

"She begs," he teased. His mouth twists in a sardonic smile and he looks every inch the Samurai that he is.

"I didn't beg. I just asked politely," she said softly. His smile grows into a wicked grin.

"Nothing polite about what I have planned for you, princess. Take off the underwear."

"Yours or mine?"

"I already lost mine." She glances down and realizes that he has. Gakupo is naked. Extremely naked. Insistently naked. She strokes him, surprised at how warm and velvety soft the tautly stretched skin feels against her fingertips.

His groan of pleasure seems to restore her energy. One minute, she was lying down, sated and a little drowsy. The next, she'd stripped off the restricting underwear and bra, then shoves Gakupo onto his back so she can climb astride him. He gives a halfhearted protest.

"Hey. Who's seducing whom here?" he asked looking up at her. She lowers her mouth to within a whisper of his.

"You talk too much, Mr. Samurai, shut up and kiss me." Therefore, he kisses her. It starts as a soft little brush of the lips, slowly deepening into a wildly arousing tangle of tongues, hot and desperate.

He cups. He caresses. She teases. She touches. He suckles. He spanks. She squirms. She squeezes.

When she starts to lower her core onto his hardened manhood, he watches. He watches as it disappears deep inside her. Her breasts ache. Her mouth hungers. Her whole body feels tingly and needy. Unfinished.

He easily flips her onto her back, pinning her arms down as he drives himself into her again with one long, steady thrust. His hands and mouth are everywhere at once, touching her, stroking her, tasting her, teasing her.

"You feel so good," Gakupo said breathing heavily. He nuzzles her neck and squeezes her breasts as he feels her repeatedly in powerful, rhythmic thrusts. Desire licks at her lick flames, burning, burning. She wants. She needs. She needs. She wants.

One more wild thrust and she'd ignite. Simply go up in flames.

Suddenly, Gakupo pulls out of her and she moans a protest, which he stifles with one long, soul-searing kiss. He rolls off her, then smiling in an unspoken promise, suckles her breasts, and flicks at her sensitized clitoris until she is moaning and withering uncontrollably. She stares wordlessly as he spreads her trembling thighs. She gasps buries himself deep in her.

Then he starts again. Thrust after thrust. Repeatedly. Once again, her tension escalates, each jolt pushing her closer to the edge until at last she topples headlong into an abyss of sensation. A burst of pleasure, intense and shockingly, frighteningly out of control, seems to affect her on a molecular level, as if Gakupo's final thrust has splintered her into a million throbbing fragments of ecstasy. Incredible. Exquisite. Like nothing, she's ever imagined. Neither of them speaks for a long, long time.

When Neru's body finally quits tingling, when her brain finally quits spinning, when all her bits and pieces finally coalesced once more into a coherent whole, she nudges Gakupo's shoulder.

"Is it always like that?" she asked. He rouses himself enough to twist his head so he can look her in the eyes.

"Like what?" He asked. She thinks about it for a second. How can she describe that tsunami of incredible sensation?

"Like…wow…" she said uncertainly.

"Maybe we should try it again and see," he said with a smile. Nero knocks on the closed door.

"Ugh!" Neru groaned in protest. She pounds her fist on the bed in utter frustration. Gakupo flinches and rolls away some. She quickly gets out of the bed, puts on a robe, and stumbles to her feet, walks to the door, unlocks it, and then opens it. The Samurai pulls the covers over his naked body.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Nero said.

"Okay. Goodnight, Nero," Neru said slightly annoyed. She lifts her brother's head up by putting her hand under his chin. She kisses his forehead causing him to blush slightly knowing that the Samurai is watching from the bed.

"Goodnight, Nero-kun," Gakupo said.

"Night Gakupo-sama," Nero said looking at the Samurai briefly. The younger boy returns to his room. Gakupo groans slightly and Neru sighs. He is still under the covers. Neru closes the door again.

"Is he gone?" Gakupo asked.

"Yeah." The Samurai takes the blanket off his body and shows his fiancé that he has gone soft. "Aww." She hits her forehead lightly with the palm of her left hand.

"He caused it. Though it's really rather easy to arouse me again."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"And how do I do that?"

"You were doing it fine just before…" he explained offhandedly. She blushes a harsh red, he smiles, and throws the covers completely off his body.

"What about Gakuko?" Neru asked looking at him.

"What about her?"

"What if she wants to come to tell you goodnight?" She slowly takes her robe off letting it drop around her feet.

"Gakuko doesn't usually tell me goodnight she just falls asleep."

"Oh, okay." She locks the door again and walks to the bed. He smiles warmly opening his arms for her. She crawls onto the bed and into his arms; she kisses him deeply on the lips as her chest touches his. He runs his left hand through her hair as he returns the kiss. "Or maybe we should stop for the night since you need to rest."

"That is up to you."

"Yeah, we should…however…we can both sleep naked if you want."

"I'd like that," Gakupo said with a smile.

"Okay." Gakupo wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes as she closes hers instantly falling asleep.


	16. Jaw Shopping

Chapter Sixteen

Jaw Shopping

The Next Morning

The following morning she wakes up to find Gakupo on the floor. "W-what are you doing down there?" Neru asked looking down at him from over the edge of the bed. He opens his eyes slowly and blinks.

"Huh?" he asked still sleepy.

"You're on the floor." He looks up at her.

"I must have fallen off the bed."

"It seems like it," she said with a smile. He stands and winces in pain. "You're still hurting?"

"That Doctor did a number on me…" Gakupo said with a slight nod.

"Then let's get dressed and stay in bed today, okay… I'm sore from last night… and bleeding a little…" Neru said with a blush. He shows her the right side of his ribcage, which has a deep incision on it this, causes her to sigh heavily.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you last night…"

"Well, it's natural actually."

"Is it really?"

"Yeah…remember that you took my virginity…"

"Oh yeah… Your father is going to kill me…"

"Forget about him. I'm nineteen. He has no right to control me."

"He hates me though."

"So what? Neru asked. The Samurai slowly gets dressed.

"Plus, I have no more clothes. Mine were burned in the fire," Gakupo explained. She stands up wincing and almost loses her balance; he catches her, helping her regain her balance. "Are you all right?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm staying in bed today… will you stay with me?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. Both of their stomachs growl loudly.

"After we get something to eat."

"That sounds like a good idea," Gakupo agreed. She winces as she walks out of the bedroom with him following close behind her. Haku meets them in the hallway with a tray of food.

"Here, you two go back and lay down," Haku said with a smile.

"Y-you…heard…" Neru stammered. Neru blushes dark red as Haku nods, which causes Gakupo to blush harshly.

"Don't worry nobody else knows," Neru's gray-haired friend said. Haku smiles again.

"Um…okay…" Neru said slowly. She heads back to the room. Gakupo follows Neru back to the room with Haku right behind him. Simultaneously, the couple props their pillows up so that they can sit up in the bed and eat. Then they sit down. Haku turns the tray into a small table and sets it between them, and then she goes to the door.

"Call me if you need anything." With that said, Haku walks out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Um…okay…" Neru said to no one in particular. They start eating their breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and grits, while drinking orange juice. He finishes his food in a few minutes and rubs his belly.

"Now, I'm full," Gakupo said rubbing his belly. After a while, she finishes eating all of her food. Gakupo stretches. "That was good food."

"Yep," Neru agreed. "HAKU SIS!" The gray-haired woman comes back into the room. "We're done," she said with a smile.

"That was delicious food," Gakupo said.

"Thanks." Haku laughs a little and then takes the stuff so that she can bring them back to the kitchen.

"Thank you for the food," Gakupo said serenely.

"No problem," Haku said. She smiles and leaves the room. Gakupo leans his head back against the wall. Neru does the same with a sigh.

"Now what?" Gakupo asked. Neru answers with a shrug. He leans over and lays his head on her chest. She smiles and puts her hand on his head softly. "We should tell your dad just to spite him." Neru sighs heavily and he looks up at her. "What?"

"Why should we tell him? He doesn't need to know every detail of my life… Now, if I were pregnant, then yes, we would tell him… However, not if I lost my virginity…" Neru said.

"Okay. He'd kill me for sure if I ever got you pregnant…"

"Yeah…"

"But I want to get you pregnant…" Neru blushes a deep scarlet red. "I want you to bare my child," Gakupo said with a blush. "Sorry; it's too soon for that…" Neru blushes and nods.

"I-I will one day." They hug each other before Gakupo stands up and she looks up at him.

"I have to pee," he said simply.

"Oh, okay." Gakupo goes to the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

"Damn…" Gakupo muttered as he starts coughing harshly. He punches the wall as he covers his mouth with his other hand. Neru lets out a deep sigh. Nero knocks on the closed door but Gakupo does not answer him.

"Are you all right, man…?" Nero asked. Gakupo keeps coughing. The younger boy goes to the kitchen and grabs bottled water from the fridge. He returns to the bathroom, opens the door, goes inside, and hands the water to Gakupo. The Samurai takes the bottle, opens it, and drinks it down halfway.

"T-thanks…" Gakupo stuttered. He slumps down until he is sitting on the floor with his back to the wall.

"See, I'm not just a brat after all." Nero pats the Samurai's left shoulder.

"Maybe you're not a brat after all..."

"Why isn't Neru in here?" Nero asked grinning.

"S-she is in the bedroom…"

"Why?"

"S-she is in pain…"

"What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh, okay."

"Maybe you could ask her… I need to stay here a moment longer…"

"Okay." Nero leaves the bathroom and heads to his sister's bedroom.

"I hate these episodes…" Gakupo said with a sigh. Neru sits on the bed wincing as she moves. Nero walks into the room without being invited in.

"Sis, why are you hurting?" Nero asked.

"Uh… I fell into the dresser…" Neru lied.

"Right…" Nero said not believing her. The Samurai stands up and heads back to his bedroom stumbling along on unsteady feet.

"It's none of your business anyway!" Neru said while glaring at her younger brother.

"Oooohohohoho!" The boy chuckles, leaves the room, and runs into Gakupo falling to the ground. He looks up. "Oh hi." Gakupo looks down at him.

"Hi," was all Gakupo said to Nero. Nero stands up, dusts off his clothes, bows slightly, and then walks around Gakupo heading down the hall. The Samurai watches him go with a shake of his head. Neru sighs again. Gakupo sits on the bed next to her and runs his right hand over her left thigh causing her to smile brightly. "I need new clothes."

"Well, we should go get you some."

"Yeah," Gakupo said as he stands up again. He helps her to stand. They stretch briefly. "Any idea where we can go to get some clothes?"

"We can go to the store."

"Oh yeah..." Gakupo said. Then he goes to the bedroom door and opens it. Neru, who is already fully dressed, follows him. He leaves the room and runs into Haku.

"You two should be resting," Haku said.

"I have to get some more clothes… mine were burned when some idiots decided to burned down my house…"

"Oh my. Well, okay, you two should be careful," Haku advised.

"They burned it down because I wouldn't let them have my sister."

"That's sick!" Dell said coming down the hall.

"Those jerks!" Haku said.

"Neru, how many of them were there total? Like six maybe eight?" Gakupo asked.

"Yeah."

"They also stole my sword."

"But we got it back."

"Yeah, with your help," Gakupo pointed out. He rests his left hand on the handles of both swords strapped to his waist. Neru nods her head in agreement. He takes out his wallet to see how much cash that he has left. "Hm… I have enough for something…"

"And if you find something else. I have some money," Neru offered. She takes out her wallet from her pocket and shows him.

"Okay," Gakupo accepted.

**Outside the House**

He heads out of the house with Neru following close behind him. He blinks a few times due to the bright sunlight. Then they rub their eyes. She wraps her arms around his left arm. He walks beside her with a slight stumble.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little weak…" Gakupo said nodding.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that…"

"It's not a problem."

"Are you sure?" Gakupo asked with smile as they walk somewhat away from the house. They run into Dr. Akita who has his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, fuck…"

"I swear you are a stalker," Neru said to her father with a sigh. The Doctor looks at the Samurai.

"YOU!" the Doctor shouted. The Samurai backs away from him and Neru steps forward.

"Back off!" Neru said.

"Not until _he_ is out of my sight!"

"Then turn around and walk away and he won't be."

"I don't want him near you!"

"And I don't want you near me!" Neru countered her father. The Samurai looks down and then at the ring on his ring finger. The Doctor spots the ring on his daughter's finger and yells at the young man.

"WHAT NONSENSE HAVE YOU PUT INTO HER HEAD? THE PROMISES OF A GOOD LIFE?" The Samurai backs away more as fear crosses his face.

"No… I'm in love… that's all it takes… I never got any love from you. You are the worst father ever!" Neru answered since Gakupo would not. The Doctor makes a grab for the Samurai who draws his sword in response. His hair in that instant turns black and his robes become black and red.

"Don't you dare touch me…" the black haired Samurai said. The man's eyes are shielded by his hair and his voice becomes deeper and raspier. Neru takes a cautious step away from the now black-haired Samurai. The Samurai points the blade at the Doctor. "You have messed with the wrong person for the last time."

"Who are you anyway? Why would my daughter fall in love with a complete nobody?"

"How is he a nobody…? He has a solid form…"

"I mean he is a nobody as in the fact that he probably doesn't even have a job. How can he hope to support you?"

"I am your daughter. I can support myself if I need to."

"The man is supposed to support the woman, not the other way around."

"He is a Samurai and he is a Vocaloid, father." Obsidian Daisho presses the blade tip to the Doctor's throat.

"You will not say one more word," Obsidian threatened. The doctor backs away some.

"Samurai are extinct. The Vocaloid were cruel to you, Neru. Therefore, why date one?"

"It wasn't the Vocaloid that were cruel to me…it was the fans…"

"And this one no doubt has fans of his own. Why put yourself in a mess like that?"

"I said for you to shut your mouth!" Obsidian said.

"For a Doctor…you sure can be stupid…his fans have nothing to do with me, so why not?" Neru said.

"I am not stupid."

"Baka mitai?" Obsidian asked.

"All I said is that you can be…" Neru explained.

"You will leave us alone from now on," Obsidian warned.

"I will not! She is my daughter not yours!"

"I didn't say you were stupid. I said that you could be. You just gave a perfect example," Neru said. Nero runs outside and over to the three of them.

"Dad! Stop doing this!" Nero shouted. Obsidian Daisho is run right passed and almost knocked over.

"BAKA!" shouted the Samurai.

"You just ruined yourself," Nero said.

"Nice… Now my dad is really going to hate you…" Neru said. The black-haired Samurai lowers his sword.

"Nero-kun?" the Samurai said. The man does not look up from the ground. "Go back inside the house."

"I CAN HELP TOO, YOU KNOW!"

"Yeah, he can," Neru said with a sigh.

"I know you can. We really do appreciate it. However, you should think of yourself right now. Your father looks like he is about to blow a fuse."

"So…?" Nero asked obviously not caring.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Obsidian simply said.

"He won't hurt his own children…he has too much pride," Nero explained.

"So, he will hurt those that get near them?" the Samurai questioned.

"Yeah…" Neru answered. The Samurai takes a step forward.

"Let's see how well he can take me…" the Samurai ventured. However, before the Samurai can move, Dr. Akita punches him directly in the jaw. Obsidian Daisho staggers backward some, his hand on his jaw. A loud audible crack is heard after the punch.

"A man should know how to back up his threats," the Doctor said looking at his fist. The Samurai, however, remains silent.

"Oh, no…" Neru said.

"Dad! Whom would you prefer for your daughter if you care so much?" Nero asked.

"A man that knows what he is doing. Someone that knows how to take care of Neru. That he can provide for her. Moreover, a man that knows when he is wanted around," Dr. Akita explained. The Doctor glares at the silent Samurai.

"Would you let your son choose for your daughter?" Nero asked.

"Possible."

"Would you want her to be happy with the person that she marries?" the Doctor's son asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I'm fine with Gakupo. You should get to know him… Neru is happy with him. In addition, that ideal person that you had for her…is Gakupo. You just don't know him well enough yet," Nero said looking at Gakupo.

"Hmm…" the Doctor said thoughtfully. The Samurai rubs his jaw, still unable to speak. He taps Neru's shoulder lightly to get her attention. His hair is covering his face as Neru looks at him.

"Hm?" Neru asked. The Samurai points to his jaw. "Is it broken?" All he can do is nod his head in reply. "Dad! You broke his jaw!"

"Dad…all I ask is for you to get to know people before judging him," Nero protested.

"Maybe I was a bit hasty…" the Doctor said slowly.

"You think so?" Neru asked. The Samurai remains silent and still his head still down so that his hair covers his face. "Dad…I'm glad that you actually care… but…you should meditate." Nero hides a chuckle. Obsidian Daisho tries to smile but ends up wincing in pain instead. "You should fix his jaw, dad," Neru said with a sigh.

"You can't fix a broken jaw. It has to heal on its own. I can reline it and put a neck brace on him and that's about it."

"You have to do something! You did this…"

"There is nothing more that I can do."

"You just said that you could reline it."

"That's all I can do though and nothing more."

"Well, I guess Gakupo can't do much with his mouth now," Nero said with a snicker.

"Okay, father. Do what you can," Neru said. The Samurai slaps Nero on the head and glares at him through purple eyes. Nero holds his head.

"I help you out and this is the thanks that I get?" Nero groaned in protest. The boy walks away from the group mumbling under his breath. The Samurai looks at Neru hoping that she realized that he isn't Gakupo.

"We know that you aren't Gakupo. We're speaking just using his name…because he will be affected as well," Neru said. The Doctor looks at the black-haired man.

"What do you mean that he isn't Gakupo?" the Doctor asked confused.

"That's a long story."

"If I am to get to know him, I need to well, know more about him."

"All right then. If his eyes are light blue and he has purple hair then he is Gakupo Kamui. If his eyes are dark purple and he has black hair then Obsidian Daisho is out."

"Obsidian Daisho? That's the name of a renowned Samurai." The silent Samurai points to himself.

"Yeah, he is Gakupo's polar opposite."

"Please sit down, Obsidian." The Samurai sits down on the sidewalk and the Doctor looks at his jaw, where it has started to bruise and he touches it lightly. Neru smiles slightly as she watches. Dr. Akita touches the male Vocaloid's jawbone and he winces big time, his eyes are light blue again and his hair is light purple as well. Neru kneels on Gakupo's right side. The Doctor relines the Samurai's jaw and then places a neck brace on him. However, the pain alone nearly causes Gakupo to strike at the Doctor. Neru grabs her fiancé's hand to keep him calm. The Samurai squeezes her hand tightly.

"Gakupo won't be able to speak for some time," Dr. Akita said. Neru winces a little as Gakupo squeezes her hand, but he releases her hand not wanting to hurt her.

"Thank goodness for paper," Neru said nodding. The Samurai looks at Neru and tries to smile but winces in pain instead. "Thank you, dad."

"I'm sorry for hurting, Gakupo, I just didn't know how to react."

"I am sorry for saying those mean things to you, dad."

"I deserved those mean things."

"Um…" Neru stalled. She walks over and hesitantly hugs her father. The Samurai stands up and moves away slowly. "Where are you going?" Gakupo looks at his hands, points at his clothes, and then he points at the store. Neru nods in understanding. "We have to go buy Gakupo some new clothes."

"How come?" the Doctor asked.

"His house was burned down by idiots that wanted his sister and the clothes that he has on are all that he has left."

"Oh my. Does he have any money to get anything?"

"He has some cash left."

"If not, don't be afraid to ask me for some," Dr. Akita offered. Neru gives her father a broad smile.

"Okay," she said happily. The Doctor stands and offers his left hand to the Samurai who looks at the man's hand a little hesitantly. Neru looks and then nods at Gakupo. The Samurai takes the older man's hand and shakes it. "Well, we should be going to the store now." The only thing Gakupo can do is nod his head in agreement. The young woman waves to her father and starts walking, taking her fiancé's hand and they walk into the store.

**Clothing Store**

"Okay, start looking around," Neru said as she lets the store door close behind them. They both start looking around the store. Gakupo starts looking at the kimonos. He sighs heavily and Neru hugs him from behind. "Is everything okay?" The purple-haired man nods his head slightly and rubs his jaw. She keeps hugging him while resting her head on his back. Gakupo faces his fiancé and looks at her. Her head is now resting on his chest. He tries to kiss her and winces in pain so she kisses his lips softly; a sad look crosses the Samurai's face.

"Please don't be sad…" Neru said. Gakupo makes a writing motion. Neru takes out a notepad and a pen and then hands it to him who takes them.

"Why did he punch me?" Gakupo wrote on the paper.

"He punched you because Obsidian Daisho told him not to touch you. He just got very angry."

"Oh, I see…" Gakupo wrote on the paper. Neru nods her head slowly and sadly. "I love you. I just wish that I could sing for you…" he wrote down.

"It's fine. You just worry about healing, all right." He nods his head sadly and she smiles at him.

"Can you help me find some good robes?" Gakupo wrote on the paper next.

"Though I am not good at clothes shopping, I will try my best."

"You can show me the ones that you think are good' gakupo wrote as a suggestion.

"That will work." Neru said as she starts looking around. He watches silently briefly he then sees a light purple kimono with a dark purple obi and he takes it off the shelf. She looks up at the robe. "That one looks nice." He looks at the price tag and if his jaw wasn't broken it would have dropped in shock. "I'll pay for it if you really want it." He hands her the kimono and the price tag shows ￥10,000.

"Not likely," Gakupo wrote on his paper and showed her.

"I tried," Neru said with a sigh.

"I know you did and I appreciate it," Gakupo wrote down. Neru puts the robe back on the rack. He finds a white and blue kimono with a dark blue obi that is for a lower price.

"Do you want that one?" she asked him. Gakupo nods his head and looks at the price, which reads ￥550. He goes to the counter and pays for the robe. He then shows it to Neru and manages a small smile. "Be careful now."

Gakupo nods his head and then makes his way to the door opening it for her; he motions for her to go first. She walks outside and takes his hand. He takes hers after writing on his notepad. "Can we go home now?" he wrote on the paper. She nods her head. He follows her with his right arm around her shoulders. She smiles and walks. He rubs his jaw and she sighs.


	17. Halluncinatory Drug

Chapter Seventeen

Hallucinatory Drug

Yowane Household

Gakupo and Neru get home and Gakuko meets them at the door. "Oh, hi Gakuko," Neru said.

"Hi," Gakuko said. She waits for her brother to reply. "Why won't he speak?"

"His jaw is broken," Neru answered. Dell comes to the open front door and looks at them.

"Who broke his jaw?" Dell asked.

"My dad did."

"Ouch," Haku said coming to the door.

"Why?" Gakuko asked.

"Obsidian Daisho pissed my dad off by threatening him."

"How did he manage to do that?" Gakuko asked still looking at her brother.

"Well, my dad went to grab Gakupo. Obsidian Daisho came out drawing his sword and held it to my dad's throat. My dad doesn't take being threatened lightly."

"Obsidian Daisho is a force to be reckoned with," Dell said. Neru sighs and nods her head in agreement. They all go inside and close the front door behind them.

"However, thanks to Nero, my dad wants to get to know Gakupo."

"Really?" Gakuko asked.

"Yes."

"That's good to hear," Dell added.

"Yeah," Neru said in agreement. The Samurai shows them his bruised and broken jaw.

"Oh my…" Haku said covering her mouth in shock.

"Ouch," Dell said this time. Again, Neru nods her head in reply.

"That must have hurt badly," Gakuko said.

"It did," Gakupo wrote on his paper.

"It was bad. His jaw is broken. Of course, it hurts. Therefore, he cannot talk until it has healed," Neru said. Gakupo nods his head sadly.

"Poor Nii-san," Gakuko said.

"Yeah," Haku said. Everyone goes into the living room closing the front door. Gakupo, Haku, and Neru sit on the couch. Gakuko and Nero are sitting on the floor playing "Prototype." Dell leans against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"He needs to see a Doctor," Dell suggested.

"Dell, my father is a Doctor and all he could do is reline the jawbone and put a neck brace on him."

"Will that help him?" Dell asked.

"It should," Neru said hopefully. The Samurai looks at Neru and she looks back at him.

"I'm hungry," the Samurai wrote on his paper.

"Lunchtime," Neru Said. Gakupo nods his head slowly. "Yeah, but it'll hurt to eat." The Samurai pouts as his stomach growls. "Do you want some pudding?" Gakupo nods his head in reply. "Okay then, I will make you a large bowl of it." The Samurai's eyes open wide. "This is all for Gakupo. Now, do you want chocolate or vanilla?"

"I would like chocolate please," Gakupo wrote on his paper. She nods her head and goes into the kitchen. Gakupo stands up and follows her. Neru gets the pudding mix out along with the milk and a big bowl. She starts making the pudding. He stands in the threshold of the kitchen door watching. Once the pudding is finished, she hands the bowl to Gakupo and smiles up at him.

"Here you go," Neru said. She hands him a spoon. He takes the bowl and the spoon and starts eating. She makes herself two grilled cheese sandwiches. Gakupo finishes the pudding. Neru eats the sandwiches as Nero comes into the kitchen to get his food. He takes them back to the living room and shares with Gakuko. Gakupo yawns, winces, and closes her jaw all in one motion. Neru, who has finished her sandwiches, places her left hand on his right cheek.

"Are you tired?" Neru asked Gakupo and he nods his head in reply. "We can take a nap together if you want." Gakupo nods his head again. She offers her right hand to him and he takes it with his left. She pulls his hand softly along with her. He follows her. She smiles and walks into their bedroom. He gives a small smile. Neru shuts the door behind her, then goes and lay on the bed. He lies down next to her and she faces him, he looks at her. She holds both of his hands and brings them up to her face resting her mouth on his hands.

He smiles lightly at the simple action and she smiles back at him. He stifles a yawn, snuggles close to her, and closes his eyes. She snuggles back. Slowly he falls asleep and eventually starts giving gentle snores. She soon falls asleep as well.

**A Few Hours Later**

After a while, Neru wakes up from her nap. Gakupo's body twitches in his sleep and he is close to the edge of the bed. Neru pulls him closer to her so he doesn't fall off the bed. He jolts at her touch waking up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," Neru apologized. He looks at her, tries to speak, and winces, flinching back. She gently strokes his right cheek with her left hand. Tears have started to gather inn Gakupo's light blue eyes. She hands him the notepad and pen that are on the nightstand by the bed.

"What's wrong, hun?" Neru asked him.

"I hate not being able to talk and kiss you," Gakupo explained by writing it on his paper.

"Oh… well, hopefully, it won't take too long to heal."

"I hope so too," Gakupo writes down. Neru smiles at him. He sits up, looks around the room, and then he looks back at Neru.

"Hm?" Neru asked. His stomach growls as he tries to speak.

"H-hungry…" Gakupo said slowly. He winces as a sharp pain goes through his broken jaw.

"Please do not try to talk."

"B-but…" He winces even more as the pain worsens.

"Your jaw will not heal if you keep talking," she warned him. He nods his head sadly, puts his right hand on her cheek briefly, and then gets out of the bed. Neru gets out of bed as well. Gakupo goes out into the living room, trips over Nero who is sleeping on the floor, and he lands on the side of his face where his jaw is broken. Neru has seen everything from the hallway. Nero wakes up.

"Nero…! Gakupo are you all right?" Neru asked her fiancé.

"OW!" Nero yelped. Gakupo yelps in pain. Neru sighs heavily. The Samurai has made no move to stand up until his fiancé helps him up. His nose and jaw are bleeding.

"Oh, great… Come on let's get you cleaned up," Neru said to Gakupo. Gakupo looks at Neru as blood rolls down his face and then he looks at Nero with a glare. Dell comes out into the living room for his bedroom.

"What was that loud crash?" Dell asked.

"Gakupo tripped over me."

"Why were you on the floor?"

"I fell asleep…"

"Ah, I get it now," Dell said nodding. Gakupo looks back at Neru.

"B-bleeding…" Gakupo managed to say.

"I know," Neru said as she takes the rag that Haku hands her. She cleans him up and tends to his wounds the best that she can. He winces slightly as Neru does this for him.

"G-gomen…" Gakupo stuttered.

"Its fine, love," Neru said smiling. Gakupo smiles slightly. Neru can see the deep bruises along his jawbone, which are dark in color. "I wish that I could fully heal you." she said with a sigh.

"So… do… I… I'm… surprised… one… of… my… teeth… did… not… fall… out… when… your… dad… punched… me…" Gakupo said as slowly as he could.

"I am surprised too," Neru said. The Samurai rubs his jaw lightly.

"It hurts…" he said.

"I know it does." Neru's stomach growls again. Gakupo's stomach growls also. Therefore, he goes into the kitchen and runs into Haku, who is carrying a hot bowl of soup, which lands on the Samurai's bare feet.

"GAH!" Gakupo shouted out in pain.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry!" Haku said apologetically. Gakupo sits on the floor and blows on his feet trying to stop the burning sensation. Neru grabs a rag and wipes his feet off, cleaning the soup off them. The Samurai's feet are bright red due to the burning. "Gomen, Gakupo-sama!"

"It's… not… your… fault… Haku-chan…" Gakupo said slowly. Haku takes another rag, wets it with icy cold water, and then lays it on Gakupo's feet. The Samurai sighs in relief at the cooling sensation spreading through his feet as someone knocks on the door. Haku goes to answer it. Neru's father is standing there waiting.

"Oh hey Dr. Akita…" Haku said slowly.

"Hi, Haku-chan, is Gakupo-kun awake?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, he is. Why don't you come inside?" Haku suggested. Gakupo looks at the front door as Neru's father walks into the living room.

"Oh hey dad," Neru said.

"Dad! Hi!" Nero said happily. Gakupo looks at the Doctor wearily.

"Hi, Neru and Nero. Come give me hugs." The two Akita children run and hug their father. "How have you two been?"

"We have been good. Nero made Gakupo trip and made his jaw worse including his nose and now his feet from a hot soup spill," Neru said.

"That's not good. Where is he?" the Doctor asked.

"He is sitting on the floor in the kitchen," Neru said pointing at Gakupo. The Doctor walks around the couch and sees Gakupo sitting on the floor looking at his burned feet.

"How long ago did he fall and was burned?" the Doctor asked.

"That happened just a few minutes ago," Neru said.

"I see." The Doctor kneels beside Gakupo and lightly touches his jaw causing him to flinch away. Gakupo inches backwards away from Dr. Akita.

"Will you calm down, Gakupo?" Neru asked. Gakupo continues to inch away from Dr. Akita with his eyes wide. Neru glares down at her fiancé. "He isn't going to hurt you."

"Did he have any nightmares recently?" Dr. Akita asked. Gakupo inches his way behind Neru while still on the floor.

"I don't know…" Neru said slowly.

"Did he twitch in his sleep at any point?" her father asked.

"He did earlier today," Neru said remembering when she woke him up.

"It must be the injection that the one Doctor gave him. In other words, he is still stuck partially in that nightmare." Neru sighs heavily in annoyance. "It's a hallucinatory drug. The only person that he can see clearly is you, Neru."

"Hm…" Neru said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you can explain it to him," her father said.

"Maybe…" Neru said. Gakupo is still behind Neru on his knees. Neru turns to face him. He looks up at her through cloudy eyes. "The Doctor that gave you the injection is what is causing this. You are stuck partially in the nightmare that you had earlier today." Gakupo looks at her confused and then he looks around the room.

"Nightmare…?" Gakupo asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. The nightmare that I woke you out of when I stopped you from falling off the bed," Neru explained to him. Gakupo looks where Neru's father is kneeling down and nearly falls over.

"GO… AWAY…!" Gakupo shouted.

"Gakupo! He isn't going to hurt you!" Neru retorted. Gakupo falls backwards hitting his head on the wall causing Neru to sigh in agitation. Dr. Akita walks over to the Samurai and touches his jaw again tracing the broken bone as Neru watches silently. Gakupo tries not to flinch in pain. The Doctor presses a little too hard on the broken bone and Gakupo kicks the older man in the chest. "GAKUPO!"

The Doctor staggers back some and then places his left hand on his chest as he sits on the floor in front of Gakupo. "No. Don't be angry with him. I pressed too hard on his jaw," the Doctor explained. Neru sighs yet again. "Hm… This is bad…"

"I know that it is," the Doctor's daughter said.

"No, I mean the injection. He was given three doses, and it's recommended for one dose every other week."

"So he will be like this for three weeks?" Neru asked. Dr. Akita shakes his head is response.

"No, I mean if the Doctor gave him one more injection, it would have killed him. He will be like this for a few months unless I can get my hands on the antidote," her father answered.

"And that won't be easy, will it?"

"No, it won't be. In the meantime, I need you to keep an eye on him for me. This also reminds me, I need to talk to you alone."

"All right dad..." she said reluctantly. Her father goes outside and she follows closing the door behind her.

**Outside the House**

Outside the house, the Doctor faces his eldest child. "I have some questions to ask you," he said to her.

"Okay," Neru answered.

"How much do you trust Gakupo?"

"Um… I trust him a lot."

"Okay. How did the two of you meet?"

"We literally ran into each other."

"That must have been an interesting meeting."

"Yeah, it was."

"If I remember correctly, you don't like new people right away. How did he get you to like him?"

"He wanted to take me out to dinner and he spoiled me. In addition, I had only agreed to go to dinner because I was bored."

"Now you love him."

"He treated me with respect no matter how much I was mean to him. He kept trying to buy things for me and never gave up."

"Now that is what I call determination."

"Yeah, I would say."

"I have one last question."

"Hm?"

"I went into your room and gathered your dirty clothes. I found some semen on your bed… Have you done anything with him sexually? I am not asking to sound that overprotective, it's just me being curious."

"Yeah… but I want to know why you messed with my clothes."

"So that I can do the laundry."

"I can do my own laundry. I have been for a while now…"

"I was bored and cleaning the house so I did the laundry."

"Oh, okay."

"I may be out of place by asking this, but have you missed your um…?" Dr. Akita asked feeling awkward.

"No. In fact, I just started."

"If you do, could you let me know?"

"Um okay…"

"I need to get the antidote for Gakupo. Therefore, please keep an eye on him."

"All right," Neru said. The Doctor hugs his daughter, turns, and then walks away.


	18. The Blind Samurai

Chapter Eighteen

The Blind Samurai

Yowane Household

Two Months Later

Gakupo is sitting in a chair outside staring at nothing. Dr. Akita still has not gotten the antidote. Gakupo seems to have distanced some. Neru's cell phone rings and she answers it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Neru, you answered. How is Gakupo?" her father asked.

"He is more distant than usual."

"That's not good. I just got the antidote, but if they catch me, it might cost me my job; however, I want you to be happy," her father said from the other end of the line. Gakupo looks at Neru, his eyes are clouded more now than before.

"Dad, thank you. I really hope that you aren't caught. I don't want to do that to you."

"One last thing, does he still recognize you?" Dr. Akita asked.

"I don't know… Gakupo, can you recognize me?" Neru asked her fiancé. The Samurai looks at her, his eyes a pale blue color.

"Neru? Why can't I see you?" Gakupo asked her.

"He can't see me but he does recognize me," Neru reported to her father.

"That drug causes blindness that's why," her father answered immediately.

"Okay, I get it," she said sadly.

"How pale blue are his eyes?" Dr. Akita asked. Neru looks into Gakupo's eyes checking the pale of the blue.

"Umm… they are a very pale blue color…" Neru reported.

"He is blind then just as I thought..."

"Just don't be caught, dad… I don't want you to lose your job because of me."

"I won't. I love you. I will see you in a few."

"I love you too," she said in a low voice. Dr. Akita hangs up his phone. Neru hangs up her phone letting out a long sigh, which causes Gakupo to look in her direction.

"Is something wrong?" Gakupo asked concerned.

"My father… found the antidote… but if he is caught with it, he may lose his job."

"I see…" Gakupo said slowly. The Samurai stands up slowly. "People around here are unnerving…"

"How?" Neru asked.

"They just seem strange…"

"Oh, okay," Neru said in understanding. Dr. Akita walks into view on the sidewalk.

"NERU!" Dr. Akita shouted from down the street. Neru runs to her father, they hug each other tightly. "So where is our patient?"

"He is standing on the porch," Neru answered. Gakupo remains standing there by the chair not seeing anyone.

"Hello? Who is there?" Gakupo asked.

"It's my father and me, Gakupo; he has the antidote for you."

"Antidote…?"

"Yes," Neru answered. Dr. Akita walks behind Gakupo and touches his left shoulder. Out of reflex, Gakupo elbows the Doctor in the gut. "Ugh, not again."

"For a blind man, he has fast reflexes," Dr. Akita said rubbing his stomach. The Doctor staggers back some.

"What do you mean blind? Neru, what does he mean by blind?" Gakupo asked confused.

"You can't see anything or anyone because of that drug a while back… therefore, you are blind," Neru explained.

"They blinded me…" The Doctor sticks the needle in the back of the Samurai's neck causing him to flinch. "GAH!" Neru cringes at the loud yell.

"Be careful, Neru, it may knock him out cold."

"Oh, okay." Gakupo falls forward and Neru catches him.

"He will be healed of the hallucinatory drug, but he will remain blind… I can't fix that."

"W-what?" Neru asked in shock.

"He is permanently blind," Dr. Akita explained.

"I see…"

"Neru?" Gakupo asked in a low voice.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Gakupo turns to face Dr. Akita. "Arigatou gozaimasu for risking your job to help me."

"I love you too," Neru replied.

"No problem, Gakupo-kun," Dr. Akita replied.

"Thank you, dad. I wish you weren't blind, Gakupo." The Samurai looks away. Neru sighs and punches a wall. Gakupo flinches at the sound. Neru walks to their bedroom and Gakupo follows quietly.

**Gakupo and Neru's Bedroom**

Gakupo and Neru walk into their room. The Samurai closes the door behind them and then faces her. "Neru? Does this mean that you no longer love me?" He sits on the bed and looks down.

"No… I love you and I always will… I'm only upset because if we did have a child… you wouldn't be able to see it…" she said slowly still fuming with anger. The Samurai continues to look down.

"I know and that's what makes me sad…" Gakupo said sadly. He looks in Neru's direction again. "Neru?"

"Yes?" she asked looking at him now.

"I'm sorry that this has happened…" he said slowly.

"It's not your fault."

"And why isn't it my fault?" Gakupo asked confused.

"I don't even know how after the antidote you stayed blind. The reason why it isn't your fault is that you had no control over what happened…" she explained.

"Granted that may be true, however I still feel somewhat responsible. And besides that your father said that the antidote wouldn't heal the blindness…" Gakupo said.

"There has to be some way to fix this," Neru said irritated.

"There may be. You could ask Obsidian Daisho…" Gakupo said as he looks at the floor.

"Can he heal your eyesight?" his fiancé asked instantly.

"He might know someone that can. Moreover, he might be able to do so himself. I don't know for sure," Gakupo replied.

"Okay then."

"Do you know how to call him out?" the Samurai asked.

"No, I don't."

"Put your index and middle fingers on my forehead and say his name. He will not be affected by my blindness. We are two separate souls sharing one body," Gakupo explained doing a small demonstration as well.

"Um okay…" Neru said slowly. Gakupo waits patiently for her to do so. Neru does as Gakupo had instructed. The Samurai's eyes turn dark purple, his hair turns black, and his robes are now black and red.

"Hm?" the black haired Samurai asked.

"Hey, Obsidian Daisho… Gakupo has been blinded… and I want to know if there is a way to fix it," Neru said immediately. The silent Samurai sits there thinking for a long while.


	19. Dragons Snare

Chapter Nineteen

Dragons Snare

Yowane Household

The Samurai looks at Neru again. "There is one way. However, it requires an ancient herb called Dragons Snare…" Obsidian said slowly.

"If possible, I will look for it," Neru said.

"You can look for it or Medicine Men may have it sometimes."

"You mean like a Doctor?"

"Medicine Men are not your modern day doctors. They do their healing the old ways before there were hospitals," Obsidian explained offhandedly.

"I don't know where to find them," Neru said defeated.

"There is one near where Gakupo lived."

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes, there is."

"We should go there then."

"We should find the cure soon," Obsidian said.

"Yeah, like now would be good." She gets ready to leave.

"You wish for Gakupo to see again right?" Obsidian asked her.

"Yes, I do."

"Then Dragons Snare is what we need," he said nonchalantly. The black haired Samurai stands up.

"I know."

"I was merely saying…" He goes to the bedroom door and waits.

"Okay." She follows him and they leave the room, as they approach the living room they see Haku, Dell, Gakuko, and Nero sitting on the couch and floor.

"Hi?" he said to the others of the house.

"Hey," Nero answered.

"Um hello?" Haku said as a question.

"Who are you?" Dell asked.

"Hi Obsidian Daisho," Gakuko said.

"Hi…" Obsidian Daisho said slowly not liking too much company.

"He's like a different side of Gakupo," Nero pointed out.

"I am the polar opposite of Gakupo. I am a separate living soul within the same body as him. We are two halves of the same soul if you get my meaning."

"Oh, cool," Haku said amazed.

"Yeah," the Samurai said.

"Let's go," Neru said impatiently. Neru leaves the house with the silent Samurai walking right behind her. "We will be back."

"Humph," the Samurai said as he closes the door.

**Outside**

They go outside without another word. Quietly they head to where Gakupo's house used to stand. "Hm…" Obsidian said.

"You will have to lead the way from here on," Neru pointed out.

"We have to go this way," Obsidian said with a nod. He starts walking with Neru behind him. They walk to a small house that is behind the ruins of Gakupo's house. "He lives in here."

"Okay," Neru said slowly. The black-haired man knocks on the door.

"Is anyone home?" the Samurai asked. An elderly man opens the door and stares at Obsidian Daisho.

"Can I help you, young man?" the elderly man asked politely. Neru peeks out from behind Obsidian Daisho so that she can look at the speaker.

"Um, sir… I need your help with something…" Neru said.

"With what may I ask?" the old man asked her kindly.

"I need Dragons Snare for someone."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"He is blind… and I don't want him to be blind…" Neru said reluctantly.

"Who is blind?"

"The man that I love is blind."

"Where is he?"

"Well, uh... right here, but… must I explain it again," Neru asked starting to get frustrated from the constant questions. The old man inspects the black-haired Samurai's eyes.

"He does not seem blind to me. In fact, he seems to be able to see just fine, his eyes are nice and bright purple," Kazuki said confidently. Neru sighs deeply hanging her head.

"I am not the one that needs my eyes healed. The owner of this body does. He is the blinded one," Obsidian Daisho said rather rudely.

"Then let him out," the old man suggested. Neru nods slowly. The eyes of the Samurai turn a very pale blue again, his hair returns to purple, and his robes turn white with blue etch work. Gakupo sways on his feet almost falling, he grabs onto the doorframe to keep his balance.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Gakupo asked. He feels around blindly before Neru takes his left hand.

"I'm right here… we are hopefully going to restore your eyesight," Neru said to him gently.

"Hopefully? That doesn't sound very confidence boosting."

"Sorry… we will restore it."

"I sure hope so. I want to see your beautiful face again. I can't live without seeing your soft skin or shining eyes."

"Well, come on inside then and we will get started," Kazuki cut in. The elderly man grabs Gakupo's right hand and leads him inside the house. Neru follows closing the front door behind her. "Come, young woman, we need several hours for this to work correctly."

**Inside Kazuki's House**

Inside, Kazuki leads Gakupo to a medical table. "Lay here for a minute, so that I can get the Dragons Snare," Kazuki said to the Samurai. Gakupo sits down on the medical table rather reluctantly. The old man rummages around in his medical supplies until he finds what he is looking for. He holds a dried crooked root and shows it to Neru. "This is Dragons Snare, young woman. I need to grind this up and then put the powder over his eyes, which when done correctly will take a few hours to heal his eyes completely. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do," Neru said in a strong voice.

"Good, good," the old man said. Gakupo lies down on the medical table just as Kazuki directed him to do. Kazuki shreds some of the root into parts and places them into a wooden bowl and then he starts grinding it. The samurai moves to get up and Kazuki slaps Gakupo lightly on the head to get him to lie back down again. "Stop moving around and wait until I have finished with you."

Gakupo lies down again and looks in Neru's direction, Neru takes hold of his hand again. "I'm scared, Neru," Gakupo said to her.

"You don't need to be, Gakupo." She is still holding his hand.

"But…?"

"It will be fine I promise."

"I sure hope so…" Gakupo said slowly. The old man has finished grinding up the root. He motions for Neru to have Gakupo lay flat on his back.

"Have him lay down flat so that I can put this on his eyes," Kazuki instructed. Neru lays Gakupo down flat. The old man gently places the powdery substance on the Samurai's eyes and rubs it in. Neru watches and holds Gakupo's hand quietly. Then he washes his hands and offers his right hand to Neru. "I need to ask you a few questions." Gakupo slowly falls asleep as the powder begins to work on his blinded eyes. "Come with me, young woman, we need to talk." He holds his hand out to her.

Neru takes the old man's hand; she slowly releases her fiancé's hand, and goes with Kazuki. "Okay," she said. The old man leads her to the kitchen, has her sit at the table, and then he hands her a cup of tea.

"How did you meet him?" Kazuki asked her.

"I met him by literally running into him." She takes the cup of tea. "Thanks."

"How very interesting. He is unaware that I am still living."

"You mean Gakupo knows you?" she asked the old man.

"Yes, he does. He just thinks that I am dead. I am his Samurai Master, Kazuki," the old man introduced himself. Neru's eyes widen in shock.

"Ooooh. It's wonderful to meet you. You mean a lot to him and so does that sword that you gave him."

"So he has told me many times. Tell me, what has happened since you met him?"

"Well, he spoiled me. His house burned down and the sword was stolen, but we got it back… I learned about his Tuberculosis. My father found out about him and I… and my dad broke his jaw. He had a drug injected into him, which caused hallucinations and eventually the blindness. My dad gave us the antidote, which could have gotten him fired… However, he was still blind… and now, here we are," she accounted everything that the two of them had been through since they first met.

"What? The house was burned down!" he asked outraged by the news. Neru nods and quietly takes a sip of her tea. "How was it burned down?" he asked somewhat calmer.

"Some men used firecrackers to burn it down. All because they wanted to do sexual things to Gakuko and Gakupo was doing his job and wouldn't let them," Neru explained.

"Gakupo was always very protective of his sister."

"That is good. He should be protective of her."

"She is all that he has left as a family. His parents didn't want them."

"I see."

"He has been a loner ever since he was a young child."

"As I said before, he isn't a loner anymore. He has my family, my friends, and me."

"I am glad that he has found someone that can take him from his lonely past. He beats himself up on a day-to-day basis, because he thinks he is the reason that his parents didn't want them."

"Oh, my…" she said.

"How did people treat him when they first met him?" Kazuki asked her.

"Nicely… well, except… for me…" She looks away ashamed.

"How did you treat him?"

"I yelled at him… hated him… and called him names… just because he knocked me down… and I didn't know him…"

"He didn't back off, did he? He was persistent, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was… and I'm actually happy that he didn't… I guess that's one reason why I love him…"

"I am glad that someone loves him despite his clumsiness. Was he too forward with you at any point?"

"Yeah…but…it's okay…"

"What, if I may ask, was he too forward about?" the old man asked amused.

"Well, he just met me and all of a sudden he falls in love with me… and after I agreed to go to dinner with him, he was drunk… and we had sex…"

"Is that the only time?"

"No… I had to help him with a bath and ended up in the tub with him. We didn't actually do it… just foreplay… and that's when I got uncomfortable, because I just felt like a sex toy…" Neru said with a blush covering her face.

"Did he ever ask you to bare his child?" Kazuki asked her as he drinks some of his tea.

"Yes, he did, but after that, he had proposed to me, so I was all right with it." She drinks more tea. In his sleep, Gakupo rolls of the medical bed and makes a loud thud on the floor.

"GAH!" Gakupo shouted in pain. Neru cringes a little, sets her cut down on the table, gets up, and runs over to him.

"Are you all right?" Neru asked him.

"No, I am on the floor, on my face, and I hurt my nose."

"Well, sorry!" Neru snapped.

"I see that you are still the klutz that you always were," Kazuki said coming over to them.

"Maybe. What's it to you, old man?" Gakupo asked Kazuki before looking in Neru's direction. "Neru?"

"Yes?" she asked. The Samurai's eyes are still closed with the powder covering them.

"Where are we?" he asked her.

"Um… at a place…" Neru said slowly uncertain.

"What place?"

"You don't recognize me do you, young Gakupo?" Kazuki asked the young Samurai.

"Am I supposed to recognize you?" Gakupo snapped.

"I'll let you tell him," Neru said backing out of the conversation.

"Gakupo-kun, I am your Samurai Master." Gakupo rounds on the old man, his anger flaring.

"How? You made me think that you're dead!" Gakupo shouted angrily. Neru moves out of the way knowing what will come next.

"That wasn't intentional," Kazuki pointed out.

"You made me think that Gakuko and I were on our own!" Gakupo snapped angrily. Neru lets out another sigh. Gakupo throws a punch at the old man. Kazuki grabs Gakupo's fist and flips him onto the floor where he lands flat on his back.

"You seem to have forgotten your training," Kazuki said rather upset. Neru merely watches silently. Gakupo lies there somewhat stunned from the sudden flip. His eyes are still closed.

"Master Kazuki…" Gakupo said slowly. Neru smiles slightly as Gakupo stands up, some of the powder falling off his eyes. "I am sorry for attacking you." He bows slightly in respect. "What is this powdery stuff covering my eyes?"

"It's the Dragons Snare. It's supposed to bring back your eyesight," Neru answered. Gakupo wipes his eyes with a wet rag that Kazuki hands him, then his master wraps a bandage over the Samurai's eyes.

"Let this stay over his eyes for a few days and then bring him back to me," Kazuki said.

"Thank you," Neru said bowing slightly.

"You are welcome. I know Gakupo will make a wonderful husband for you." The old man points to Neru's engagement ring.

"I'm sure that he will be." Neru agreed. Gakupo flushes a deep scarlet red. Neru smiles at Gakupo and kisses him slowly and softly taking his hand in hers, which he holds firmly.

"Thank you Kazuki-sensei…" Gakupo said still rather red in the face. Neru smiles, waves, and then leaves the house holding Gakupo's hand; the Samurai has no choice but to follow his fiancé blindly.


	20. Clipped

Chapter Twenty

Clipped

Two Hours Later

They start walking home. Even blinded, he pulls Neru out of the street as a car comes zooming past, hitting him without her knowledge. Neru blinks in shock at what just happened. "Are you all right?" Gakupo asked her.

"Yes, I am. How about you?" she asked in return.

"I am fine…" The Samurai refuses to move his right arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Okay…then…"

"I think we can go now. I don't hear any cars coming." Gakupo said as he listens to the street.

"Okay, let's go." They continue walking again.

**Yowane Household**

Gakupo and Neru get home and everyone crowds around them. "How is Gakupo-kun now?"

"He will be able to see soon," Neru said. Nero hugs Gakupo's right arm and the Samurai's yelps in pain.

"SO COOL…! Wait did he just cry in pain?" Nero asked slightly startled.

"Yes. Gakupo, what did you do?" Neru asked her fiancé.

"I didn't do anything…" Gakupo said slowly.

"Then how is your arm hurt?" Neru protested placing her hands on her hips.

"What happened on your way home?" Haku asked.

"I almost was hit by a car," Neru told her friend.

"Did Gakupo stop that from happening?" Dell asked.

"Yes he did."

"How far into the street, was he?" Gakuko asked.

"Close enough to get himself hit."

"If you ask me, he was hit…" Dell stated.

"I-I didn't even notice… Gakupo… you have to be more careful…"

"I was more worried about you…" the Samurai said.

"And I'm more worried about you."

"Therefore, we are even," Gakupo stated bluntly. Nero lets go of Gakupo's arm and lifts the sleeve, he can see the older man's elbow protruding through the skin with blood gushing down his arm, the boy gags.

"Oh god…" Nero said horrified. The boy gags and runs to the bathroom. The others watch him run off.

"What is his problem?" Gakupo asked. Neru looks at Gakupo's wounded arm and tries not to gag. The Samurai doesn't even feel the blood gushing down his arm.

"G-Gakupo, your elbow bone is s-sticking out…" she said covering her mouth.

"Is it?" Gakupo asked her.

"Yes."

"That's funny, I didn't even notice…" the Samurai said. Dell lifts the Samurai's sleeve up, which is drenched in blood and he turns away gagging.

"C-come on," Neru said. Neru's cell phone rings suddenly and she answers it. "H-hello?"

"Hello. Neru?" Neru's father's voice said through the speaker.

"Yeah dad… um Gakupo saved me from being hit by a car, and the car clipped his arm… now his elbow bone is sticking out of the skin…"

"I called earlier and you didn't answer. How bad is his arm?"

"Very bad… and I'm sorry for missing your call. When did you call?"

"I called around the afternoon hours, which was maybe two hours ago."

"Oh, we were taking care of Gakupo's blind problem."

"That's good. Will he be able to see again?"

"Yes, in a few days or so."

"That's great. Do you want me to come by and tend to his arm?"

"I can do it. I was just about to do just that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I am your daughter after all. I can do this."

"All right, call me back after you're done."

"All right I will."

"Later my dear Neru."

"Goodbye, father, talk to you soon." Neru's father hangs up the phone. Gakupo is staggering to the bathroom as his arm continues to bleed. Neru follows him as she puts her phone away. The Samurai falls to his knees just inside the bathroom.

"Damn…" Gakupo said faintly. She takes a deep breath and lowers her fiancé's haori off his shoulders and arms. He remains silent for a little while as she tends to the wound. "How bad is it?"

"It's bad enough to break the bone in three places."

"But the car barely touched me…" Gakupo said slowly.

"That car really got you."

"Is it broken?" Gakupo asked having not heard her say that his arm is broken.

"Yes, it is. I had just said that it is broken in three places." Even on his knees, Gakupo begins to sway slightly.

"Oh, no…" Gakupo said faintly.

"You really are a lot to handle." Gakupo looks away sadly.

"I'm sorry…" he said in a low voice.

"It's fine. Just relax." She continues to tend to his arm.

"I don't mean to be a bother. I'm supposed to look after you…"

"We look after each other." She wraps his arm in a cast after relining the bone and placing the splint on it. Then she kisses his lips, which he returns instantly.

"Yeah, we can do that."

"So don't worry about it too much okay?" she said.

"All right I won't," Gakupo said slowly. He stands up and nearly falls forward, she helps him keep his balance. "It seems to me that you're looking after me more than I am looking after you. I still remember something that my birth father said to me when I was about five years old…"

"What did he say?" Neru asked automatically.

"That if I ever got into a serious relationship with a woman that I would be a burden to her," he answered.

"You are not a burden," she told him. He looks away from her without saying anything.


	21. The Sickness

Chapter Twenty-One

The Sickness

Gakupo still refuses to look back at Neru. "I will always be a burden," he said to her in a low voice.

"No, you aren't," Neru disagreed with him.

"Yes, I will be. My last girlfriend said that I wasn't worth the times that she had to look after me when I was bedridden. She said that I did not care enough about her. She even went and told me that I wouldn't make a good father if I ever had children. She said that the child would be as stupid as I am…" Gakupo explained to her.

"That's not true… I know that you will make a great father and husband," Neru consoled him.

"After she told me that I stopped dating altogether and withdrew from the world. That actually happened a year before I –" Gakupo with a slight smile.

"Before what?"

"Before I met you…" he finished.

"Oh, I see…" she said. He doesn't look back at her.

"That makes me sound like a man whore. Like what people called me after "_Lust – The Madness of Duke Venomania_" came out…" Gakupo pointed out.

"That's just a song…though…" Neru said.

"The public doesn't care."

"They never do." Gakupo looks at her again tears slowly slip from under his bandages. She hugs him and he hugs her back with his good arm.

"I don't mean to be a burden to anybody." Gakupo said.

"You aren't though. So stop saying it." Gakupo smiles at her, which she gladly returns.

"After I get better, I will spoil you."

"O-okay," Neru said with a blush. Gakupo stands up, attempts to take a step forward, and stops as a sharp pain hits him in the chest.

"GAH!" Gakupo shouted in pain.

"Gakupo!" Gakupo's left hand goes to his chest. "Gakupo?" He starts coughing savagely in reply to her.

"N-not n-now…" he gasped for breath. She quickly runs to get him water. When she has returned, he is on his hand and knees coughing and spitting up blood; a small puddle has formed under his bowed head. Neru kneels beside him, rubs his back, and hands him the bottled water. He takes the water and drinks down some large gulps of it. "T-thank you, Neru. At this rate, I will not heal…" He sits on his knees and drinks some more water.

"Yes, you will."

"H-how?"

"Because... it's life…" Gakupo stands up and manages to get to the bathroom door.

"Neru…" he said slowly.

"Yes?"

"You're going to hate me…"

"Why?"

"She was –" He refuses to look at his fiancé.

"She was pregnant, am I right?"

"I-I didn't want to do anything with her like that. She forced me into it…" Gakupo said with a nod. Neru sighs heavily. "She told me that she was pregnant by her ex-boyfriend… I should just shut up now…" He leaves the bathroom and goes outside to sit on the porch.


	22. Chance Meeting

Chapter Twenty-Two

Chance Meeting

Four Days Later

Over the next couple of days while his eyes were healing, Gakupo constantly sat on the porch away from the others. Neru now goes outside to see him. "Look, I'm not angry with you," Neru said. He looks at her having taken the bandages off his eyes; they are a bright blue again. Then he looks at a young girl with light purple hair, playing with a red and blue ball, in front of her mother who has light blue hair.

"I am glad that you're not angry with me. I am, however, angry with myself," Gakupo said lightly. He continues to watch the girl play. The girl's ball rolls into the street and while her mother isn't watching, she goes after it. Gakupo stands up and runs across the street; he picks up the girl in his good arm and then kicks the ball towards Neru. He brings the girl to the same side of the street as the Yowane household.

"Neru…" Gakupo said.

"Yes?" Neru asked. Gakupo sets the girl down in front of Neru.

"She was almost hit just now." Gakupo said. The girl looks up at Neru with dark blue eyes.

"HI!" the little girl said happily waving at Neru.

"I saw that… Hey, little one…" Neru said in return as she waves at the young girl and smiles. Gakupo refuses to look at the girl, he watches as her mother walks across the street and slaps him roughly across the face. Neru steps in between the woman and her fiancé.

"Hey! What was that for?" Neru protested angrily.

"How dare you kidnap my daughter?" Rose shouted. Gakupo looks away.

"HE SAVED YOUR DAUGHTER!" Neru yelled.

"Oh, did he save her now after he left me pregnant and to raise her on my own?" Rose retorted.

"Oh, so this is the ex-girlfriend." The girl looks up at her father and Gakupo refuses to look at his fiancé. Neru almost draws back, but glares at the woman. "So you have the nerve to tell him that he will be a bad father… when you don't even watch your own child while she is outside… therefore, keep your hands off him! He saved her life!" Tears run down the Samurai's cheeks.

"I don't want him touching her again!" the woman yelled. She picks the girl up roughly by the arm before holding her with both arms and walks away.

"THEN WATCH HER NEXT TIME AND BE CAREFUK ON HOW YOU HANDLE HER!" Neru yelled after the woman. The girl starts crying and the woman slaps her across the face to shut her up. Neru runs over to the woman, turns her towards her, and slaps her in the face. "That's child abuse!" The Samurai remains silent.

"Mommy mean! Me want daddy! And new mommy!" the girl yelled.

"I don't stand for child abuse! You are a bad mother, woman!" Neru said. The girl reaches for Neru. "Sadly, I can't do anything… I would be kidnapping you…" She glares at the woman and then grabs her shirt. If you do anything else to harm her… and you will be dealing with me!" Neru releases the woman with a slight push back. The woman walks away taking Gakupo's daughter with her. The Samurai keeps looking at the ground.

"I gave up my rights to her… I missed the court date… I didn't even know that it had been set…" Gakupo said sadly. Neru walks over to Gakupo.

"Are you all right?" Gakupo's fiancé asked. The Samurai shakes his head slowly.

"No. I wasn't expecting to see her."

"I'll let you have time to yourself, okay?" She smiles and goes into the house.


	23. Parenting Rights

Chapter Twenty-Three

Parenting Rights

Courthouse

The Samurai sits down on the chair. _Neru would be a wonderful mother for her. However, how do I get my hands on my daughter?_ Gakupo thought to himself. Gakupo stands up and walks down the sidewalk deep in thought. He ends up walking to the courthouse and goes inside. _Maybe I should have Neru here with me…_ He dials her number and she answers on the second ring.

"Yeah?" Neru asked answering the phone.

"Can you meet me at the courthouse?" Gakupo asked.

"I thought you were still here, but yeah sure."

"Thanks. I went on a walk and found my way here."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah. See you soon. I love you, Neru."

"I love you too." She smiles and hangs up. The Samurai hangs up his phone, puts it away, and then waits. Neru puts her phone away and leaves the house. She walks to the courthouse at a brisk pace. The Samurai sits down and someone walks up to him. It is the receptionist.

"Can I help you, sir?" the receptionist asked.

"I want to file for child custody…" Gakupo answered. Neru walks into the building and goes over to Gakupo; the Samurai smiles at her, which she returns. "Ah, Neru, you made it."

"Yes, I did," Neru answered.

"Who is the child that you want custody over?" the receptionist asked.

"I want custody of my daughter Ranee Kamui."

"I am sorry; sir, but you missed your chance for that."

"So… just because he wasn't told the date… you won't give him another chance to save his daughter… from an abusive mother? That doesn't even watch her child play outside near a street… with a ball… that the kid will go get even if it rolls into the busy street…" Neru said irritated.

"I didn't even know that the court date had been set for her custody…" Gakupo added.

"The mother said that the child's father would be the abusive one…" the receptionist said.

"No, no, I can't tell you every little detail about what she did to her child today."

"Neru, tell her."

"That child wouldn't have survived today if her father hadn't seen her." The woman covers her mouth in shock.

"Oh my…" the woman said in shock. Neru puts her right hand on the desk.

"The mother wasn't watching her play and she went after a ball in the street… she was almost hit… but her father saved her life. The mother came over… slapped him and picked the girl up like she was a rag doll… no carefulness whatsoever, then her daughter started crying and she… hit the child to get her to stop crying," Neru explained. The receptionist writes in her black book.

"When do you want to set the court date, Mr. Kamui?" the receptionist asked the Samurai. Neru looks at Gakupo waiting for him to reply.

"As soon as possible. If I had known Rose would do this; I would have taken my daughter away from her," Gakupo said.

"How about tomorrow afternoon?" the woman asked. The Samurai looks at his fiancé.

"Does that sound good?" Gakupo asked her.

"Yes, that works," Neru agreed. The receptionist writes it down and hands Gakupo a slip of paper with the information on it. Gakupo takes the paper and heads to the door running right into Rose who is carrying Ranee. The woman glares at the Samurai and Neru glares at Rose in return.

"Get out of my way," Rose said heatedly.

"Give me my daughter," Gakupo countered.

"You don't deserve her."

"You certainly don't either," Neru interjected.

"At least I live in the real world while he is off performing," Rose retorted. A shocked look crosses Gakupo's face.

"Yeah and… I don't see how that changes anything… he would never abuse his child," Neru said. Gakupo looks at Neru then at Rose and then finally at his daughter.

"Ranee…" Gakupo said lightly.

"DADDY!" the little girl said happily. She reaches for him and Neru smiles at the girl's action. Gakupo takes his daughter in his good arm right out of Rose's arms, he cradles her close to his chest, and Neru smiles again.

"Hello little one," he said to her in a sweet voice. The Samurai faces the receptionist. "I am taking my daughter home."

"And I will charge you with kidnapping," Rose said.

"And then you will have to deal with me," Neru said to the woman.

"What will you do about it? You have nothing to do with him, you little bitch," Rose said in a rude tone.

"Oh, I have everything to do with him… but you don't anymore… I told him that I will look after him… and that means getting rid of you…" Neru said with a smirk.

"I still have his daughter."

"But you don't have his heart. You don't even have your own heart. It's just a black hole… so watch what you say, princess! He's my territory now." Neru smirks and laughs slightly. "And you don't want to mess with me."

"Oh dear…" Gakupo said in a low voice.

"He is a piece of shit anyway," Rose said waving Neru's threat off.

"He's that according to you… one woman's trash I another woman's treasure," Neru said.

"N-Neru…" Gakupo started. Neru looks at her fiancé. "D-do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I mean everything that I said." Ranee looks at Neru.

"Are you my mommy?" the little girl asked.

"Thank you –" Gakupo started before Rose slaps him hard across the face. His eyes open wide in shock. Neru takes hold of Rose's hand.

"What did I just say?" Neru asked the aggressive woman. She twists the woman's hand behind her back. Rose flinches as Neru twists her arm.

"Let me go, you bitch," Rose said through gritted teeth.

"You are the bitch here… I'm just protecting someone that I hold dear." Neru releases the woman. Gakupo puts his daughter down and backhands Rose across the face. Neru flinches slightly at the sound.

"You will take that back! You have no right to call Neru such names!" Gakupo growled.

"I'm use to it," Neru said offhandedly.

"As long as you're with me, you won't have to deal with bullshit like that," Gakupo said to her.

"O-okay then," Neru said with a blush. Gakupo picks up his daughter again and leaves the courthouse; his anger shown clearly on his face. Neru follows him.

"You fucking two-faced bastard! I wish you would die, Gakupo!" Rose shouted at his back. Neru stops and faces Rose then she punches her directly in the face.

"SHUT UP!" Neru shouted at her and the she follows Gakupo again. Rose staggers back her right hand covering her mouth.


	24. Nice Welcoming

Chapter 24

Nice Welcoming

Yowane Household

Gakupo walks along the sidewalk with his daughter in his good arm and Neru at his side. "I did not want you to ever meet her," Gakupo said to Neru.

"Oh no it was fun heh!"

"How was it fun?" he asked as he cradles his sleeping daughter as they reach Haku's house.

"Sarcasm but oh well." They go into the house after Neru opens the door for her fiancé. Haku comes over to them immediately. Neru smiles brightly. "We need an extra bed, Haku."

"Aww! Who's this?" Haku asked.

"She is my daughter," Gakupo answered.

"I didn't know that you already had a child," Haku said slowly.

"I lost custody of her because I was never told the court date. I thought that I would never see her again."

"Oh… Dell, can you and Nero bring up the extra bed?" Haku asked her brother.

"Aw come on!" Nero protested. Ranee wakes up and looks around. Nero puts his game down and walks over to look at her. "She's kind of cute."

"What do you mean 'kind of', Nero?" Gakupo asked.

"What he means is… she IS cute. He is just trying to sound cool," Neru explained.

"Heh yeah sorry," Nero said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Ah I see," Gakupo said.

"Cute baby," Gakuko said finally breaking her silence.

"Well, we had better go get that other bed…" Nero said with a wide grin. "I'm an uncle! Dell come on, bro!" Ranee looks at Haku.

"Auntie?" the baby girl asked.

"I guess so," Haku said with a smile. Gakupo sets his daughter on the couch and flinches as his broken arm falls out of the sling. Neru fixes it as Nero and Dell go down into the basement to get the baby bed.

"T-thanks," Gakupo said to Neru.

"You're welcome."

"I don't know how to raise children…" Gakupo said.

"You raised me just fine," Gakuko said.

"And you've got me to help. I raised a child mostly all his life," Neru added. She points to her brother coming up the basement stairs.

"And I raised Gakuko ever since I was five…"

"I was four when Nero was born."

"It was Hell explaining to her why she was bleeding from between her legs…" Gakupo said faintly. Neru merely laughs despite herself.

"Yeah and you did a good job raising me sis," Nero cut in. The others listen to the conversation between Gakupo and Neru.

"I was three when Gakuko was born. I have done my best to protect her… Sometimes I think that I could have done better…"

"I'm sure that you did just fine," Neru said.

"I hope so. I really hope that she doesn't make the same mistake that I made when I dated Rose…"

"She wouldn't be able to tell."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to tell how people are at first."

"At first, I thought Rose was a wonderful person. I bought her anything that she wanted and then some. Look at what I got in return…"

"She gave you a daughter."

"She had no choice because I took Ranee and left."

"That's not what I meant. Your gift was your daughter," Neru explained. Dell and Nero take the baby bed to Gakupo and Neru's room.

"Oh, I understand," Gakupo said as he picks up Ranee and goes to his bedroom, banging his right arm off the doorway. "GAH!" The little girl wakes up. Neru sighs heavily. The young girl starts crying and Gakupo tries to calm her down. His right arm throbs from the spreading pain, but he ignores it as he tends to his daughter.

"See, you are a good father," Neru said smiling. She leads him through the doorway.

"I am?" he asked and she nods her head in reply. "How so?"

"You just ignored your pain to take care of her, which shows that she is more important than yourself."

"Oh I see…" the Samurai said as he lays Ranee in her new bed and covers her with the blanket. Neru smiles at the sight. He sits on his bed wearily and Neru sits next to him and rubs his back. He flops backwards with a heavy sigh. "What else did that bitch say after I left the courthouse?"

"She called you a two-faced bastard and she also said that she wished that you would die. So I shut her up by punching her in the mouth." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"She was always a bitch. Why did I even love her?" Gakupo asked with a sigh.

"I can't answer that." Gakupo curls up on the bed. She carefully lays next to him and he lays his head on her chest.

"I want to have a baby with you, Neru…"

"I know and we will."

"But only when you're ready." Neru nods her head and smiles.


	25. The Lullaby

Chapter 25

The Lullaby

Gakupo sits up again and looks at the bedroom door with narrowed eyes. "Are… you… alright…?" Neru asked him.

"Someone is at the door," he answered not looking away from the closed door.

"Again?"

"It's more than likely your brother."

"Yeah." She gets up, goes over to the door, and opens it.

"Sis! There's a rat in my room…!" Nero shouted loudly.

"Shhh! You're going to wake the baby! You're a guy so you kill it," Neru said in a harsh whisper. Ranee wakes up and starts crying again. The baby's father glares at Nero.

"You had to go and wake her up again?" Gakupo asked angrily. "I'll kill your rat problem…" He leaves the room and Neru sighs. Gakupo goes into the room that Nero shares with Gakuko, kills the rat, picks it up by the tail, and then takes it to the kitchen garbage. Finally, he heads back to his own room. "There it's dead."

"Thanks… let me sing to her please," Nero pleaded.

"Fine," Gakupo said with a glare that never leaves Nero's face.

"It's the least that I can do since I woke her up."

"Go for it." Gakupo sits on his bed again. Nero walks over to the crying Ranee and sits on her bed, he starts singing '_My Girl_' to her with a smile. Gakupo lies on the bed with a yelp. He cradles his right arm as Nero finished singing with a smile. Ranee has fallen asleep again sucking on her right thumb.

"Thanks Nero," Neru said.

"T-thanks N-Nero…" Gakupo stuttered.

"No problem… well goodnight. You have other people to attend to…" He smiles slightly. Neru walks over to her brother, kisses his check, and then hugs him tight.

"Goodnight Neru, remember that I will always love you, okay?" she said to him with a smile.

"I will always love you to, sis," Nero returned with a smile. He walks out of the room and quietly closes the door behind him. Gakupo remains silent on the bed as he looks at his sleeping daughter. Neru goes over to the bed and lies down with him again. He looks at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Neru?" he said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I want to go down on you," came his answer causes her to blush a deep red.


	26. Double Lovers

Chapter 26

Double Lovers

The Samurai sits up and looks at her as his eyes flash dark purple briefly before returning to light blue. "Um… are you all right?" she asked him.

"Yes we are," both Obsidian and Gakupo said at the same time.

"If you say so." One eye of the Samurai stays dark purple while the other stays light blue.

"Such a beauty," Obsidian said lightly. Neru blushes at the compliment. The Samurai's arm heals completely as he leans over her.

"Um hi there," she said looking up at him. He watches her closely with two different colored eyes. He remains silent as he continues to watch her. She blushes and looks away. He turns her face back to him as she continues to blush. He lies down on top of her and runs his hand through her loose orange hair.

"Such long, soft, and beautiful hair," Obsidian complimented her. Neru blushes again and smiles. He strips her down to nothing but her panties and bra. "Your body is more magical in vision than the sun that gives off light during the day."

"That's right, Obsidian, butter her up, Gakupo said. Neru blushes dark red and starts to get butterflies.

"Butter is good for many things. It helps to slide oneself in and out easier," Obsidian said.

"You have a very good point there," Gakupo admitted. He rubs his hands together in anticipation.

"And butter tastes good so licking would be very pleasurable," the purple eyed Samurai said.

"But what if your daughter wakes up?" Neru asked. The Samurai strips himself down his loincloth underwear.

"I doubt that she will be waking up any time soon, Neru," Gakupo said.

"Well… it's going to get loud," Neru pointed out.

"Maybe or maybe not one would never know," Obsidian said.

"She is out for the night. She had a hard day," Gakupo said.

"Okay if you say so…" The Samurai frames Neru's face with his hands.

"If it does get too loud, you can always muffle it with the pillows…" Obsidian said.

"That was the plan…"

"Oh was it now?" Gakupo asked.

"Or you could use chocolate," Obsidian said.

"Or your mouth," Neru said. Gakupo gently unbuttons her bra and takes it off, and then he nonchalantly throws it to the floor.

"That could also work. But it would also be hard to do," Obsidian and Gakupo said at the same time.

"I see."

"If I am doing other things with you, it would be hard to reach up from your core to kiss your lips if I am eating you out," Obsidian pointed out.

"Right now is not the best time… I changed my mind…" Neru squirmed underneath the Samurai.

"Oh but why?" Obsidian protested.

"I am uncomfortable with this…"

"How so?" the black-haired man asked. He sits on her stomach looking down at her.

"I don't think that she is used to us both being out at the same time," Gakupo pointed out.

"There is a child in the room…" Neru stated flatly.

"That is also true…" Obsidian and Gakupo said as one. Obsidian rubs her chest lightly and leans close to her face licking his lips. She blushes a bright red. He nips her right ear tenderly before licking her jaw line. Then he runs his hands easily down her waist until they reach her waist where he rests them for a moment before taking her panties off and tossing them to the floor.

Neru puts her arms around him. Slowly the Samurai moves down her body, slipping out of her arms, until his mouth is a few inches from the soft curls of her womanhood. She takes a deep breath as she watches him quietly.


	27. Chocolate Enchantment

Chapter 27

Chocolate Enchantment

The Samurai is still leaning close to Neru's womanhood, his hot breath making her breath deeply in anticipation. "Cover your eyes and trust me. I have a surprise that you will love," Gakupo told her in a low gently voice. Without her knowledge, he reaches down and grabs a bottle of chocolate syrup. "Are your eyes closed yet?"

She slowly covers her eyes with her left arm. He takes the bottle and starts from her left big toe and drizzles the syrup up her leg to the knee and then up to the thigh to her core; pouring a large amount of syrup there. Then he continues up to her belly button letting it get full to the brim, then up her stomach to just below her breasts. He makes circles around each breast then lets it cover her nipples completely. He continues to let the syrup drizzle up her throat and lets some fill part of the collarbone.

"W-why is it sticky?" Neru asked him.

"Don't lick your lovely lips because it would ruin the surprise." He drizzles the chocolate up her throat to her chin and then traces her lips with the syrup. Then closing the bottle, he then reaches for a bowl of strawberries; he places it closer to him so that it within reach. Then going back down to her left foot, he opens his mouth and slides her big toe into it; he begins to lightly suck the toe, twirling his tongue around it. She giggles from the feel of his tongue on her roe.

Slowly he licks the rest of the syrup off her foot and then trails up her leg towards her womanhood with a very painfully slow motion. He lifts his head up, grabs a strawberry from the bowl, and dips it into the chocolate that is covering her core. Then he brings it to her lips. "Take a bite," he said in a gentle tone.

Neru blushes and takes a bite of the strawberry, chewing it slowly before swallowing it. The juices run down her cheeks slowly, enticing Gakupo even more. He finishes the strawberry after she had taken a bite. Then ever so slowly, he licks up the rest of the chocolate on her core and then continues up to her stomach drawing close to her left breast. He licks around the swell of her breast; the he draws the nipple into his mouth and sucks on it while cleaning it. After the nipple is cleaned to his satisfaction, he slowly licks up the chocolate between her breasts making his way to her right breast; he does the same here that he did to the first one. Once it is clean to his satisfaction, he grabs another strawberry, which he dips into the syrup drizzled on her throat, which he has Neru take a bite from. She takes another bite while still blushing.

Again, he finishes the strawberry. After eating it, he sucks up the rest of the chocolate on her collarbone and then licks up her throat to the underside of her chin as he glides his body over hers until his swollen cock comes to a rest on her womanhood. Moving his hips, close to her, he begins to tease her chocolate covered lips with feather light licks before fully taking possession of them in a fierce kiss. He slides his tongue through her slightly parted lips as he reaches between their bodies to guide his member into her core with a gentle thrust of his hips. She kisses him back while gasping in pleasure.

He is truly fascinated by the softness of her skin as he continues to thrust back and forth, enjoying the tightness of her around him. "You are so much softer than I thought when you're wet…" he whispered in her ear. With the tight feel around him, he wishes to stay inside her forever. There is nothing better than his hardness inside her with her wrapped tightly around him. Slowly, he moves his hips back and forth against her at a slow and teasing pace.

"Y-you can go f-faster…" she said in a small voice. She wraps her arms and legs around him. He moves slightly faster grinding his hips against her with each thrust. He places a hand on either side of her body and continues thrusting with the steady pace of his heartbeat. He slowly lowers his face to meet her right breast and takes hold of the swollen nipple gently between his teeth. She moans and gets a little anxious; she pulls his body closer to her.

Gakupo keeps teasing her nipple with a twirl of his tongue. He lifts his head up slowly and then takes holds of her lips in a long and hard kiss. She kisses him back forcefully.

He rolls over taking her with him until she is on top of him and straddling him. His hands are on her hips and he urges her on. She leans down to kiss him while moving her hips also moaning and whining in pleasure. He kisses her back placing his right hand on the back of her head, pulling her into a deeper kiss as his own thrusting quickens to match her racing heart. She picks up speed also as her moaning gets louder as she kisses back.

As she continues to ride him, he feels himself close to his release, he moans deep in his throat as he tries to move faster. "How close are you to reaching your climax…?" Obsidian asked Neru. He huffs as he talks moaning louder.

"Very, very close…" she replied panting heavily. The Samurai pants harder as he continues to thrust against her watching her breasts bounce with each motion.

"Good…" Gakupo said in a husky voice. He groans at the sight of her ecstasy. It is so intense that it sets off his own. He drives himself deep inside her as his body shakes out of his control. A thousand emotions and sensations tear through him, robbing him of all reason and thought. All he can do is feel; feel her and the moment of pure uninterrupted bliss as his body spasms inside hers.

Her body starts to twitch in pleasure as she reaches her climax. His body is hot and sticky with sweat, and chocolate as he looks up at her through half-closed eyes. He runs his hands over her chest to her hips as his seed continues to shoot into her. She is panting as her body shakes. He gently lays her body down over his own, leaving his semi-hard cock still inside her. He rubs her back with gentle hands as he kisses her forehead. "How do you feel now?" Gakupo asked her.

"A little weak hehehe…" she replied with a slight laugh.

"What do you expect after having sex?" Obsidian asked.

"She must be even more exhausted because she had two people do her at the same time," Gakupo pointed out.

"Yes… thank you…" Neru said turning her head away.

"Yes to what?" Obsidian and Gakupo asked.

"That makes me feel bad though."

"How so?" Gakupo asked.

"I had sex with two people."

"You technically had sex with one person. There are just two souls in this body," Gakupo explained. His eyes turn light blue again.

"Yeah…" Neru said slowly.

"You sound disheartened…"

"No, I'm just tired," she said with a smile. He slowly sits up, his cock softening the rest of the way and sliding out of her. He makes sure that she remains on his lap so she doesn't hit the floor. He wipes sweat from his forehead with his left hand as he balances her on his lap.

"That felt good," he said softly.

"Yeah, it was good."

"Did you enjoy my little chocolate treat?"

"Yes, I did," she said giggling.

"We should bathe, so that we can get the rest of the chocolate off us," he suggested gently. He laughs seeing some chocolate smeared on her nose and he licks it off.

"Yes, we should," she said while blushing. He lifts her up and puts her on the bed and she smiles. He stands up and stretches, gently rubs his soft cock, and then goes to the closet for fresh clothes. She puts on a light orange robe and then grabs her pajamas. He throws on a dark blue silk bathrobe and grabs a nighttime kimono, and then he goes to the door and opens it for Neru, who walks out of the room followed by him.


	28. Time to Relax

Chapter 28

Time to Relax

The Samurai closes the door to his bedroom quietly behind them so not to wake his daughter, and then he opens the bathroom door for Neru and waits patiently as she walks in. He follows her and smacks her ass as he goes to the tub. She jumps a little and then giggles. "Well now," she said. He turns on the water and plugs the tub letting it fill with warm water. She waits patiently for the tub to fill. When the tub finishes filling, Gakupo turns off the water.

"Are you ready?" he asked her gently.

"Yes," she said as she takes off her bathrobe and gets into the tub. He lets his robe slide off his muscular body in an attempt to tease her, and then putting it down on the toilet, he gets into the tub causing her to smile brightly.

"This feels good after that enjoyable pleasure," he said in a low voice.

"It feels wonderful," she agreed. He leans his head back against the wall. She laughs and lays her head on his chest. He strokes her hair lightly with wet fingertips causing her to smile again. He looks at her closely before kissing her forehead again. Then he grabs the body wash and starts washing her, this action causes her to blush madly.

"I will make sure that you are nice, clean, and soft," Gakupo said to her.

"Okay hehehe!" she lets him wash her body. When he finishes, he runs his hand down her chest gently.

"So soft," he said in her ear. Neru blushes a deep red at his compliment. He runs his right hand over her shoulder. "Such flawless skin" she starts to get chills as he runs his hand down her back and she stiffens up a little at his touch. Gakupo removes his hand from her back so that he can wash his own body. He looks at her. "What's wrong?" he asked as he places his right hand on her back again.

"It's just your touch… it's… giving me chills…" she said smiling. He withdraws his hand from her body once more.

"I'm sorry."

"N-no, it's a great feeling," she said quickly.

"Oh, is it?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, it is," she replied. He rubs her back with gentle and caring hands. She smiles and kisses him, he returns the kiss immediately, and she smiles. After a while, he stands up in the now cold water and shivers slightly. Neru stands up also and shivers very slightly. He grabs a towel and wraps himself in it. Still shivering, he gets out of the tub and offers his right hand to her.

She grabs a towel, wraps it around her body, and then takes his hand. He helps her out of the tub and onto the towel that's on the floor in front of the porcelain tub; dropping his own towel off his body by accident. She giggles at him and he shivers again, this time more violently before. "I hate cold bath water," he said through chattering teeth.

"So do I," Neru said agreeing with him. Gakupo grabs his bathrobe and wraps it around his body. He then grabs a second towel so that he can dry his hair and ends up getting it tangled instead.

"Gah!" came his muffled reply through hair and towel. Neru only laughs again at his reaction.

"Do you want me to brush your hair for you?" she asked him still giggling.

"Yes please."

"All right then." Neru grabs a brush and starts brushing his hair starting at the ends to get the tangles out. He stays perfectly still as she brushes his hair. As she continues what she is doing, he decides to sit on the toilet seat to make it a bit easier on her. After getting all of the tangles and knots out of his hair, she puts it back up in his Samurai-style ponytail and then puts the chopsticks back in where they belong right in the rubber band holding his hair up.

"There all done," she said putting the brush back.

"Thank you so very much," he said as he stands up and ties his robe around his waist. Neru puts her robe back on after taking the towel off.

"Can you brush my hair now?" she asked him out of nowhere. Gakupo takes gentle care as he brushes her hair. She smiles as he ties her hair back in the side ponytail.

"There we go," he said when he had finished.

"Thanks," she said happily.

"You're welcome, love." Neru smiles up at him. He opens the bathroom door for her and she walks out followed closely by him. They both go into the bedroom and Gakupo closes the door behind them. Neru sits on the bed and he sits beside her and rubs her back gently.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked her concerned.

"Yes, I am just fine," she said in a low voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Gakupo lies down on the bed in his bathrobe looking at his fiancé. She smiles at him and Gakupo motions for her to lie next to him.

"Come and lay next to me, my love," he said in a gentle voice. She lies down next to him and smiles. He puts his right arm over her, nuzzles her neck, and then falls asleep soundly while holding her. She laughs a little as he holds her close to him. She holds him, smiles, and then slowly falls asleep.


	29. A Little Surprise

Chapter 29

A Little Surprise

A Few Weeks Later

Gakupo is standing outside watching his daughter play with her light blue ball. Neru suddenly feels sick and runs inside to the bathroom. Gakupo watches Neru go back inside. "What's wrong with her…?" he wondered out loud. "Haku? Haku, can you watch Ranee for me?"

"Yeah sure," Haku said quickly.

"Thanks." Gakupo goes inside, heads to the bathroom, and knocks on the closed door.

"Y-yeah…?" Neru asked as she continues to throw up.

"Can I come in?" Gakupo asked through the closed door, the wood muffling his speech some.

"Yes," she replied weakly. He opens the door and goes inside closing the door behind him. He wrinkles his nose to the smell of vomit.

"Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?" he asked concerned.

"No…" she said slowly. He sits on the edge of the tub and watches her closely.

"Then what is it?"

"I actually don't know." Gakupo gently rubs her back and then starts a warm bath for her.

"Here, I want you to take a warm bath," he said as he stops the water from running.

"Um…okay…" came her weak reply. Gakupo kneels by the tub as she undresses and gets into the water. He washes her body gently as he thinks about what could ailing her. "Thanks."

"No problem." He gently rubs her belly as he washes it. Neru begins to think on what could be causing her illness. Gakupo finishes washing her body and then washes her hair. "What are you thinking about?" he asked in a low voice. Her eyes open wide in surprise.

"This morning sickness has been going on for a while…" she said thoughtfully. He looks at her.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I know what it is," she said while smiling softly.

"What is it?" he asked confused already. She only smiles at him more.

"I'm pregnant, Gakupo."

"Y-you are?" he stuttered to get out. She pulls him into a tight hug.

"Yes," she said happily. Gakupo falls into the tub fully dressed with a yelp and she giggles. He looks at her through his wet hair. "Are you all right, love?"

"I'm just a little drenched. How long have you been having morning sickness?"

"Four to five days now."

"We should go see a Doctor…"

"Why? It's natural."

"I know that much. I mean to see your delivery date."

"Oh, I see," she said nodding her head. He looks at Neru with pure happiness in his light blue eyes. "We are going to have a baby!" Neru said smiling.

"Yes, we are. Shouldn't we tell your father and everyone else?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes, we should."

"We should dry you off and get you dressed first."

"That's a good idea," she said giggling. He grabs a towel and holds it out to her. She stands up, drains the tub, and then takes the towel. He helps her out of the tub and then helps her dry off. She gets dressed quickly trying to stay warm. Gakupo kisses her deeply on the lips and then opens the door. He finds Nero standing outside the bathroom door having had his ear pressed against it. Gakupo is still dripping wet from his fall into the tub.

"NERO!" Gakupo shouted having been caught off Guard.

"Hey Nero, you're going to be an uncle," Neru said laughing at Gakupo's reaction.

"I want a nephew," Nero said blinking in surprise.

"We don't know what the gender will be, it's too soon to see," Gakupo pointed out.

"I know…" Nero said in a low voice. Gakupo leads her out of the bathroom and back to the front yard. Nero follows close behind them.

"Guys," Gakupo said standing by the front door.

"Yes?" Haku asked.

"Yeah?" came Dell's response.

"What's up?" Gakuko asked watching her niece play. Ranee looks at her father with big blue eyes.

"DADDY!" the little girl said happily. Gakupo rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Well, um… we… um…" he stammered. Gakuko, Dell, and Haku look at the two of them lost.

"We are going to have a baby," Neru finished for Gakupo.

"Congratulations!" Haku said overjoyed.

"That's wonderful news!" Dell added in.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Gakuko asked.

"Poppa's going to have a baby?" Ranee asked confused.

"Uh… I can't have a baby…" Gakupo said slowly.

"I am going to have the baby… Not your father…" Neru said while smiling nervously.

"Where does baby come from?" Ranee asked.

"You're a little too young to be asking that question…" Gakupo said slightly annoyed. Neru's eyes open wide slightly and Gakupo laughs nervously. "I don't know where she is getting these questions…"

"She has been watching the health channel with me…" Nero said putting his foot in his mouth. Neru glares at her younger brother.

"Why?" Neru asked sternly.

"It keeps her quiet," Nero said shrugging his shoulders.

"Neru, can I just this once?" Gakupo asked.

"Sure." The Samurai slaps Nero hard across the back of the head.

"OOOWWW!" Nero yelled in pain.

"My daughter is too young to be watching things like that!" Gakupo growled. Nero stands there rubbing the back of his head as tears form in his eyes. "You got what you deserved." Gakupo picks his daughter and Neru only sighs. "Was I wrong for hitting him?"

"Nope," Neru said.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard!" Nero protested still rubbing his head.

"You shouldn't let little kids watch shows like that, Nero. You should know better than that," Dell put in.

"My brother probably didn't mean to hit you that hard," Gakuko said.

"Yeah, you should know better, Nero," Neru said.

"Well, she has to learn someday!" Nero objected.

"She is only a year old!" Gakupo scowled. He gets ready to jit the younger boy again.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT SHE SITS THERE AND WATCHES IT!" Nero yelled.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE CHANGED THE CHANNEL!" Gakupo countered.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING?" Neru yelled angrily. Gakupo and Nero both flinch back in alarm. "Nero, do not let her watch it again, okay?" Neru said in a calmer voice.

"Y-yes ma'am…" Nero stuttered frightened. Gakupo glares at Nero before heading inside to put his daughter to be for her afternoon nap.


	30. Concert Surprise

Chapter 30

Concert Surprise

Hiroshima, Japan

Gakupo comes back outside and looks at his friends though he continues to glare at Nero. "So, should we let everyone else know the good news or what?" Gakupo finally asked.

"Yes, we should," Neru answered. Gakupo realizes that Neru will have to do most of the calling as his cell phone rings.

"Damn… It's my stage director again…" he said not completely enthused. Neru sighs and calls her father. Gakupo answers his phone to see what is wanted of him. After a few minutes, he hangs up frustrated. Neru looks at him.

"My dad must be busy…" she said slowly. "What did your director want?"

"He wants me to go and perform again…"

"Oh… Okay have fun."

"The thing is I am not in the mood to perform today…"

"And why is that?" his fiancé asked. Gakupo looks away from her briefly.

"I want to stay here with you and Ranee…"

"Sorry… but as a Vocaloid… you have to be there… be lucky that you have concerts…" Neru said almost heartlessly.

"Can I take you with me?" he asked her. "Neru, do you want to go with me?"

"Um sure…"

"Dell, Haku, and Gakuko can you three watch Ranee for me?" Gakupo asked his friends.

"What about me?" Nero asked.

"Yeah sure," Haku answered. The Samurai looks at Nero.

"You can help as long as you don't let her watch those shows again," Gakupo said sternly.

"She is in safe hands," Dell and Gakuko said together.

"If you let her watch that show again, I'll kick your ass when I get home," Neru put in.

"Okay, I won't!" Nero said with wide eyes.

"You better not," Gakupo said in a stern voice. With that, the Samurai turns away and starts walking down the street with Neru following close behind him. His cell phone rings again and he looks at the screen. "Not again…" He tries to ignore the ringing.

"What else could he want?" Neru asked.

"I don't know…" Gakupo said as his cell stops ringing, makes a beeping sound before the Samurai looks at it with a heavy sigh. "Why can't I have a day off?"

"Because you're a Vocaloid," Neru said offhandedly.

"Yeah, I know…" he said reluctantly. Gakupo looks at his cell phone to see who had called, it was his stage director, and so he listens to the voicemail that had been left. "It seems that I am late again." He slips his phone into his robe pocket. Neru sighs as Gakupo picks up his pace some and they make it to Hiroshima by the afternoon.

"It's about time that you got here," Gakupo's stage director said as soon as they come into sight.

"I am sorry for being late. I had things to take care of."

"Yeah… at least he is here," Neru added.

"She has a point," Gakupo said.

"You're late though. Go get changed," his director said dismissing him. The Samurai goes backstage and changes his clothes with a sigh. Neru sighs heavily in annoyance to the way the stage director is treating Gakupo. Gakupo comes back out again in light blue robes and carrying a light purple folding fan.

"Hey, don't pass out this time," Neru said with a smirk. Gakupo looks at her wearily.

"I'll try not to."

"Come on, your public waits," the director ushered Gakupo onto the stage. Neru rolls her eyes at the stage director. The Samurai walks to the front of the stage with a microphone in hand and he looks at the cheering crowd.

"Well, he goes nothing," Gakupo said in a low voice to himself. He gets the signal from his director and starts singing "_Sayonara, Arigatou_".

"_Kodoku to iu rasen no naka de_

_Kietkaketa kono mune ni_

_Kidukanu uchi ni umareteita_

_Hajimeta mo atatakana mono_

_Subete wo toza shita kokoro wo ugokasu_

_Me no mae no mono iwanu kimi no hitomi_

_Watashi no inochi wo subete sasagereba_

_Kimi no sono hitomi ni wo…_

_Nanimo nai watashi ni kimi ga kureta mono_

_Doreka wo aisuru itoshii kokoro_

_Nanimo nai watashi ga kimi ni okuritai_

_Kidukaseta kureta subarashii mono "kokoro" wo_

_Arekara ga nandomo meguru kisetsu tomo ni shi_

_Soredomo hitomi ni iro ga yadoru kotonaku_

_Ikusen chishiki wo tsurane kizame domo_

_Mugen no kotae wa mada ni denu mama_

_Yagate sakaraenu nagare ni owareta_

_Saigo no hi wo kimi to…_

_Wasurenai wasurenai tomo ni ikita hibi_

_Hidamari no youna mabushii hibi yo_

_Sayonara sayonara ima kara tabidatsu_

_Saigo wa egao de semete egao de…_

_Aa toki wa mujouna mada ni_

_Owaritsugeru BERU no ne wo utsu_

_Douka sukoshi jikan wo okure_

_Douka douka iwasete wo kure_

_Kimi ni okure saigo no kotoba… 'arigatou'_" Gakupo finished singing the song and the crowd cheers loudly. After taking a short breath to stop himself from passing out, Gakupo begins the song "_Stainless Moon_"

"_Subitsuite yuku tsuki akari ni_

_Maiorita no wa kanashimi dake_

_Yozoro ni matataku hoshi no hikari mo haruka_

_Mou nido to todokanai kie yuku kagayaki_

_Dakedo ima koko de ima dou ka dou ka_

_Mada hatenai de yami yo no asu yo_

_Datte ima yatto ima kimi wo mitsuketa_

_Kira meku sono hohoemi wo_

_Iroseta yuku omoide ni wa_

_Yume ni oboreta munashisa dake_

_Nanimo dekinakute kizuato nibuku hibiku_

_Koukai no iki kata wo mou shitake wa nai_

_Kimi wo tada kimi dake wo tsuyoku tsuyoku_

_Shinjiraretara mabushii asu wo_

_Kimi ga hora kimi ga ima boku wo terashita_

_Kirameku sono hohoemi de ah…_

_Kono itami no fukai yami mo_

_Akke naku kirisaite kureta_

_Kirameku sono hohoemi de_

_Kimi wo aa kimi wo mou hanasenai yo_

_Itsu itsumademo kono mama_

_Kimi ga hora kimi ga ima boku no taiyou_

_Kirameku sono hohoemi de ah…_

_Kono itami mo fukai yami mo_

_Akke naku kirisaite kureta_

_Kirameku sono hohoemi de_

_Akiramenai sono ai_" Gakupo finishes the song by holding the last note for a few more seconds. The crowd cheers again as the song ends. Gakupo takes a five-minute breather that way he can get some water to wet his throat again. After that, he comes back to the front of the stage and starts singing "_Paranoid Doll_"

"_Torawareta ikiba no nai kokoro ugokenaku naru_

_Jibun no kimochi sae mienai me wo somuketeru_

_Te no hira ni tsutsumarete iru chou you ni_

_Tobitakute mo tobenai hane ga_

'_Tsugou no ii youni ikireba ii yo'_

'_Kurushii nante iwasenai kara'_

_Miminoto de kikoeru wa tadoritsukezu_

_Ibasho no nai genjitsu ni_

_Omoidoori ni naranai chizu wo nagamete iru_

_Karada ga kirisakare itami ni kiete iku_

_Ioku mo negai mo_

_Setsunaku irozuki hidarite ni wasurerarenu no_

_BOKU WA PARANOIA_

_Tsunagareta teashi kakusareta hitomi no naka ni_

_Omoidasu ano omokage wa maboroshi nanoka_

'_Zenbu subete shimaeba raku ni nareu yo'_

'_Itami ga kaikan ni kawatte iku yo'_

_Tewatasareru kindan no akai ni_

_Jibunrashisa nante wakaranakute_

_Kako ni shibarare kurikaesu_

_Toki no ayamachi ni kizukazu ni 'ano mi wo kudashi'_

_Te ni iretai mono wo tsukamme nakute_

_Kienai kizu wo fuyasu dake_

_Kizutsuite shimatta mishiranu sekai ni nokosareta_

_BOKU WA PARANOIA_

_Unadareru kubi_

_Kikoenai mimi_

_Sakebenai nodo_

_Ugokenai ashi_

_Kore ga genjitsu ga yume kawaranai_

_Kurai yami no naka de mogaki nagara_

_Nandomo jibun wo mitsuketeru_

_Migite ni nokoru akai iru BARABARA no chouchou_

_Konomama nemurazu ni aruki tsuzukereba_

_Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru?_

_Yuku te ni kimi no ashitogamieru mou modorenai_

_BOKU WA PARANOIA_" Gakupo lets out a long sigh as he finishes the song. He lets silence fall completely as he bows his head. The crowd cheers loudly as he finishes singing. The last song that he sings is his cover of Miku Hatsune's song "_Joker_".

"_Hajime mashou ka show time_

_Utsukushi kimi wo shou tai_

_Hitotsu game wa do-dai?_

_Kimi no jikan wo cho-dai_

_Rule book wa ryo-Kai?_

_Nasake muyou wo jo-ai_

_Kimi wa hoshii cho-ai_

_Penalty wa shou ga-nai_

_Tokei no hari wo gyaku ni mawasite mo modore nai_

_Card wa mou temoto ni wa nai nosa_

_Joker – Nureta hitomi no shoujo_

_Joker – Yureta sekai no cho-kou_

_Joker – Nieta yukai na jou-kyou_

_Joker – Kieta hutari no shoujo_

_Kimi ni sekai wo shou-Kai_

_Yami wa jikai ni you-Kai_

_Sude ni kitai wa rin-Kai_

_Ima no kibun wo do-dai?_

_Mushou no aiwo gyaku ni ataete mo kowase nai_

_Card wa mou temoto niwa nai nosa_

_Joker, Joker_

_Joker – Zureta hikari wo chou-kou_

_Joker – Sureta ikari wo you-jou_

_Joker – Fureta sitai wo chou-kyou_

_Joker – kireta futari wo hyou-jou_

_Joker – Nureta hitomi no shoujo_

_Joker – Mieta shikai no myou-jou_

_Joker – Nieta yukai na jou-kyou_

_Joker – Nigeta futari no shoujo_" Gakupo finishes the song and he lowers the microphone from his face. The crowd cheers as the breathless Samurai lifts his hands into the air to get silence.

"I have one more thing to do today. I have something that I want to read to the love of my life," Gakupo said still rather breathless. The crowd looks around rather clueless. "This following poem is dedicated to Neru Akita, my fiancé!" Neru flushes a deep red at the mention of her name and the word 'fiancé' in the same sentence.

"_**If I were to love you with all that I am?**_

_**If I were to shower you with roses and cater to your every need?**_

_**If I were to cherish you and all that you are inside and out?**_

_**If I were to marry you and show you what true love really is?**_

_**If I were to hold you close to me, I promise to you that I will love, honor, and protect you for all the days of my life?**_

_**If I were to ask you if I could just keep you?**_

_**I wonder what you would truly say?**_" Gakupo looks at Neru when he finishes reciting the poem. She is bright red in the face. "I love you Neru Akita," he said into the microphone. When he has said all that he had to say, Gakupo puts the microphone down, he sways slightly but quickly regains his balance. He heads backstage again and changes into his normal clothes. His stage director pats him on the back and the Samurai glares at the older man. Using his fan, he removes the man's hand from his back.

"Another great concert, Kamui-san!" the stage director said happily.

"Yeah, right. It's the same thing all the time," Gakupo said wearily as he continues to glare at his director.


	31. Rising Trouble

Chapter 31

Rising Trouble

Hiroshima, Japan

A woman runs over to Gakupo and hugs him. He looks absolutely horrified by this unexpected action. "Hey, Miss, let him go," Gakupo's stage director said sternly as he grabs the woman's arm rather roughly.

"Let her be…" Gakupo said slowly. Neru sighs heavily already annoyed with the woman that is clinging to Gakupo. The Samurai looks at the young woman, signs the folding fan in his hand with a dark purple marker, and then he hands it to her. "Have a nice day." Neru walks away to find some water to drink. The Samurai detaches the woman from his body and follows his fiancé. "Neru-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" Gakupo asked his face wet with sweat.

"Yeah, I was just going to get us some water," Neru said as she puts money into a vending machine to get some cold bottles of water.

"Oh, all right. Sometimes I hate fans…"

"Tch, I don't have any… I'm just fan-made," Neru said as she hands him one bottles of water that she just got from the vending machine. He takes the bottle and drinks some.

"You will have fans one day and to me you're my world. I sing for you."

"Not many people like me… so I don't like them…" Neru said smiling.

"But I like you a lot."

"I know you do." Gakupo hugs her tightly but not enough to squeeze the breath out of her.

"Have you gotten through to your father or the others?" he asked loosening his hold on her slightly.

"Everyone important knows that my dad is busy still," she answered.

"I mean Luka, Len, Rin, Kaito, Meiko… and Miku?" Gakupo said.

"No…"

"Hm… Moreover, I don't have their numbers to call them… Oh well…" He hugs Neru tightly again. "We can tell dad later when he gets off work."

"I'm not exactly close to the other Vocaloids…and I hate Miku."

"I am not exactly close to them either. Remember, I never had friends before."

"Yeah, I know," Neru said. Gakupo pulls her closer to him and kisses her deeply on the lips. A news reporter takes a picture of the kiss. Gakupo glares at the woman angrily. "Wow…" Neru said with a heavy sigh.

"This is why I hate popularity…" Gakupo said in a hushed tone. He takes Neru's hand, walks away from the reporter, and starts heading back to Haku's house; Neru keeps a firm grip on the Samurai's hand. "People are so fucking unbelievable…" Neru nods her head in agreement. Gakupo's eyes flash dark purple briefly as his anger builds, seeing a group of people in front of them. He hides Neru behind his back.

"Who is the girl?" a woman asked.

"Are you dating her?" a man asked.

"That is none of your damn business!" Obsidian said angrily.

"God, people know who I am… These people are stupid. I am the person that saved Miku's damn career!" Neru shouted out.

"That's Neru Akita. What's she doing with him?" a second man asked. Obsidian draws his sword in one swift motion.

"Back off now or I'll make you back off," the black haired Samurai threatened as he walks forward some, his sword pointed at the small crowd. "Go away and leave us alone." Some of the people run off leaving a light blue haired woman and a white haired man, both in their twenties.

"Are you going to marry her?" the woman asked.

"Who knew Gakupo-san could get along with a woman?" the man sneered. Obsidian glares at them as his anger continues to grow.

"GET THE Hell OUT OF HERE NOW OR I WILL DO SOMETHING THAT YOU WILL NOT LIKE!" Obsidian shouted loudly. The two look at Obsidian and Neru, however, they decide not to move. Neru steps out from behind the Samurai.

"Calm down, Obsidian… it's fine…" Neru said. The Samurai looks at her through his black bangs.

"But…" he started before she cut him off.

"It's fine," she said more sternly.

"Oh, look she got him by the balls! He listens to her even when he's angry! He isn't a man!" the man said sneering.

"If you knew anything about me… you would know why I can get anyone to listen to me," Neru said with a glare. "Do some research… Even your lovely Miku is scared of me." Obsidian steps forward with his sword still raised and ready to strike.

"Gakupo Kamui is a coward!" the man said rudely.

"I think you just crossed the line," the woman said slowly.

"Do you really think so?" Obsidian asked in a raspy voice as he raises his sword into the air above the man's head.

"I was going to save you…" Neru said with a shrug before moving out of the way.

"You know what?" Obsidian said. "You're not even worth my time." He sheathes his sword, grabs Neru's hand, and pushes passed the man heading home once again. They make it home within an hour. Haku and the others are outside waiting for their return.

"That took longer than expected," Haku said.

"We had a problem to deal with on the way home," Obsidian said.

"Oh, I see… you're out heh," Haku said.

"Yes, some people decided to piss me off."

"How?" Dell asked.

"Yeah, did you kick anyone's ass?" Nero asked.

"What happened?" Gakuko asked.

"I was tempted to kick someone's ass, Nero," Obsidian said at last.

"So what happened?" Nero asked.

"Why don't you explain?" Neru asked the Samurai.

"I will leave that to you, Neru. I have to take care of something," the Samurai replied. He turns around and sees the same man from before. "It seems that we were followed…" Neru sighs heavily at this development. "So you followed us?" Obsidian asked the man.

"Well this group of idiots stopped us on our way home and questioned us about our relationship," Neru said at last.

"Nosy much?" Gakuko said.

"Yep."

"What else?" Dell asked.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Kamui, I will take the lady off your hands," the man said.

"One guy called Gakupo a coward because Obsidian listened to me about not killing them," Neru continued.

"Yo! What do you want with my sis?" Nero asked the man.

"Nero…" Neru said lightly.

"I want her to be my girlfriend," the man answered Nero.

"No, no, no… Hell NO you need to stay away from her!" Nero continued. Obsidian unsheathes his sword again.

"If you step out of line one more time I will cut you down where you stand," the Samurai threatened the man. The man ignores the Samurai and walks over to Neru, he holds her from behind and rubs his groin against her butt.

"Why suddenly mess with me?" Neru asked as she elbows the man in the stomach. "BACK THE FUCK OFF!" The man staggers away from Neru after releasing his hold on her; he clutches his stomach in pain and his eyes are teary.

"Hey, I figure if numb nuts over there," the man said pointing at the Samurai, "can get you then so can I."

"You take that back!" Neru said to the man.

"Don't… touch… my sis… AGAIN!" Nero said through gritted teeth.

"You have crossed the line this time," Obsidian said. He hands his sword to Nero, who takes it blinking in confusion. Gakupo grabs the man by the throat and lifts him off the ground.

"Can we take turns hurting this asshole?" Nero asked. "Since he put his hands on my sis."

"Sure," Obsidian said. Gakuko backs away from the pissed of Samurai.

"I can protect myself you know," Neru said crossing his arms over her chest. Haku and Dell back away as well taking Ranee with them. Obsidian Daisho tightens his grip on the man's neck.

"I'm surprised Dell doesn't want to do anything…" Nero said as he walks up to the man and glares at him.

"As long as we remain friends and in a relationship, and even after, I will always protect you, Neru," Obsidian said gently.

"Do you see these boots?" Nero asked the man as he points to his combat boots. "I'm going to shove one up your ass for touching Neru!" Obsidian puts the man back on the ground so roughly the man almost falls off his feet.

"Have at it little man," the Samurai said backing off. Nero casually walks behind the man and literally kicks him in the ass with the steel toe part of his boots lifting the man off the ground. The man lands on the ground at Neru's feet. She kicks him in the face once he has landed on the ground.

"Don't fucking ever touch me again!" she yelled disgusted. Obsidian merely laughs at the man got for punishment. The man stands up and comes face to face with the Samurai. Nero and Neru smirk and watch what proceeds next. The silent Samurai punches the man in the stomach and then kicks him in the groin.

"Leave my fiancé alone!" Gakupo shouted. The man staggers back away from the Samurai holding his groin with a painful look on his face. He rights himself and then runs away from the house.

"Serves you right you twisted motherfucking bastard!" Obsidian yelled after the man.

"YEAH RUN HOME TO YOUR MOMMY!" Nero yelled after the man while laughing. The Samurai laughs as he goes inside the house his stomach growling. Neru walks inside as well. The others soon follow them inside. Gakupo goes to the kitchen and makes food for everyone while singing "_The Night of Vampire_".


	32. Arrested

Chapter 32

Arrested

Once everyone is inside Haku closes the front door and leans against it with her arms crossed over her chest; she lets out a heavy sigh that shows her annoyance with that man that had been at the house not long ago. Neru goes to her brother and hugs him tightly. "Thanks bro," Neru said to him.

"Just doing my job… I may be your little bro… but I am going to protect you anyway," Nero said to her. Neru kisses his left cheek causing him to blush very faintly.

"Heh, anytime, sis…" After the food is finished cooking, the Samurai dishes food out for everyone.

"Dinnertime," Gakupo said happily.

"Well, I haven't seen that before," Haku said looking at Dell as she moves to the couch to sit down and eat her dinner.

"FOOD!" Nero and Neru shouted together. There is a knock on the front door and Gakupo goes to answer it. He opens the door and sees a police officer.

"Hi officer, can I help you?" Gakupo asked confused on why there was a police officer at the house.

"You are under arrest Gakupo Kamui," the officer said.

"What am I under arrest for?" Gakupo asked. "Um Neru?" Neru gets up and walks over to the door placing her right hand on her hip.

"Why is he under arrest?" Neru asked the officer.

"He is under arrest for attacking another citizen without reason," the officer answered as he handcuffs the Samurai.

"Um…" is all Gakupo could say to that statement. Nero walks over to them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"He had probable reason… that 'citizen' sexually harassed my sister," Nero said.

"That's not what I was told," the officer said bluntly.

"Of course you wouldn't be told that," Neru said angrily.

"Could you just let me?" Gakupo asked.

"No, you're coming with me for questioning," the police officer said pulling on the handcuffs.

"Let him go!" Neru said instantly.

"You're going to have some major problems with us and his fans if you arrest him," Nero pointed out.

"I already have him arrested," the officer pointed out. He walks the Samurai out of the house and to his waiting car.

"That's… not… right…!" Nero growled.

"Oh my," Haku said covering her mouth with her hand.

"Get in the car," the officer told Gakupo rather rudely. Gakupo reluctantly gets in the car seeing that he has no choice in the matter and the officer closes the door.

"What did he do wrong?" Dell asked out of curiosity.

"Nero, protect your sister, I'll be back soon…" Gakupo said to the younger man.

"HEY, IF YOU TAKE HIM INTO CUSTODY, YOU'LL HAVE TO ARREST ME TOO. I HELPED HIM ATTACK THE MAN!" Nero shouted.

"Nero…" Neru said in a low voice.

"Something seems off…" Nero pointed out to the others before the officer comes to him and handcuffs him as well.

"Come on. In the car," the officer told him opening the door for Nero.

"Or not…" Gakupo said more to himself than to Nero.

"DAMMIT!" Nero said squirming against the handcuffs. The Samurai remains still and silent. Obsidian's voice sounds near Neru's left ear.

"Something is not right…" the black haired Samurai said in a low voice. Neru stays quiet though it is evident that she is getting quite angry.

"I know…" Neru said.

"I will remain here, you and the others can see me, no one else can," the black outlined Samurai said.

"Okay. Thank you," Neru said still glaring at the police car. Nero continues to squirm against the handcuffs.

"Let me go!" he shouted. Gakupo gives a slight nod to Neru and Obsidian Daisho. The officer gets in the car and starts the engine. "That was an epic fail…" He is sitting handcuffed next to Gakupo in the backseat. A man walks up the street towards Haku's house; he is wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He has shoulder length black hair and brown eyes.

"Well, Dell, if I can't do much, you're up… be the hero," Neru said patting Dell's back gently.

"But why me?" Dell asked as he looks at the advancing man.

"Because you're the only man left here," Neru answered. The police car drives off as the man reaches the house.

"Hello, my sweet Neru," the man said to her gently.

"Go away," Neru sneered.

"No, I will take you as my wife."

"HELL FUCKING NO!" she yelled.

"And why not?" the man asked. Dell just stands there unsure of what to do.

"Because… I don't like you… and I'm engaged," Neru said.

"Are you engaged to that renegade Vocaloid?" the man asked.

"Do you have a problem with that, idiot?"

"Yes I do." The man grabs her hand roughly. Dell kicks the man in the leg making him release his hold o Neru.

"You… hurt… my hand…" Neru said through gritted teeth before punching the directly in the face knocking him to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

"What about Gakupo and Nero?" Dell asked. However, before Neru could answer his question, her cell phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello?" she said into the speaker.

"Neru?" came her father's voice.

"Hey dad."

"I just got a call from the police department…"

"Yeah, that's a long story. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" she asked him.

"The bad news first I guess…" he said with a slight huff.

"Okay, well, what happened was… I went to Gakupo's concert and we ran into this group of people that stated with us. When we went home, one decided to follow us. The man that followed us home grabbed me and touched my ass. Therefore, Nero and Gakupo are at the police department for hurting the man that touched me… Moreover, he came back again, but Dell and I took care of him," she explained quickly and thoroughly.

"Some men are very dirty," Dr. Akita said shaking his head.

"I know… the good news is… you're going to be a grandfather."

"I am?" he asked rather shocked.

"Yes, you are."

"Gakupo will never accept me as his father-in-law though…" he pointed out.

"I'm sure that he would."

"Why would he after what I did to him?"

"What did you tell him?" she asked completely missing her father's question.

"What do you mean 'tell him'?" he asked confused.

"I am sure that he will forgive you."

"I sure hope so. I will talk to you later, baby girl."

"Later dad," she said before hanging up her phone with a heavy sigh.


	33. Potential Bail

Chapter 33

Potential Bail

Police Department

In one of the back cells of the police department are Gakupo and Nero. They are discussing what has taken place in the last couple of hours and the best way to remedy their current predicament. "This sucks bro," Nero said to Gakupo.

"I know. All we did was protect Neru." Gakupo gets up and walks to the cell door.

"This police officer that arrested us is probably working for the man that wants my sister… sick twisted bastard."

"That's possible…" Gakupo looks outside the cell. "Hm…" He hands are still handcuffed behind his back. "They took my swords…" Gakupo looks around for a patrolling officer he soon finds one. "Hey officer."

"What?" snapped the gray haired man as he looks at Gakupo.

"How long are we going to be in here for?" The officer looks at Nero and then back at the Samurai.

"The boy's father is coming for him. You will be here for thirty days, Mr. Kamui," the officer said.

"I will not leave without him!" Nero shouted.

"You will have no choice, boy." Nero growls at the officer for his sheer rudeness.

"Nero?" came Dr. Akita's voice as he walks down the corridor of cells to find the one that his son and soon to be son-in-law are being kept in.

"Dad…" Nero said in a low voice.

"Can I have them both?" the Doctor asked the officer.

"No, you cannot."

"Never mind…" Nero said dejectedly.

"And why not?" Dr. Akita asked folding his arms over his chest.

"The purple-haired one stays for thirty days."

"And I know why… too… dad, this officer is helping the other man get Neru!" Nero blurted out. The Doctor looks at his son.

"What do you mean?" he asked Nero.

"He wants to keep Gakupo in here just so that his buddy can get Neru. That's why we are both in here! He won't let Gakupo go because he knows that Gakupo can do a lot of damage!" Nero explained.

"I will bust my way out of here!" Gakupo growled.

"I will take them both," Dr. Akita said.

"If I were you, I'd listen to a Doctor that could happen to be the one to save your life one day… but can easily let you die as well," Nero said nonchalantly while glaring at the officer.

"He has been sentenced for thirty days though. I am not helping anybody," the officer said as he let Nero out of the cell though preventing Gakupo from leaving it and then closes and locks the cell again.

"Let him go too…" Nero said and the offer sighs heavily.

"Just this once then…" the officer said as he unlocks the cell again. Gakupo walks out and lifts his hands so that the officer can unlock the handcuffs on the Samurai's wrists.

"Thank you," Nero and Dr. Akita said simultaneously. The officer then uncuffs Nero's wrists.

"Thanks dad," Nero said to his father as Gakupo rubs his wrists gently.

"That man should have been arrested for sexual harassment," Gakupo said.

"Yeah," Nero agreed as he rubs his wrists. Gakupo grabs his swords off the officer's desk and straps them back to his belt.

"I will take you three home," the officer offered.

"Alright," Nero said.

"Great…" Gakupo said. "Another ride in a police car…"

"Let's go," Dr. Akita said. They head outside to the officer's patrol car. Gakupo and Nero get in the backseat while the officer gets in the driver's seat and the Doctor gets in the passenger seat.

"I feel so… BAD!" Nero said as he places his hands behind his head and leans back in his seat. The Samurai looks at Nero who only grins back at him.

"What a strange boy," Gakupo muttered under his breath.

"Aww damn thanks a lot," Nero said crossing his arms over his chest and looking forward. Gakupo laughs full heartedly. They get to Haku's house and they see a man unconscious on the ground in front of the closed front door. "It seems like sis and Dell have taken care of it so far…"

"What did he do this time?" Gakupo wondered aloud as he gets out of the car and looks at the man. "Neru?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened here?"

"He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me to him… so Dell kicked his leg and I punched him the face," Neru answered with a shrug.

"Oh, I see…" Gakupo said not really caring what happened to the man.

"Yeah," was all Neru said.

"I better head back to the hospital," the Doctor said. Neru hugs her father and he returns it quickly.


	34. Wedding Planning

Chapter 34

Wedding Planning

Yowane Household

Neru releases her father and looks up into his eyes. "Thanks for bringing them back," she said to him.

"No problem at all," the Doctor said with a smile. Nero hugs his father also who returns it. "You guys be safe now." Nero releases his father slowly.

"Okay," Nero said in a low voice as Dr. Akita leaves the yard quietly.

"Alright," Neru replied. The Doctor waves to his children as he walks; they wave back quickly before he disappears from view.

"Bye dad…" Gakupo said at last though he knew Dr. Akita did not hear him. Neru smiles at what Gakupo said and the Samurai looks at her. "What?"

"My dad was worried that you wouldn't accept him as your father-in-law," Neru answered.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, because he did punch you in the jaw before."

"I forgive and forget," Gakupo said with a shrug.

"You'll have to tell him that when we see him again," Neru said with a nod.

"I will."

"Okay, just don't forget."

"When are you two getting married?" Gakuko asked finally breaking her silence.

"That's up to Gakupo," Neru answered.

"Why is it up to me?" Gakupo asked her.

"It just is," Neru said.

"Since when did that happen?"

"Since I said that it was, Gakupo," Neru replied.

"How nice…" he said.

"Please?" Neru asked at last.

"All right then. How about wedding being held in a week or so?" Gakupo asked thoughtfully.

"That's fine," Neru agreed.

"What in all do we have to get ready?" Gakupo asked. Both of them take a few minutes to think of things that might need to be planned out.

"Where will we have it?" Neru asked.

"How about we have it in the chapel in Hiroshima?" Gakupo suggested.

"Okay that sounds good to me."

"What else?" Gakupo asked. "What else do we need?"

"Maybe some outfits."

"Outfits like suits and dresses?"

"Yes, those kinds of outfits."

"I have a dark purple suit that I can wear…"

"I need a dress… I can maybe fit into my mom's wedding dress now…"

"Or I can buy you a brand new one."

"Yeah," Neru said smiling.

"In what color would you like it to be?"

"White would be good."

"Very well then," Gakupo said. The two smile at each other.

"Well most of it is settled," Neru said still smiling.

"True," Gakupo replied. Then Neru goes inside and sits on the couch. Gakupo goes inside as well and sits next to her. She leans on him and she takes a deep breath. He puts his left arm around her shoulders letting her head rest on his chest. "Neru, love, are you tired?"

"Just a little bit really…"

"Why don't you take a nap?"

"I don't want to because I may miss something important."

"I'm sure that you won't. You need to rest."

"Oh, all right then," she huffed as she stands and stretches. He picks her up bridal style and kisses her long and deep. She continues to kiss him as he smiles and carries her to the bedroom. He gently nudges the door open with his foot and goes inside. He lays her on the bed and covers her with the blankets.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked her and she nods slightly her eyes heavy lidded from lack of sleep. "Good to hear." He kisses her forehead lightly an then leaves the room closing the door gently behind him. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep. He heads to the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone. When he has finished cooking, he leaves the pot on a low flame to keep it warm while Neru rests.


	35. Deep Secret

Chapter 35

Deep Secret

Gakupo lets Neru rest for a few hours before going back into the room to wake her up for dinner. He quietly opens the door and peeks inside. He sees her curled up in the middle of the bed with the blanket covering her slender body. He goes into the room and walks over to the bed. "Neru-chan?" he said in a low gentle voice. He gently touches her forehead with the back of his fingers to wake her. "It's time to wake up, love." She slowly opens her eyes and looks around. "Time to wake up, my sleepy princess."

Neru looks at her fiancé, smiles slightly, and then stretches. He smiles down at her as she sits up. He offers her his left hand and she takes it gently. He helps her out of the bed and then he picks her up. She giggles and holds onto him by wrapping her arms lightly around his neck. He brings her out to the living room and sits her on the couch. Ranee is sitting on the floor playing with her light blue ball. "It is dinnertime everyone!" Gakupo called.

"FOOD!" Nero yelled happily.

"Alright," Haku said smiling.

"There's foo?" Dell asked seemingly surprised.

"You should try nii-san's cooking. He is one Hell of a cook," Gakuko said.

"I'm sure that he is," Neru said. She walks over to her fiancé and gently places her right hand on his left cheek and kisses him on the lips, which he promptly returns.

"My cooking isn't all that great…" Gakupo said in a small voice.

"Oh I know that all too well," Neru said with a smirk mistaking what Gakupo said for something else.

"GROSS!" Nero said loudly getting what his sister meant. Gakupo looks at Neru slightly confused.

"My cooking isn't that great…" Gakupo repeated.

"The Hell it isn't," Gakuko protested. Gakupo dishes out bowls of food for everyone.

"I hope that you all will enjoy it…" Gakupo said in a low voice.

"If it is food, then we will enjoy it," Neru pointed out. Gakupo laughs nervously but seems not to have made himself a bowl. Neru takes the bowl that Gakupo is offering her, sits down, and starts eating. Gakupo remains standing by a far wall by the kitchen watching them eat. "It is good." Gakupo's hands are behind his back as he stands there.

"I hope that you all will enjoy the dinner," Gakupo said again. With that said he heads to his bedroom. He sits on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Why isn't he going to eat?" Nero asked confused.

"He rarely eats his own cooking," Gakuko answered.

"Why is that?" Nero asked as his sister finishes eating.

"I'm not entirely sure on why. My guess is that he doesn't like his own cooking all that much," Gakuko said as she continues eating. Gakupo remains sitting on the bed and refuses to look up. Neru gets up, puts her dish in the sink, and then walks to her bedroom. Gakupo remains silent as Neru opens the door, comes into the room, and closes the door behind her again.

"Hey, love, are you okay?" Neru asked him. He looks at her thinking that she will yell at him for his cooking therefore he says nothing. "The food was truly good."

"Was it really?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered with a smile. With her answer, Gakupo's eyes brighten again.

"Is anyone wondering why I didn't eat?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes, all of us are wondering why on that."

"I just don't think that my cooking is all that great."

"It is good though," Neru said reassuring him.

"My dad said that it would kill someone one day…"

"Well, we are all still alive," Neru said.

"I can see that…" Gakupo said as he flushes a deep red. She smiles, walks over to him, and places her hands on his shoulders. He looks up at her and holds her hands with his own. She sits on his lap facing him and kisses him long and hard on the lips, he returns the kiss immediately. "Did everyone enjoy it?"

"Yes, they did."

"T-that's good to hear." Neru smiles again. He stands lifting her up and spins her in a circle. She giggles happily. He keeps spinning until he gets dizzy and falls onto the bed with her landing on top of him.

"You got dizzy I see," Neru said with a smirk as she looks down at him.

"Yeah, just slightly…" Neru laughs a little.

"Hey, guess what." The Samurai slowly sits up.

"What?"

"I love you that's what." Gakupo hugs her tightly.

"I love you too." She hugs him back just as tightly. He stands up and she gets down causing him to pout.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to get down."

"Oh, okay." She puts her hands on his shoulders again an hops back up. He holds her bridal style again, causing her to smile up at him. He brings her back into the living room. The others look up at him as he comes down the hallway. Gakupo sets Neru on her feet gently and makes sure that she doesn't fall down.

"There he is. That was good food," Nero said with a smile on his face.

"R-really?" Gakupo asked slightly red in the face.

"Yes it was."

"I have been telling him that for years now," Gakuko said as she washed the dishes.

"Dude, when a woman tells you that your cooking is good… that usually means that is good," Nero said. Gakupo rubs the back of his head nervously and Neru rubs her belly softly. He looks at her and smiles. Neru looks from her belly to him and grins broadly.

"Do you think the baby I satisfied with my cooking?" Gakupo asked Neru as he picks up Ranee and cradles her in his arms.

"Well, it's only a couple of weeks old, so it's still just a seed," Neru pointed out.

"I know that. I was just wondering…"

"But I'm sure that it will be happy with your cooking…" She reassured him. The two of them look around the living room at their friends and family.


	36. More Planning

Chapter 36

More Planning

Gakupo moves to sit in one of the armchairs still holding his daughter. He looks at the others again briefly before speaking. "Yeah, we need to finish getting things ready for our wedding…"

"Yes, we do…" Neru agreed.

"Best man, groomsmen, flower girl, maid of honor…" Gakupo said starting to name things off that he knows they will need.

"Haku is my maid of honor," Neru said immediately.

"Okay cool. I have nothing yet."

"Ranee can be the flower girl," Neru suggested gently.

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Yes it does."

"Hm… what else do we need…?" Gakupo asked in a low voice. The two continue thinking of what they will need. "I think that I can get Nero and Len to help… Gakuko can be a bride's maid… Dell can be my best man…"

"Er sure… I can do that…" Dell said with a nervous laugh.

"I would love to be a bride's maid!" Gakuko said.

"Yes, you will be, Gakuko, and Teto too," Neru said making that he final decision. The Samurai looks at Neru completely lost.

"Teto?" Gakupo questioned.

"Oh that' right you haven't met her yet," Neru said.

"Oh… who else haven't I met…?" he asked.

"Teto's brother, Ted. The Shion brothers," Neru said as she named some others off. The Samurai looks even more confused now. "Miku…"

"Shion?" Gakupo asked.

"You have lots to meet," Neru said laughing. "Kaito, Ahaito, Kageito, Taito…"

"Meiko?" Gakupo said naming someone he had heard mentioned before.

"Nigaito. Luka," Neru said still naming people off.

"I have met Luka before," Gakupo said.

"Well, that's one down. Though, then again I have no idea who you have and have not met yet."

"Nor do I to be honest. Oh, well, I can meet them when we have our wedding."

"Yeah, and then you will have more friends, too."

"Yeah…" he said as he looks away from her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"I have met Miku before…"

"What happened?" Neru asked him.

"She treated me like I was nothing…"

"Miku is conceited," Neru said with a sigh.

"She said that I would never be as popular as she is…"

"Tch that' my goal… to put that little princess away…" Neru said finally. Gakupo doesn't look at his fiancé.

"Miku needs to learn a lesson," Dell said.

"Where is she?" Gakuko asked raising her fists ready to fight. "I'll beat a lesson into her."

"What do you think I'm trying to do, Gakuko?" Neru asked her sister-in-law. Despite how he was feeling, Gakupo laughs at his sister's reaction, which only makes Neru laugh as well. He looks up; his cheeks are stained with his tears. Neru wipes the tear away and Gakupo looks at her again.

"Why are you tearing up?" Neru asked him.

"I just always try my best to get people to like me… I, well, fail at that…" he answered as he hugs her tightly. "Let's get the rest of what we need for the wedding set up." Gakupo had decided to change the subject again.

"Just don't bother with Miku," Neru said.

"How come?" Gakupo asked. He thinks about it for a while before speaking again. "Do you think that she will hurt you or me again as she has done before?"

"She won't dare to do anything," Neru said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I say it because then I will beat her with a leek."

"A leek?"

"That's her favorite food."

"Oh, like my favorite food is the eggplant?"

"Exactly."

"Well, let's see… I still need three groomsmen… but who?"

"Len…?" Neru suggested.

"Len. Okay. Who else?"

"Kaito."

"I don't know him, but all right? I need one more."

"You can ask Ted."

"I don't know him…"

"You will soon enough."

"When though?" Gakupo asked as he looks out the window thoughtfully.


	37. House Guests

Chapter 37

House Guests

Haku looks Gakupo and speaks finally breaking her long silence that she decided to keep while Gakupo and Neru were making plans for their wedding. "I just invited Ted and Teto over not too long ago," she said. The Samurai jumps slightly at the sound of Haku's voice.

"I forgot that you all were even here…" Gakupo said looking down at his sleeping daughter.

"Oh, that's sad…" Haku said sadly. Gakupo laughs nervously as Neru facepalms and laughs at the same time. He stands, lays his daughter gently down on the couch where he had been sitting, and then goes outside. Once outside he watches as two red-haired people walk towards him. Gakupo places his right hand on the handle of one of his swords as he narrows his eyes. Neru comes outside and places her hand on Gakupo's hand gently.

"It's okay. It's only Teto and Ted," she said soothingly. Gakupo lowers his hand back to his side again. The two people walk up to Neru and Gakupo with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Neru and congratulations," Teto said.

"Thank you Teto." The Samurai remains silent.

"So you must be the lucky guy that got her to fall I love?" Teto asked Gakupo.

"Yeah, and I am happy that she returns my love," Gakupo replied with a laugh.

"Good. I thought that she would never fall in love," Teto said causing Neru to blush a little.

"I thought that she'd hate me forever."

"Hey. I'm Ted," Teto's brother said finally breaking his silence. He holds his right hand out with a smile. The Samurai takes the man's hand and shakes it firmly.

"My name is Gakupo Kamui."

"And I'm Teto," the red-haired woman said with a smile.

"Nice to finally meet you," Ted said.

"Yeah likewise," Gakupo said as Ted ruffles Neru's bangs causing her t laugh and sigh at the same time.

"Hey!" she protested. Gakupo narrows his eyes at Ted.

"Relax Gakupo… Ted and Dell are like my brothers. We are all family here," Neru said.

"All right…" Gakupo huffed lightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ted said. Gakupo walks back inside and the others follow him. He sits on the couch and his daughter lays her head on his lap. Neru carefully sits next to Gakupo on his other side.

"TED!" Nero yelled happily. The young man gives Ted a big brotherly hug. Gakupo strokes Ranee's hair gently out of her face.

"Hey Nero," Ted greeted.

"So the gang is all here plus two more," Teto said.

"Two?" Gakupo asked.

"You and your daughter," Teto answered.

"Oh. How did you know that she is my daughter?"

"Haku told me everything over the phone."

"Plus she looks a lot like you," Ted pointed out.

"Y-yeah sorry…" Haku stuttered.

"Thanks Haku and it's fine," Gakupo said in a reassuring tone. Neru smiles as Gakupo looks down.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him as her smile vanishes.

"No… I'm just thinking…"

"Oh… Okay…"

"Yeah, on what else we need for the wedding."

"We need decorations," Neru pointed out.

"And a baby shower," Gakupo said.

"That too, but the wedding first," Neru said laughing.

"Yeah."

"we have nine months to plan out the baby shower."

"That is true," Gakupo agreed and Neru nods her head slightly. "So what do we need to do now?" Gakupo asked with a stifled yawn.

"We still need to find a Priest."

"Right… but who?"

"I have no idea."

"Me either," Gakupo said. Neru sighs heavily, Gakupo also sighs in return before Neru kisses him on the lips, which he promptly returns.

"We don't have to think of it all tonight," she said while her lips were still close to his.

"We don't?"

"No, we don't."

"Okay then…" Gakupo said. everyone goes to bed early that night after such an eventful day in hopes to get some decent sleep.


	38. Drunken Trouble

Chapter 38

Drunken Trouble

The Next Morning

Gakupo is standing outside the house during the early morning hours. He is watching his daughter play with her ball. Neru walks outside to stand next to him, she slips her hand into his and he grip her hand tightly as he looks at her carefully. "Hey, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked her,

"I just had another morning sickness episode, but I'm good now," she answered.

"Would you like for me to make you some breakfast?"

"You can make it only if you want to."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Hmm waffles would be good for once," she answered.

"Okay, can you watch Ranee for me?"

"Yes… it is my job also… which reminds me… I need to get he adopted," Neru said with a smile, "so she will be my daughter too."

"She will be your daughter anyway once are married," Gakupo pointed out as he goes inside the house again. He goes into the kitchen and gets the ingredients his needs to make waffles. After he makes the batter, he gets the waffle iron down from the cabinet above the stove. He sets that on the counter and plugs it in; he puts cooking grease on it to keep the batter from sticking. Once the iron has heated up, he starts making the waffles. While that is going, Gakupo grabs a silver tray from the cupboard by the fridge and sets it on the table. He gets a plate down for the waffles when they are down and sets it near the waffle iron. He gets a fork and a knife out, both of which he ets on the tray on a napkin. He then goes to the fridge and grabs the orange juice as well as a bowl of fruit that he had put together a few days ago. He puts the bowl of fruit on the tray and then gets a glass from another cabinet, this one above the sink. He pours a glass of orange juice and sets it on the tray as well. He grabs the maple syrup from the fridge and sets it on the tray as well. Once all of that is set up, he finishes making the waffles. After the waffles are done and on the plate he sets it on the tray ext to the bowl of fruit. He picks up the tray and heads back outside to his fiancé and daughter.

"Here you are, love," he said handing the tray to Neru.

"Thank you, hun," Neru said smiling as she takes the tray, which she sets on her lap and begins eating. Gakupo stands by the closed front door and watches his daughter play.

"You will make a wonderful mother for Ranee." Gakupo watches as a woman with blue hair walks up the street towards the little girl. There is a stagger in her walk as if something is off. Her gaze is unfocused and narrowed. "Not again…" Gakupo muttered.

"So… are you going to take care of it or should I?" Neru asked.

"You continue eating. I will deal with Rose."

"Okay then." Neru continues eating. Ranee runs over to the Samurai and hides behind her father's right leg. She peeks out from behind his leg with big round blue eyes. Rose staggers again and seems to be drunk.

"Give me my daughter back, you bastard," Rose said.

"Ranee, go inside," Gakupo said to his daughter. The little girl nods her head, runs to the door, opens it and runs inside running right into Teto's legs. "She is in my care now, Rose. You can't have her back." Teto looks down at Ranee and picks her up, who she hands to Ted before going outside.

"Who's this bitch?" Teto asked coming up behind Gakupo.

"She's my ex-girlfriend and Ranee's biological mother."

"Oh, I see." The Samurai's eyes turn dark purple, his hair turns black, and his robes become pitch black with red trimmings.

"Besides that the bitch is drunk," Obsidian said.

"Wow…" Teto said awestruck.

"She also wants the child back."

"I have legal rights over her! You don't!" Rose snarled as she strikes Obsidian in the face. Her strike catches the Samurai across the jawbone where it had been broken before. He staggers back some and fails silent.

"Well, she isn't going to get the girl back, right?" Teto asked. She looks at Neru who was still eating while watching the proceedings between her fiancé and his ex-girlfriend. "Neru… are you going to do something?"

"Let her eat…" Obsidian said stubbornly. He grabs Rose by the throat and he tightens his grip on her. Rose in an attempt to get him to release her, grabs the Samurai's sword from the sheath, and stabs it through his stomach. The Samurai drops her and staggers back some his eyes turning blue once more.

"Fine… I will do something…" Teto said rolling her sleeves up as she walks over to Rose and punches her directly in the face almost breaking her nose. Neru puts her tray down, wipes her face with her napkin, and grabs her sword as Gakupo drops to his knees.

"N-Neru…" Gakupo said in a low voice feeling as if he had failed her. His fiancé kneels beside him, her face gentle towards him.

"Yes?"

"I-I…" he tries to speak but cannot seem to get the words out right. He soon passes out due to blood loss. Neru's cell phone rings just as she stands up to confront Rose.

"Hello?" she said into the speaker of the phone.

"Neru?" her father's voice sounded through the cell. He seems a little tired if not overworked just by the light huskiness of his voice.

"Yes dad?"

"I'm just coming by to check on you and the others. How are you and Nero?"

"We are fine… except I'm about to kick a girl's ass… she stabbed Obsidian Daisho!" Teto holds Rose off while Neru is on the phone with her father.

"Is it a woman with blue hair?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes…" came Neru's answer. The Doctor parks his car across the street and gets out. Neru looks over at her father as she hangs up her cell phone and places it beside her unfinished tray of food. Her father looks both ways before walking across the street. Once on the same side as his daughter, he has to dodge a wild swing from Rose.

"Watch it, woman!" Dr. Akita advised Rose through gritted teeth. Haku walks outside holding a half-drunken bottle of sake as Teto backs away from Rose quickly dodging a blow aimed at her.

"Uh…oh…" Neru said as she looks at Haku. Gakupo is on his right side unconscious now due to blood loss the sword still in his stomach. The blade comes out his lower back as well; blood is dripping off the tip of the blade and onto the ground. Rose goes over to her ex-boyfriend, kneels down, and roughly pulls the sword out of Gakupo's stomach bringing forth with it a thick stream of scarlet blood. She then holds the bloody blade in front of her ready to use.

"Who wants to be next?" Rose asked menacingly.

"Dad… can you tend to Gakupo?" Neru asked not taking her cold gaze off Rose.

"Yes, I can," he answered. Neru lifts her sword's sheath off the ground, draws the weapon, and walks over to Rose. "Though I will have to get my medical supplies from my car…" The Doctor gets up and back across the street to his car, opens the door, grabs what he needs, and then heads back over to his son-in-law. Gakupo coughs up blood as he finally opens his eyes.

"What have I fucking told you, lady?" Neru growled.

"I want to fight too," Haku said through a hiccup. The Samurai manages to stand back up though he places his right hand over his wounded stomach.

"Neru…" Gakupo said in a faint voice, which is laced with pain.

"Don't you dare try to stop me…" she warned him.

"I wasn't going to…" he said, he places his bloody right hand on hers lightly before he drops to his knees again. Neru points her blade at Rose, the sunlight shining brightly off the polished metal.

"You seriously annoy me…" Neru said to Rose.

"So do something about it," Rose taunted. She lunges at Neru, the sword pointed at her stomach. Neru blocks the sword with hers and kicks her back, the kick hitting Rose squarely in the stomach causing her to stagger back away from Neru. "I will take what he desires the most."

"N-Neru, you have to be careful, she's aiming for –" Teto stuttered.

"Teto… I got this…" Neru said through gritted teeth. Haku hiccups once before speaking.

"Hey," Haku said hiccupping. "Back off my friend… I" she hiccups again, "will kick your ass." Gakupo is again on the ground while Dr. Akita is trying to tend to his wounded stomach and back. Nero comes outside looking around lost. He is holding Ranee in his arms. She sees her father on the ground bleeding badly.

"DADDY!" the girl cried out in anguish. Rose attacks Neru again this time cutting Neru's left arm slightly.

"Ow!" Neru said as she looks at the wound.

"Daddy?" Ranee asked.

"What happened out here?" Nero asked looking around. Dell comes outside and looks around confused.

"What's happening out here? What's with all the commotion?" Dell asked.

"It's because of this dumb bitch," Haku hiccupped.

"She's trying to get the girl back… and she stabbed Gakupo with his own sword…" Teto said angrily. Dell looks at Rose, who is about to attack Neru again aiming for her throat this time. Gakupo manages to stand up and grab the blade of the sword with his right hand. He grips it tight enough that it cuts his hand.

"Leave her alone," Gakupo said through gritted teeth. Gakupo continues to hold the blade despite the fact that his hand is bleeding, the blood rolling down his hand and dripping onto the ground in front of him. Haku finishes the bottle of sake and breaks the bottle over Rose's head knocking her unconscious; she hits the ground hard and doesn't get back up again. Gakupo remains standing in front of Neru protectively even though he is bleeding badly.

"Neru. Go inside. Take Ranee and Nero with you…" Gakupo said before he falls flat on his face on the ground losing consciousness, a pool of blood forming under him quickly as he continues to bleed.

"The only reason why I never wanted to get pregnant is… because I don't get to fight…" Neru said with a heavy sigh.

"He's a mess. We need to get him inside so that I can treat his wounds," the Doctor said. Neru goes inside with her brother and adopted daughter.

"Be glad that you have someone like Gakupo to protect you though," Dell said to Neru as he follows her inside.

"Yeah, I know…"

"Aww is it over?" Haku asked with a hiccup.

"I guess it is," Teto said with a heavy sigh. Haku, despite her being drunk, ted, and Teto help Dr. Akita lift and bring Gakupo inside and lay him gently on the couch. Ted then closes the door to the house. Dell tends to the minor wound on Neru's left arm while her father looks Gakupo over.

"Do you have any rubbing alcohol anywhere here?" the Doctor asked. Neru goes to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, gets the rubbing alcohol, and then brings it to her father. Her father takes the alcohol and uses it to clean the Samurai's wounds then he starts to wrap them. "Thank you, Neru."

"You're welcome," she said.

"What should I do with the baby? She won't stop crying," Nero said still holding Ranee.

"That's why you were told not to bring her back outside," Dell said folding his arms over his chest as he leans against the far wall of the living room.

"You were warned not to bring her outside, because something was going on out there, which is why Gakupo had sent her inside," Ted pointed out.

"But… I wanted to see what was going on too…" Nero complained.

"You could have left the baby in the house," Ted pointed out.

"And her father is in no condition to look after her," Dell said.

"Okay I get it… I'm sorry… She didn't want me to let me go though," Nero said. Dr. Akita looks up from Gakupo's unconscious form as he stands up.

"All he has to do is the rest. I can do no more for him right now. His wounds are bandaged and cleaned."

"Okay thanks dad."

"As for the woman, I will call the police and have her arrested."

"That's a good idea." Dr. Akita goes outside and calls the police on his cell phone. A few minutes pass by and a police car drives up and takes Rose to the police department. Then the Doctor walks back into the house.

"Neru?" he called.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I'm sorry to have to go so soon, but I have to return to the hospital now."

"It's fine really. See you later dad."

"Please keep me posted on his condition," the Doctor said as he points at the sleeping Samurai. "And I will see you lot later." He waves goodbye to everyone and as the young adults wave back, he leaves the house.


	39. Recollections

Chapter 39

Recollections

After some time since Dr. Akita had left, the Samurai coughs slightly and opens his eyes. He looks around not understanding where he was currently since his senses are still groggy from passing out due to blood loss. "Wha –?" Gakupo asked still slightly dazed. Neru kneels beside the couch close to her fiancé; she rests her left hand on his chest lightly. Gakupo winces in pain as he manages to sit up slowly; he leans his head against the back of the couch and lets out a slight sigh. "What happened exactly?"

"Rose stabbed you in the stomach with your own sword," Neru explained to him gently. The Samurai looks down at his bare chest and then his eyes move to his bandaged stomach. He then looks at his bandaged right hand.

"What happened to my hand?" he asked her still looking at it.

"She was going to try to stab me in the throat but Obsidian stopped the blade with his bare hand."

"I see. He is very protective of you just as much as I am. Out of curiosity, who wrapped my wounds?"

"My father tended to your wounds."

"He was here?"

"Yeah, but he had to leave though."

"Why did he have to leave?" Gakupo asked. "What happened to _her_?"

"She was arrested," Neru answered with a scowl on her face.

"That's good. Damn drunk fucking bitch!" he huffed irritated. "Where did your father go?"

"He had to return to the hospital."

"So he was called back in again?"

"Unfortunately, yes he was."

"Was he sad that he had to go?" Gakupo asked as he stood up, his right hand immediately going to his stomach.

"It was hard to tell to be honest…" Neru answered as Gakupo staggered slowly.

"Damn…" the samurai muttered under his breath.

"You need to rest more before getting up and moving around."

"But I can't just stay in bed all day and do nothing…" Neru glares at him causing him to flinch slightly, but not because of the look on her face. He staggered back and fell onto the couch again, his hand still on his stomach.

"See you still need to rest."

"Yeah, I know," he said reluctantly. "But who will make dinner?"

"Well, there's Ha—" Neru started until she noticed Haku dancing on the coffee table due to her being drunk. "Never mind… there is me, I can cook."

"Okay, you cook then," Gakupo said smiling.

"Okay I will," she said with a smile on her face.

"I'll just sit here and keep the couch warm."

"Good," she said still with her smile.

"If you need any help, just ask Gakuko."

"Yeah, nii-san taught me how to cook," Gakuko chimed in.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle this," Neru said kindly declining the offered help. The assassin pouts at her sister-in-law.

"My sis does pretty great by herself and she can make just about anything… she did have to feed me after all," Nero put in out of nowhere. Nero pats his belly happily. Gakupo looks at the younger boy with a raised left eyebrow. "She had to cook for me… I'm a growing boy, dude!" Gakupo again stands up though he sways slightly.

"Dell, can you help me to the restroom?" Gakupo asked the gray-haired man who is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Dell looks up at Gakupo and nods his head.

"Sure I can." Dell walked over to the wobbling samurai and braced him on th right side. He then walked him down the hall to the bathroom and then he returns to the living room. Neru goes into the kitchen and starts cooking teriyaki steak. Gakupo opens the bathroom door and goes into the small room closing the door behind him. He leans against the wall next to the door and slides into a sitting position.

"Do you have any French bread?" Teto asked out of curiosity.

"Yes," Haku hiccupped. Gakupo covers his mouth as his usual coughing fit starts. He punches the wall next to him out of frustration the first time. The second time he punches the wall is out of sheer agony from his coughing.

"It sounds like nii-san isn't happy for some reason…" Gakuko said as she listens to her brother punch the wall repeatedly. Neru listens to the sound of her fiancé punching the wall and she lets out a sigh.

"Gakuko can you watch the food please?" Neru asked her sister-in-law.

"All right I can do that." Gakuko goes to the kitchen and keeps an eye on the food for Neru while the orange-haired woman grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, heads to the bathroom and knocks gently on the door.

"Can you let me in, Gakupo?" she asked gently. Gakupo staggered to his feet and shuffled over to the door; slowly he opens the door to reveal his pale face to his lover. Neru walks into the bathroom ad hands him the water. Gakupo leans on the door as he opens the bottle and drinks it down to halfway in one sip.

"Thanks love. I hate these attacks," Gakupo said when he is finally able to breath. He looks at his right hand which has blood on the palm.

"Believe me, I hate it as well…" Neru said rubbing her fiance's back.

"I was born this way unfortunately…" He slowly made his way to the bathroom sink to wash his hands. She stood by him to make sure that he didn't fall over. He washed his hands and then looks at Neru still rather pale in the face; she replies with a light sigh. "Y-you should probably go continue cooking. I will go back to the living room and occupy the couch some more…"

"You're not getting out of here without my help," she countered. She held him in a standing position, he leans on her and she kisses his left cheek as she walks him to the living room couch. When Gakupo has returned to the couch, Neru returns to the kitchen to finish cooking. "Thank you Gakuko for your help."

"No problem, Neru. How is nii-san?"

"He is resting again."

"Why did he hit the wall?"

"My guess is because he had another of his coughing fits."

"He had another one so soon?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Poor Gakupo," Dell butted in. "How long has he been dealing with these attacks?"

"He's been having them for as long as I can remember?" Gakuko answered.

"What happens to him after these episodes, Neru?" Ted asked.

"Most times he tends to get very weak." Neru continues cooking while replying to her friends' questions.

"Is he ever bedridden?" Dell asked.

"Dell, if he is really weak from one of these episodes… then yes he will be bedridden for a while," Neru answered.

"That can't be good at all," Ted and Dell said simultaneously.

"No kidding. And the food is done," Neru said. She has made teriyaki steak with white rice and vegetables. The samurai has fallen asleep on the couch while the others were talking. Neru looks at him and smiles. "I'll just have to save some food for him." She hands everyone else their plates and puts one in the microwave for Gakupo.

"Shouldn't we wake him up so that he can eat?" Dell asked.

"We need to let him rest. He really needs it," Gakuko said looking at her elder brother as he sleeps on the couch. She then starts eating her food still watching her brother.

"Yeah, he does," Neru added before she starts eating as well, she sits on the other couch next to Gakuko and Nero. Dell leans against the wall while he is eating. Ranee, Ted, and Teto are sitting on the floor eating their dinner. Gakupo opens his eyes slowly smelling the food.

"Huh –?" Gakupo replied in a drawn out voice as drool drips from the corner of his mouth.

"Are you hungry, love?" Neru asked with a smile on her face. Gakupo nods his head slightly.

"I'm very hungry," he replied.

"Okay, hold on." Neru sets her plate on the coffee table and stands up. She goes into the kitchen and warms the plate of food up in the microwave for Gakupo. When it's finished she takes it our, grabs a pair off chopsticks, and then brings the plate to him. "Here you go hun." Gakupo sits up slowly and then takes the plate gently from his fiancé.

"Thanks so much." Neru kisses Gakupo's forehead and smiles down at him.

"You're welcome, dear." He kisses her back on the lips and then he starts eating as she sits down and continues eating.

"This is delicious," Gakupo said.

"Thank you." Some of the others have finished their first plate of food.

"This is so good!" Gakuko cheered.

"Her food is always good!" Nero added.

"Um thanks," Neru said with a blush.

"Can I have more?" Dell asked curiously.

"What about me?" Teto asked.

"Having more food sounds like a good idea to me," Haku chimed in having sobered up some.

"Yeah, sure, there is plenty, I made a lot of food…"

"Me first!" Nero yelled as he jumped off the couch landing on his feet with a big smile on his face. Then he runs to the kitchen like there is no tomorrow.

"No, me first!" Gakuko protested as she followed the boy into the kitchen.

"I didn't know that it was that good," Neru said chuckling.

"But it is good," Dell objected instantly.

"I can see that now." Gakuko, Nero, Dell, Haku, Ted, and Teto who also got a second small bowl for Ranee all gets themselves a second bowl.

"THIS FOOD IS EXTRA DELICIOUS!" They all said happily, Ranee tries saying it but falls behind and finishes last.

"It is good food indeed," Gakupo agreed. Neru laughs happily as the samurai finishes eating his second bowl. He tries to stand up to get himself a second bowl but he only manages to stagger slightly forward before his free hand goes to his stomach. Neru looks up at him from her seat on the couch and notices a look of pain on his face.

"I'll get you another bowl if that is what you're looking for," Neru said immediately. Gakupo only manages to nod his head in reply to what she said. She smiles and takes his bowl so that he can sit down again and rest. He lets out a heavy sigh feeling rather useless at the moment.

"Thank you, Neru-chan…" Gakupo said his face still twisted with pain.

"Anytime love." She goes to the kitchen to get her fiancé another bowl and then brings it back to him still smiling. "Here you go then." He smiles back at her, takes the bowl, and starts eating once more.

"Thank you again, my love."

"You're welcome, hun." She sits back down and finishes eating her own food. Gakupo continues eating as the others finish their second bowl and head to the kitchen to get a third bowl. Ranee has fallen asleep on the floor next to her half empty bowl. Neru sets her empty bowl on the coffee table and stands up. She takes Ranee's bowl and places it I the fridge with plastic wrap over it. Then she goes to the little girl and lifts her into her arms and brings her to the bedroom and tucks her in for the night. She then comes back into the living room looking somewhat tired.

"I'm glad that I made a lot of food and that everyone is enjoying it so much," she said from her spot by the hallway doorway.

"It seems like everyone is very hungry today," Gakupo pointed out.

"It sure seems like it," Neru agreed. Gakupo finishes his second bowl and quietly mumbles the lyrics to "_The Madness of Duke Venomania_" under his breath.


End file.
